Sage of the New World
by Mad-Dan90
Summary: Pulled from the brink of death by a mysterious old man, Madara now finds himself in a new world, free to finally choose his own fate and destiny. However, now that he's encountered the Overlord of Death, Ainz Ooal Gown, his path will inexorably lead to conflict, no matter what path he chooses. (On Temporary Hiatus.)
1. Chapter 1-A New Rebirth

**CHAPTER 1-A NEW REBIRTH**

There was darkness all around as he sank into the abyss of death. It was not an unpleasant sensation, nor was it unfamiliar. It was akin to being lowered down by a mother's arms to be laid to rest for the evening. Soon, he would be laid to rest for all eternity.

Before, he had accepted death because it was part of a plan. A plan he thought he was the author of, but now that he knew the whole truth, he embraced death with resignation and acceptance. Soon, all the pointless battles, struggles, and pain would end and he would be free.

He could not say he had a good life. Not even in the slightest. After all, he was born into a period of war. His very first memories were that of fires, yelling, and blood soaked clansman. Friendship was a fleeting fancy, as at any point a friend could become a casualty, and the only real relationships he tried to hold onto were those of his family. Even then, they were taken one after the other, leaving him with nothing.

No, there was something. A man whom he shared his hopes, dreams, and rivalry. A man he could have called a brother, if not for his own pride, stubbornness, cynicism, and the machinations that ruled his path like unseen puppeteer hands.

That man still regarded him like a brother, despite all the mistakes he made and pain he caused. At least he had the chance to say a few words to him near the end. Although, they weren't all of the words he wanted to say, due to once again his own pride and stubbornness.

Now at the end, as death's embrace takes him down, he cannot even give voice to his regrets. He could not speak, could not move, and even thought itself was being torn away from him. Only the impulse to finally rest remained. And so he closed his eyes, and let himself sink to his eternal rest.

 _"I am sorry, warrior of shadows, that I must be the one to pull you away. But if I do not, you could still be used to bring further calamity."_

A voice called out through the darkness. It was unfamiliar, but soft, kind, caring even, but also filled with regret. It was an emotion he knew all too well as it forced thought back into his mind. Through the darkness, a small light had started to shine down upon him. The light felt warm. It felt like life, and he did not want it.

He tried to pull back from the light. He didn't want to go to the light. The light was and is his enemy, and he would not be pulled into it again. But it was of no use. He could not move as the light pulled him up closer and closer, until all was a blinding white.

 **...**

A breeze flows through the spring air as warmth fills his body. The first thing that his senses tell him was to breathe. Warm, comfortable, clean air fills his lungs as he takes deep, slow, and measured breaths of air. The next, was to open his eyes as he felt sunshine warming his feet in his open-toed foot-gear. His vision was blurred at first. Everything was out of focus as he struggled to gain an awareness of his surroundings.

After a few moments of focusing exercises with his eyes, his vision finally had cleared, and he saw that he was laying down underneath a tree. Sunlight barely pierced the canopy of leaves as he gazed upward. He lifted his head and saw that he wore a plain brown shirt, black pants, and the open-toed footwear he wore before.

Then he tried moving his body, but it was extremely difficult. His entire body felt like a lead weight, and his joints were stiff and immovable. All that he could move freely at this point was his head, eyes, and neck. With limited mobility, the man resigned to simply lie in place until his body could move again.

Throughout all of this, two thoughts clashed inside his mind for the dominant position in importance. As he looked around with his head and neck he voiced these thoughts with a fairly weak voice.

"Where am I? Who revived me?"

There was no answer to his query as he laid there for what seemed like half an hour. During this time he had regained control of his hands, feet, fingers, and toes. However, the rest of his body was still stiff and uncooperative. He was not bothered by it as he long ago learned the virtues of patience and had resolved to lay in meditation until full control of his body was achieved.

Then suddenly, his senses went on high alert. He felt something in the area with a high degree of bloodlust. It was primal, and almost animalistic in nature. He lightly sniffed the air and caught a foul aroma that he did not recognize. There were six sources in total, and they were close by.

Not only that, he knew instantly that it was not human. With the situation having changed, he tried to force his body to move, but still to no avail. Whatever process that revived him still left lingering traces of shock to his system and his body still hadn't recovered fully.

Before he could try to hide his presence, he would come face to face with the sources themselves as they started to emerge from the bushes of the surrounding trees. They were six hideous, green skinned creatures with warts and callouses all over their skin and faces.

The man kept his calm and breathed in as he gripped the soil under his hands. Once he did his left eyebrow twitched slightly as he realized something important. He kept still as one of the creatures approached him.

"Geh, he. Human? Out here? Good to eat." The creature said with glee in short phrases.

Meanwhile, the man maintained his composure as he spoke calmly, unmoved by the creature's threat.

"How ugly."

"Gah! Last words? Then die now!" The creature said as it lifted up a rusted, blood caked sword in preparation to kill the man.

Then in a flash, roots sprang forth from it's body. It was as if they came from the inside out, but upon closer inspection one could see that they came up from the ground, and into the green creature's rectum, and from there the rest of its body.

The rest of the creatures were thrown into confusion as they growled and snarled and remained in place. Then the man they thought to kill slowly sat up, as steadily growing roots propped him up, and spoke in a voice filled with strength and determination as he glared at the vile wretches.

"Filthy creatures, know this. My name is Uchiha Madara, and even at my worst I will not be done in by weaklings like you."

Before the creatures could respond three more became impaled on roots like the first before. One of the two remaining ran away in a panic, while the last tried to charge in a blind rage, armed with only a rusty dagger. The man who called himself Madara glared at the creature and spoke a single word.

[Sharingan]!

Madara's eye color changed from black to red, with what seemed like three black dots to the creature but it did not matter. As soon as it looked into Madara's eyes its advance came to a halt just a mere 31cm away from him. Its toothy facial expression glazed over in blankness as it stared into space. Then Madara spoke in cold tones towards it.

"I had questions ugly one, but you do not seem intelligent enough to answer them, nor am I kind enough to let those who attack me go free. Now then, you shall take ten steps backwards, then you will take your blade, and run it across your throat."

The creature's face twitched and then it contorted into a smile as it responded.

"Yes, my master."

The creature did as it was told as it took ten steps backwards, and then took the rusty dagger in its right hand, and plunged it in the left side of its neck. With all its might opened its throat using both of its hands to do so, given the blade's dulled edge. It gurgled and choked violently and yet fulfilled its order with a smile on its face as it dropped to the ground dead.

Madara's eyes reverted back to normal as he gazed coldly as the corpse of the creature that had opened its own throat by his command. His expression was one that said that he viewed it like an ant that was crushed underfoot.

"Hmph. How ugly." He said coldly.

"My, my. It appears that you did not need my help after all, warrior of shadows."

The sudden voice caught Madara completely off-guard as he swung his head to the left and saw a shape slowly fade into view, as if what was once invisible was now becoming visible. Though he was unsettled, he kept his composure as he saw a man in immaculate brown and white clothing appear before him.

He wore a long coat and pants with intricate designs and held a silver staff with a twin dragon head design at the tip, with the jaws holding a blue jewel in the middle that seemed to radiate with power and energy. Though the new arrival wore a hood, Madara could clearly see the man's face. He was an older gentleman that appeared to be in his fifties, and had a neatly trimmed grey beard with no mustache. He pulled back his hood to reveal his neatly trimmed full head of grey hair and eyes that were silver in color. He then spoke to Madara in soft and friendly tones.

"Please, do not be alarmed. I wish not to harm you, but to help you."

"Your voice... you were the one who revived me." Madara said in a threatening tone.

The older man took a graceful bow filled with respect and elegance. His body language and his mannerisms communicated a sort of refinement and gentlemanly demeanor. He smiled in a soft and non-threatening manner before responding.

"I sincerely apologize for not being in your company for when you regained consciousness, or for being able to adequately shield you from any dangerous elements. However, there were issues I needed to address upon your resurrection that simply could not wait." The man took a sincere, apologetic bow to Madara.

For Madara himself, he carefully and methodically studied the man before him. His extensive life experience could allow him to read and size up people relatively quickly. Everything from his voice inflections, mannerisms, body language, right down to his micro-expressions told Madara that this stranger was not only being truthful and honest, but showed genuine concern for him.

Although he was still suspicious of the man and his motivations, he resolved to hear him out, due to his current weakened and vulnerable state.

"Hmph. Whatever you say. Now stranger, what is your name?" Madara said calmly, but still somewhat agitated underneath.

The man then took a moment in thought, as if he was unsure at how to respond. He then smiled in a way that communicated embarrassment at oneself before speaking.

"My apologies. My original name has long since been lost to me, nor would it truly serve to tell you who I am or the nature of my being. I realize that may seem an unsatisfactory answer, but it is the whole truth of the matter. With that being the case, I will try to explain my nature and how it relates to you, but first I must ask you a question. Will you allow me to fully rejuvenate your currently weakened body?"

At first Madara narrowed his eyes in mild annoyance to the non-answer he had received from the strange man. Still, he also could not fault the logic of his words. After all, what is in a name that was not known to anyone, let alone to oneself? In addition, the man offered him the means to recover from his body's weakened state, but phrased it in the form of asking for his permission to do so. This man was strange, and fairly complex. This much he had grasped as he then spoke.

"Hmph. Very well. Heal me strange one. Then you will explain who you are, and why you have revived me. Am I understood?" Madara said with slight anger in his voice.

"Perfectly. It is only fair after all. Then I shall begin. Please hold still." The man said with a respectful bow.

He then goes down to one knee next to Madara, and places his left hand on his left shoulder. Suddenly, a bluish-white energy that Madara did not recognize fills his entire body with power, vitality, and warmth. It was one of the most pleasant sensations he had ever felt. Through that energy, he could also sense the feelings and emotions of this mysterious man. Although it was not enough to completely allay his suspicions or concerns, it was enough for him to confirm his initial impressions of the man. After just a few moments, the energy fades and the man stands.

"There now. That should do it. How does your body fair?"

Madara moved his joints and discovered all stiffness and discomfort was gone. He stood up and felt that his mobility had been restored to 100% of normal. For a moment, he found himself to actually be impressed by the man's ability as he gave an approving nod to the results. He turned to the man, who once again took a bow to Madara as he spoke.

"I am pleased that you find my work acceptable. Now, if you will please follow me, so that we may have a conversation with more... pleasant environs." The man says as he looks at the corpses in the immediate vicinity.

Madara agrees with a nod and then they both walk away from the scene at a relaxed pace. They walk for about ten minutes into a beautiful, wide open grassy plain. For a moment, even Madara was taken aback by the beauty of his surroundings as they walk towards a lone tree. Once there, the man turns to face Madara with a friendly smile.

"Now then, I believe explanations are in order, but first let us get comfortable."

With a wave of his right hand circles of yellow light, with markings that Madara did not recognize, then materialized and with their appearance, so did two wooden chairs next to each of them.

"Please, take a seat." The man says as he sits in his own chair and releases his staff that then floats behind him.

For his part, Madara was losing patience, but the man was cordial, and pleasant even. So with a tired sigh he took his seat and then glared at the man with both focus and mild annoyance as he then spoke.

"Enough with the delays, old man. Explanations are due. Now." Madara said in a powerful voice as his [Sharingan] flared on with his last, forcefully spoken word.

"Of course. I beg your pardon." The man says with a bow before continuing.

"Now then, first would be who I am. A difficult quandary to be sure. Hmm... well, as my name is lost to time, I go by the title, "The Observer". As it suggests, my function is to watch over and to observe, but what you may ask? This may or may not come as a shock to you, but your world of origin is not the only one in existence."

As the man paused briefly, he allowed Madara time to let his words sink in, and indeed there was a small measure of surprise on his face before he composed himself once again. He had a great number of questions to be sure, but he knew things would go faster and more smoothly if he let this "Observer" speak.

Satisfied that Madara would let him continue, the Observer spoke again.

"I see you understand somewhat. Still, I shall explain further. Your world is only one of a myriad of many others in a long stretch of near infinite possible universes, many of which are quite a bit different and distinct from each other. I watch over the boundaries between these worlds for various reasons. One of those reasons is to ensure that those boundaries are stable and are in balance with each other. Now, this is where you come in, warrior of shadows."

The Observer stroked his trimmed beard with a pause before continuing.

"The one you know of as 'Kaguya' had disrupted these boundaries for a time, by using her great powers and abilities to manipulate dimensions, time, and space. These actions had attracted the wrong kind of attention to your world from others, and moreover even if they did not become an immediate threat, I foresaw that in time there would be others to try to use you to bring about great calamity to your world. Once that had happened, other worlds would also become at risk. So, I had to act quickly to ensure that such events could not come to pass."

The man who called himself the Observer then had an expression of sadness and regret as he paused and then took a bow before speaking in an apologetic tone of voice.

"I am sorry that I had to bring you back to the living without your knowledge or your consent. To protect the balance of worlds, and to prevent the calamities I had foreseen, I felt that I had little choice but to do so. I am truly sorry." He finished speaking as he lifted his head to look directly at Madara.

For a moment, there was nothing but silence between them as Madara had then begun to go over everything he was told in his mind. He studied the old man before him. Indeed, the tale was a wild one, but all the while that the man had been telling it, Madara was using his [Sharingan] eyes to study the man intently. Everything from his voice inflections and body language, spoke true to him, and slowly Madara understood the implications and the actions behind them.

Although, even if he could say that he understood, it didn't mean he approved, and actually held back several impulses to kill the man in front of him. There were only two reasons why he had not given in and done so.

First, the genuine showings of respect and regret the man had shown him. These actions had a small impact on Madara and thus he stayed his hand. Second, as he listened to the old man, he surveyed his immediate surroundings, felt the air around him, and remembered those green, ugly creatures that had tried to attack him. A feeling crept over him that could not be ignored as he then asked a question.

"So then old man, I take it that this world we are in now, is not the one I am from." Madara said as he framed his question in the form of a statement. The man that called himself the Observer, smirked before responding.

"Indeed, warrior of shadows. I knew I could not just revive you and hope for the best. To ensure that you could never again be used to instigate Kaguya's revival, I transported you to this world, which is far removed from the one you knew."

"Hm. So then old man, what is it you intended for me?" Madara said as he mentally prepared himself for some kind of altercation.

He resolved himself to never be used again, and despite all that the Observer had done for him, and how pleasant he may have been to him, he was not going to dance to anyone's tune again. However, the response he received was well outside what he had expected.

"Nothing whatsoever, warrior of shadows. I pulled you from your world to safeguard its reality, and other realities. As far as I am concerned, that task has been completed. As for you, well, your life is your life, free to choose its direction. Do with it what you will."

Madara's [Sharingan] faded as he stared at the Observer in wide-eyed shock. He could not believe his senses. He had expected some sort of duplicity. No, perhaps that was just his long ingrained cynicism at work. After a lifelong path paved in blood, deceit, and machinations, to see genuine truth and sincerity just given to him was almost too much for him to handle. He tried his best to conceal his disbelief as he spoke.

"Are you quite serious?"

"Hm? Of course I am, young man. Not once have I spoken a falsehood during the course of our conversations. Nor will I ever do so. You deserve better than that, don't you think?"

Once again, Madara's mind was thrown into disarray. This was the first time in recent memory he had heard _anyone_ say that he deserved better of anything. Once again, it was the earnest and the sincere demeanor of the old man in front of him. It had a disarming effect on his caution. He felt truly compelled to believe him and trust him.

Madara thought at first he was being influenced by some sort of [Genjutsu], or some other method to alter his perceptions, but the reality was that was not the case at all. The Observer was indeed a sincere man, and Madara could only smirk as it reminded him of one or two others he knew that shared that trait. Before he could say or do anything else the voice of the old man brought his focus back.

"It pleases me that you have understood and have accepted my words. Oh, and do not worry. I have no intention of leaving your here in a foreign world without the knowledge or means to take care of yourself."

As the Observer finished his statement, he lifted his left hand and once again yellow circles of light with mysterious symbols appeared. Under the tree on the ground those same patterns emerged, and a small pile of assorted items appeared out of thin air. No, not thin air. It was a space/time method of some sort. That much was obvious to Madara. Feeling genuine curiosity for the first time in a while, he resolved to ask the old man some questions.

"What type of power is it that you wield, old man?"

"Oh? OH! Pardon me. I am so used to it that I often forget that others may not be familiar with it. What you have witnessed is the application of magic."

"Magic? Like that of children stories?" Madara said incredulously.

"HA HA HA HA! An excellent reaction! Ah.~ No, not quite. As I have stated before, there are many worlds that have distinct differences with each other, and what may be story or myth in one, can be the reality for another. Consequently, the power I used to fully restore you and to materialize those articles over there was that of magic." The man said as he stroked his beard and took on an almost teacherly demeanor as he smiled before continuing.

"In your world, the powers of chakra grew and were developed into methods to be used in various different means, which in this and other worlds could be considered magic in of itself. Here in this world, chakra does not exist, and thus neither does the school of techniques that you use. 'Ninja' do exist here, but not as you know them. It is more of a chosen skill and career path than anything else. No, here one of the dominant powers that took hold and were developed through various means is that of 'mana' which fuels magic. Mana is a type of spiritual energy that normally requires focus, study, and mental energy to wield."

Madara perked an eyebrow as he heard this. A world where chakra doesn't exist and a different power grew in its place? He had to admit that he was intrigued by the prospects. Before he could ask more questions the old man used the same method as before to materialize two thick books in his hands.

"My time here is limited, and as much as I would enjoy teaching you of this world in more detail myself, I am afraid I do not have that luxury. Therefore, I have prepared these tomes to teach you in my place. They are enchanted with magic to bestow knowledge upon the reader, and when used in tandem with the abilities of your [Sharingan], should be enough to fully acquaint you with this world in mere moments. As for the pile I summoned earlier, those are clothes and items you will need in your travels."

"What do you mean that your time here is limited?" Madara asked with curiosity.

"As I said, I am the Observer. It is my duty, and obligation to watch over the rivers that flow into and separate the various worlds and realities. My continued life and existence is tied to that role, and thus I cannot leave it for long periods of time without there being some consequences for myself, and the other worlds I mentioned. I apologize, but beyond that, I am afraid I can say no more on the subject." The old man says as he takes an apologetic bow.

Madara was once again slightly annoyed by the answer, but over the course of their brief time talking with each other, he had a good enough reading on the man's personality and character to somewhat accept his reply.

"Hmph. Very well old man." As he says that the Observer hands him the books with a bow.

"Oh, before I leave, there are two things I need to inform you of on the outset. First, this world uses a magic system that allows people of different places to understand each other regardless of the language spoken. Perhaps you have noticed that my mouth movements do not match the words you hear?" The Observer says as he points to his mouth with a smile.

Indeed, Madara had noticed that small detail, and had deduced as much from their short time together. Still, receiving confirmation of his suspicions was welcomed and he simply nodded for the old man to continue.

"Second, is that in this world, names are used in a different order than what you are used to, with given names first, and family names second. So from now on, I recommend getting used to introducing yourself to others you may encounter in such a fashion."

"Hmph. Saying my name in a backwards order? Just thinking about how it would sound seems a bit ridiculous to me."

The Observer chuckles at the statement before standing up, with his staff then immediately returning to his left hand, and him extending his right hand to Madara. He hesitated for a brief moment as he stood up as well and looked down at the offered hand.

The last time he shook someone's hand, things did not end well. Now however, in this new world, perhaps things could be different for him. No longer was he bound by anyone or anything. There was nothing holding him down anymore. For the first time in his life, he felt truly free. If was a strange sensation to him, and yet a welcomed change, given how his last life had ended. And so as he holds his books under his left arm, and with another brief moment of hesitation he accepted the gesture.

"Live long, and live well, Madara Uchiha." The Observer says with a mischievous smile.

"Hmph. I was correct. It does sound ridiculous." Madara says with an amused smirk of his own.

After that exchange, they release their grips, and the old man walks about 2 meters to Madara's left before he vanishes in a flash of green light. After being left by himself, Madara activates his [Sharingan], takes a seat, and opens the first book, which glows a brilliant yellow light.

"Ah. How interesting."

 **...**

Some two hours later, Madara was walking down what seemed to be a well traveled path. He wore a brown cloak with a hood, brown pants with leather boots, finger-less black gloves, a light set of leather armor over his upper body, and a [Katana] in a sheath that was on his back. From what he had recently learned, the clothing he received was enchanted with what was referred to as, "magic of the 3rd-tier".

Indeed, he learned of many things thanks to the help of the Observer. Of the magic of this new world, of the surrounding countries, and even how to read some of the various written languages of said countries. Apparently, whatever magic that allowed people to understand foreign speech did not work on writing, so that was very useful.

He now knew that the country he was currently in was call the "Re-Estize Kingdom", and that it was a feudal monarchy controlled by a king, and by groups of noble families. Madara wasn't particularly interested in the country's politics, but the information that had been given to him painted a subtle picture of a corrupt government, and he didn't find it particularly appealing.

As he casually and stoically walked down the dirt path, many thoughts were running through the borders of his consciousness. Even if he still held onto some doubts, the fact that he was now completely free, to do whatever he wished was a completely new feeling for him. In the past, he always worked toward some sort of goal in mind. He had something to work for and to achieve.

Now? He had none of that. No home, no goal, and nothing to strive for. As appealing as his new freedom was at first, the more he thought about it, the more he was unsure of how to proceed with it.

"Tsk. How bothersome." He exclaimed aloud.

For now, he resolved to just travel and explore the new world he was living in. The information he had received held only basic information one would probably find in a library. He did know that this world too suffered from seemingly unending conflict, although for different reasons.

Madara was debating internally about whether he should start there, although he was seemingly dismissive of the idea as he let out an audible "Hmph!" to himself. Why should he go through such troubles again, he began to wonder. He had learned time and again that where there are people, there will also be conflict.

It seemed that only the trappings changed. It didn't sit well with him to be sure, but not enough to try and waste his time on it. Then suddenly, something had caught his attention as he sniffed at the air. Their was the all too familiar smells of fire, blood, and death. For a brief moment, his blood stirred for a battle as he debated on joining the fray.

He had tested his abilities before he had started on his journey, and the results were interesting to say the very least. He found that his chakra was still as potent as ever, although the recovery rate was now at 17% slower than its norm, and he could no longer use his summoning abilities. He attributed both of these issues to the fact that he had crossed over into a new world whose very nature was different from his own.

Still, despite these few issues, the vast majority of his powers were very much intact, and so he debated the merits of getting involved at all. Whether it was out of curiosity or boredom, he suddenly found himself briskly jogging in the direction his senses told him the battle was taking place in.

He arrived onto the scene on top of a hill that over looked the proceedings, and found a slightly different view than what he had initially expected. It wasn't a battle, but an outright slaughter as a small caravan was being attacked by a group of demi-humans he now knew as goblins and ogres.

There were about twenty goblins and five ogres in total, and the scene that was playing out had disgusted him to no end. He saw ogres eating humans, some of whom were still half-conscious and alive, and the goblins were busily violating the corpses of the human women that laid naked in the sun. No, it was more than just disgust, as he could feel the outrage, anger, and the wrath swell within his chest.

"Disgusting vermin." He said as he growled.

Just as he was about to charge in and slaughter the lot of them, he noticed a group of three humans at the head of the caravan that had managed to stay alive and were fending off a group of ten goblins. They had tipped over some wagons and horse corpses in a circle to act as a make shift barricade to hold the ten off, while the rest were too occupied with raiding the rest of the caravan to care. The demi-humans didn't act as a unit, but more like opportunistic animals.

Then he heard a shriek from the sole female within the surviving group as one of the men fell from bloody gashes he had received from a fight with 4 goblins he had been holding off. He was guarded by the other man as the female unleashed a barrage of attacks from the arcane spell [Magic Arrow], dispatching the four that had struck him down. Madara could hear her faint cries as she looked upon the man that had been struck down.

"Gods no! Brother! Please don't die on me! Brother!" She wailed in both anger and desperation.

"Brother? They're siblings?" Madara growled as flashes of his own brothers appeared in his mind one by one, until the last brother he had flashed in his mind.

Acting more on impulse than actual thought, he sprang into action with lightning speed. Just as the last two standing were about to be overwhelmed, six goblins had exploded in a flurry of blood and chunks of meat. All eyes from both sides moved to the newest arrival in surprise and outright shock, as a man covered in blood and gore stood with [Katana] in hand as he spoke in a voice filled with power and venom.

"Now then... shall we dance vermin?"

 **...**

 ***Author's Note: Well then people, welcome to my newest project, given birth by a rather persistent friend of mine who wouldn't let this idea go. If it turns out well then I'll continue to put out chapters for it. Just be aware that the releases will be somewhat irregular, since my primary focus will be on my main Overlord series. In any case, feel more than free to post reviews & send PMs as I am always open to a friendly chat. Until next time then!***


	2. Chapter 2-The Beginning

**CHAPTER 2-THE BEGINNING  
**

Suvi Tvenstrup was wide-eyed as she saw her beloved older brother Nigel get struck down by the four goblins he was keeping at bay. His long sword and shield fell by his side as he then toppled backwards. Guarded by their mutual friend and teammate, Denys Shkoda, she then unleashed a volley of magic bolts as she gritted her teeth.

[Magic Arrow]!

The four goblins had their eyes and faces destroyed as the spell made contact with incredible accuracy. She then looked down at the bloodied body of her teammate and older brother, with tears and the look of fear all over her face.

"Gods no! Brother! Please don't die on me! Brother!" She wailed in both anger and desperation.

For a moment she had forgotten about the enemy outside their makeshift barricade as she gazed upon him. Time itself seemed to slow down as she feared the worst of him and of losing him. For seven years after their parents had died he was all she had. They had later become adventurers in order to get stronger, and to protect each other. Suvi was the magic caster, and Nigel the warrior, each supporting the other, and they soon would have made it to silver rank.

Now? She could only see her strong older brother on the ground bleeding and not at all moving. Suvi didn't even hear her rogue/ranger teammate and friend Denys' warnings about more goblins until it was too late. She turned around and saw the forms of six monstrous demi-humans ready to end their lives once and for all.

Then in a flash of silver streaks of light beyond counting, the six goblins had exploded in a flurry of blood and chunks of meat.

"Eh?"

That was all Suvi could say as she saw the surreal sight of a man covered in blood and gore, as he stood with [Katana] in hand, and spoke in a voice filled with venom and power.

"Now then... shall we dance vermin?"

The other side froze in shock, and for a moment, outright fear as this bringer of death had quite literally appeared out of nowhere. Suvi and Denys could only stare in awe and bewilderment as this scene played out before them, and the same thought was crossing their minds.

 _'Have we been saved?'_

Just as they were thinking on this, the unknown man had then turned around to look over his left shoulder and as he did, they could swear his eyes were shining red. They could not dwell on it for very long, as at that very moment they looked into his eyes, all went black as they fell into unconsciousness.

 **...**

Madara looked back to the ugly and feral beings to his front and counted the remaining ones left alive. He counted ten goblins and five ogres staring him down. With his [Sharingan] he had made sure that the young people he had rescued would not witness his abilities. He did this to ensure that he would not stick out too much, as he now had a rough idea as to the average strength level of this world thanks to the information given by the Observer.

What he saw through his [Sharingan] only confirmed this information. He could not see any traces of chakra, but he did see what could be best described as their, "flame of life". In other words, he saw their life-force, and using his sensory abilities he could definitely feel their level of strength was far below his.

Having now confirmed everything he needed to, he then proceeded to gently toss his blade up, and when this caught the attention of the goblins they blindly charged forward thinking that he had surrendered. They were wrong, as Madara then used his hands to create various symbols in a blur that could not be read.

[Katon: Ryūen Hōka no Jutsu]!

Suddenly, five dragon-head shaped fireballs erupted from Madara's mouth and in a just moment's breath they engulfed the ten charging goblins in orange fiery explosions. The five ogres present were all wearing expressions of shock, disbelief, and outright terror as the Goblins were utterly obliterated in an instant.

Within the blink of an eye, a smoking object dives through the searing walls of flames and lands in front of the closest ogre to it. That ogre was wearing faded leather armor and was wielding a large bloodied and rusted blade weapon that made it look like an oversized meat cleaver. The smoking object that landed in front of it was Madara, who glared up at the ogre with the eyes of the [Sharingan] glowing a bright red.

Relying more on the fear and surprise of seeing him than any kind of thought, the ogre brought its meat cleaver down, only for it to be stopped by Madara's forearm guard. To say that the ogre was surprised would be a massive understatement as its hideous face had contorted into an expression of shock and fear.

What it didn't know was that Madara's light leather armor was enchanted with magic of the 3rd-tier, and he was further protected by adamantite chainmail underneath, that was likewise enchanted with the same magic. With the poor quality weapon that the ogre used, it could no more cut through Madara's armor than it could part the skies.

"Hmph. Disappointing, but not completely unexpected. You are simply big and ugly." Madara said before he took his [Katana] and in a flash sliced the ogre's weapon in two.

The stupid beast stumbled back, not able to process what had transpired. If it did have any significant intelligence, it would have realized that the weapon Madara was using was also made of adamantite, and also enchanted with 3rd-tier magic.

A wind blew past the ogre, with Madara behind it instead of being in front. As he then casually walked towards the other ogres, the first fell apart into fifteen different parts of foul smelling meat.

Another ogre close to Madara tried to charge with a giant wooden club, but that ended with the same result, with sprays of blood and flesh flowing through the air. Seeing that they had no chance, the remaining three ogres tried to run, but at the last second made the mistake of looking into his eyes. The moment they did the ogres all froze in place, with their eyes and faces glazed over in a trance.

Madara stopped walking and spoke in cold and venomous tones.

"Killing disgusting vermin like yourselves should be beneath me, but I'm quite surprised at myself, at how satisfying it is to end your filthy lives."

With that final word, Madara once again stepped forward, and with blurred, unseen movements decapitated the final three ogres almost simultaneously and then appeared behind them. As if they were in slow motion, the bodies finally fell down with a great, *THUD!*, behind him. With two forceful sword motions, Madara had flung the blood off of his blade, and in a twirl had placed it in its sheath on his back.

As the flames from earlier had begun to die down, the Madara that stood victorious then vanished in a burst of white smoke and steam. Back at the makeshift barricade stood the real Madara who had watched the proceedings while standing guard over the newly rescued survivors.

"Hmph. As expected. They couldn't even stand up to a single [Kage Bunshin]. A mildly successful test. Now then..."

Madara then looked down to the three remaining survivors of the caravan slaughter, and saw that each had an iron plate around their necks. Thanks once again to the info that he received from the Observer, he knew this indicated that each of them were low ranking adventurers. He then hopped over their barricade with a single, swift jump and then landed next to the warrior with the grievous injuries.

Flipping open his brown cloak, Madara revealed to have on his back a small backpack, and two pouches on his waist. He reached into the pouch on his right side and pulled out a small glass bottle with a blue liquid. His gaze then fell onto the wounded warrior with short cut, dark brown hair and ruined leather armor.

"Now then, let us see if this 'potion' does as expected." He said incredulously.

Removing the lid to the potion, Madara shook the contents all over the warrior's upper torso and onto his wounds. With his [Sharingan] Madara could see the effects as the potion was slowly mending and healing the wounds inflicted. Placing the empty bottle back into his pouch, he then pulled out another one, and emptied its contents into the warrior's mouth. After he did this, color and vitality slowly returned to the man's face.

"Hmm... The information was accurate. Both internal and external use of these healing potions is viable. Though in this man's case, using both methods for recovery was the most beneficial." Madara said in a dispassionate and analytical voice.

Seeing that the man's life was no longer in danger, Madara then turned his attention to the other two. He picked up the woman who he heard cry out earlier and placed her next to her brother. She appeared to be no more than nineteen years of age, had long and healthy brown hair, and a clear skin complexion. He also recalled her clear sky-blue eyes from earlier.

She wore light robes and other cotton fabrics, with a simple silver amulet that seemed to be a magic item of some kind, as Madara could see its power with his [Sharingan] eyes. The same was true for the iron staff she wielded, and a single ring on the middle fingers of each hand.

Shortly after, he did the same for the third member of the team who had mid-length red hair, and a slightly thin body frame that had emphasized speed and mobility. He wore light leather armor, used a twin pair of daggers, and had a bow whose matching quiver was devoid of arrows. Madara's gaze looked over the grassy field that was now dyed crimson and saw at least a dozen goblins with multiple arrows in them.

"Hm. Decent work young man." Madara said in an almost bored tone of voice.

Having confirmed that the survivors were no longer in any danger Madara stood up, leaped over the barricade, and then made a cross-like symbol with the middle and index fingers of both hands.

[Mokuton Bunshin no Jutsu]

Suddenly, fifteen plant-like, wooden structures erupted all around Madara, that then took on his likeness and appearance. They then sprang forth into action and started to collect all the bodies of the humans and demi-humans and put them in separate piles. The humans were laid down with care and respect, while the goblin and ogre remains were thrown into a pile like trash.

In addition, all surviving arrows, weapons, goods, and coins were collected and placed in a wagon that was repaired with the use of Madara's [Mokuton]. The surviving trio of adventurers were also gently placed in there in preparation for travel.

Once all the preparations were complete, Madara's clones gathered around each pile, and each one released a powerful [Katon] that exploded into a pillar of flame that cremated all traces into ash.

He did this for two reasons. First, was to cover his tracks and direct involvement in this event. He may be in a new world, but he was still a ninja down to his very core, and leaving behind evidence of his involvement went against his instincts. Second, thanks again to the information supplied by the Observer, he also knew that in this new world leaving behind corpses can often lead to the birth of undead. In his mind, he was taking care of two potential problems with a single stroke.

Having released his [Sharingan], the reflection of the bright orange flames danced on his eyes as he gazed upon the sight with a blank and neutral facial expression. It was almost as if he felt something for the poor human souls that died such ignominious deaths at the hands of trash he started to see as less than even animals.

"Hmph!" He exclaimed in a dismissive manner.

He walked over to the fully loaded wagon as one of his clones had managed to track down and retrieve two surviving horses that had somehow managed to survive. Madara then hopped onto the drivers seat of the wagon and grabbed the reins as his clone connected them to the steeds. He then looked back at the survivors as he sank into thought.

 _'The information that old man gave me only had basic information of this world. If I want to gain more than that, then heading into a population center and making contact with some of the locals is the most logical course of action. These children I saved should suffice, and will feel indebted to me for their lives...'_

Madara's thoughts trail off and his facial expression softens as his sight settles on the brother/sister duo that was sleeping soundly next to each other. He then turns around and lets out an exaggerated sigh as he beckons the horses to move along the dirt road before them.

"Hashirama. I wonder if this is your influence." He says in annoyance.

 **...**

About an hour later, Madara could see a walled city in the distance with his [Sharingan] eyes. As he released his eye's visual powers he then heard his passengers stirring and realized that they would soon awaken. He stopped the wagon and turned his body to face the ones he had rescued. All three were beginning to wake up at nearly the same time, and he did not seem the surprised by it. In fact, it was like he was expecting it.

The first to sit up was the young woman, as she grabbed her head and winced as if she were in pain. Then came the red-haired young man who, upon closer inspection, looked to be in his early twenties, and did much the same as she did. The last to sit up was the warrior who seemed to be at most twenty years of age. All of their movements were sluggish and disoriented, and had not even acknowledged each other's presence yet.

After about a minute or so, the first to speak with slurred speech would be the warrior whose wounds were now completely healed.

"S-Suvi? Ish tha' 'ou?"

The girl's eyes shot open almost immediate after hearing his voice. Her head slowly turned to her left, almost in hesitation to what she would see. To her shock and relief she saw her older brother was completely healed and in good health. Her eyes then filled with tears as she tackle-hugged him and spoke in a loud, cracking voice as she sobbed in happiness and relief.

"Big-brother Nigel! Thank the gods you're alive! I was so worried!" She said as her emotions let loose and she cried without restraint.

Although still slightly disoriented, the brother whose name was now known as Nigel, gazed warmly upon his sobbing sister with bright grey eyes. He returned her embrace and rubbed the top of her head in an attempt to try and calm her down. They seemed to be lost in their own little world as they gave little to no acknowledgement to their surroundings. The last to speak would be the red-haired young man near them.

"Oi, you two. Imma all for tearful reunions, but could you take a few moments to look around you. We're in a wagon and we've got company, of the human kind." He said as his awe filled eyes were on Madara in the driver's seat the entire time.

Upon hearing their comrade, the brother and sister rubbed their eyes and then looked around them and finally realized their surroundings with confusion clearly evident on their faces. They then looked in the same direction their comrade was and saw the man in the wagon's driver's seat.

He had a seemingly neutral and uninterested facial expression as they looked upon his features. He had clear, healthy skin, black hair that partially covered the right side of his face and black eyes that seemed to be filled with power and a strong will that captured their attention and froze them in place. They could not understand why this foreign looking man had such an effect on them, but they could feel strength in his gaze alone.

After a moment of silence, the red-haired man would once again break the silence as he spoke in a confused, uncertain voice.

"I-It seems like we were rescued by this man, a-and that w-we were the only survivors."

"Hm. A fine assessment young man." Madara said in response.

His stern, deep voice was likewise filled with will and power, and it made those present take immediate notice. As the memories of their battle came back, both Denys and Suvi realized that this man had saved them.

As they started to regain awareness of their surroundings, a thought had occurred to them as they realized something important that they had overlooked. Nigel went over his chest with his bare hands, as he just then noticed his wounds were gone. He then smacked his lips as he seemed to recognize the familiar aftertaste of a healing potion. He nodded his head as if to confirm the suspicions they too were having.

Nigel spoke in a weak but firm voice filled with gratitude as he took a bow.

"On behalf of my team, I thank you for saving us. My name is Nigel Tvenstrup. This is my younger sister Suvi Tvenstrup, and this is our friend and teammate Denys Shkoda. We are in your debt." As he named his party they also took a bow.

"You are welcome young man." Madara said as his voice remained as strong and as intimidating as ever.

"M-Might we know your name good sir?" Nigel said as his voice stumbled for a moment feeling the pressure from Madara's presence.

"Umu. My name is Madara. Now raise your heads. You have already given your thanks." Madara said in a slightly softer tone of voice so as to ease their anxiety.

They did as instructed and looked upon their savior with the same expression of awe and gratitude as before. Madara then spoke in a calm voice as he addressed them.

"As for your debt to me, you shall pay it in the form of information. I am new to these lands and will require your aid. Does that sound fair?"

The trio then looked at each other for a moment, as if they were in a silent conversation with each other. They then nodded one after the other, and Nigel spoke up once more.

"That won't be a problem. Judging on where we are, we should be less than an hour away from the Fortress City of E-Rantel if we keep following this path. Will that be satisfactory?"

"Hm. For now."

"Um, excuse me. May I ask a question?" Suvi asked hesitantly.

"Yes, girl? What is it?" Madara responded in a neutral tone.

"Um, I was wondering, in order to rescue us and have this wagon full of salvaged goods you must have been able to finish off the rest of the goblins and ogres by yourself. How were you able to accomplish such a feat?" Suvi said as she seemed barely able to contain her curiosity.

Madara had a barely noticeable smirk as he thought to himself.

 _'She is a fairly bright girl.'_

He then reached to pick up his [Katana] that rested in the seat with him and showed it to the trio as he replied.

"I used this." He said simply as he then placed his weapon back in the seat.

The trio were both dumbfounded and awed at the same time from the all too brief reply. As adventurers they knew all too well that any warrior in possession of a [Katana] would be a powerful one, and would be instantly recognized as such. Knowing this, the third member of their team, Denys, asked another question in a voice filled with a great deal of excitement and enthusiasm as he smiled ear to ear.

"Oh! Mister Madara, you must be a great warrior where you are from, to have such a weapon in hand. Right?!"

"Umu, yes. You could say that." Madara simply said in reply as he turned around and made the horses continue on their way. As he did so he mused to himself the reaction.

 _'Hm. Now I remember. The information given mentioned that a [Katana] was the mark of a high-level warrior in this world. I briefly overlooked that detail. I will need to be a bit more careful in that case. Also, now that I know where in this new world I am, I can move about more freely without the aid of a map. These three may prove useful in the short term.'_

As Madara finished his train of thought, he could hear his passengers carrying on a conversation of their own.

"Brother, how do you feel?"

"Ugh. A bit sore and weak, but nothing too bad. What about the two of you?"

"I'm fine brother. Just tired with a slight headache from mana use. What about you Denys?~"

"Heh. Thanks to our savior I'm fine. Maybe a little thirsty." Denys said with a grin.

His two teammates could only smirk as they once again settled into an embrace, with both of them feeling it both comfortable and natural as they rested. Denys ignored it since he knew the two siblings since childhood, and knew that they were always close. He then took a moment to look over the goods they were riding with. It didn't take him long to do a mental inventory of what was present, and then he frowned.

"Oi, you two. Some bad news. We've only got half the cargo. The client won't like this."

Nigel and Suvi both frowned upon hearing that, but for different reasons as Suvi spoke.

"That's not our fault! They only hired two iron ranked parties, to protect two wagon's worth of goods." She said in annoyance.

Nigel then spoke up in a calm voice before she could continue.

"That can't be helped Suvi. The route we took is normally clear of any dangers and has been for a few years. They hardly ever hire adventurer parties above iron rank for the task."

"Yeah, I hafta agree with you there, Nigel. To see goblins and ogres venture that far out from the forests is just not normal. Somethin' must've happened." Denys said calmly.

"But we lost leader and his wife! They were the pillars of this team. A team we were finally going to name after we passed our ranking exams to reach silver rank." Suvi said as she became saddened.

"They didn't have any other family did they?" Denys asked.

"No. I've no idea about the others either." Nigel responded.

Just as they were hanging their heads low in dejection, Madara then spoke up without turning his back, and in a firm tone of voice, that also had a hint of sympathy to it.

"Do not let this one failure paint the rest of your future, young adventurers. When you walk the path of life and death, one must be willing to accept that at any time it will be inevitable. What matters is how you move forward from this. You are alive, correct? Then don't waste it. Learn from this, and remember the fallen. Keep them close, so as to push you ever forward."

That got their attention as they looked at his straight, and powerful back with eyes of admiration and respect. They then would bow their heads and in unison respond.

"Thank you very much for your words, Sir Madara!"

"Hm. You are welcome. And just 'Madara' will do." He replied calmly.

 **...**

Less than an hour later, they had arrived at the E-Rantel front gates. The line was relatively short, which was somewhat unusual for a late-afternoon day. The procedure to enter the city was a relatively simple one, where they had to show permits and/or IDs for entry. All was fine for the party, except for the part where Madara had to be inspected and cleared as a new arrival.

Although there were times exceptions could be made, this was not one of them since the word of low ranking adventurers would not suffice to vouch for him. Not amused in the slightest, Madara carefully used his [Sharingan] to cast illusionary effects on them. Making them think he had permission to enter from a high ranking authority, he then entered through the gates without further delay or hassle. He also made sure to conceal his [Katana] underneath his cloak to avoid any unnecessary attention.

Upon passing through the checkpoint, Madara saw the trio standing next to the wagon with surprised expressions on their faces. Denys would be the first to give voice to their mutual surprise.

"Sir Madara! They let you go through so quickly. That's incredible. They hardly ever do that." He said in wide-eyed admiration.

"As I have said numerous times on the way here, Denys, just 'Madara' will do." He said in mild annoyance.

During their short time traveling together, Madara had a great impact on the young adventurer and he had taken to calling him with the title "Sir" as a sign of admiration and respect. Although Madara had corrected him each time, he persisted regardless.

Madara was slightly annoyed by the overt hero worship, but a part of him actually enjoyed the witty back and forth. Not since his old friendship with Hashirama did he recalling having fun with simple conversation, so he let it slide.

"Denys, give it a rest for a minute. I need to speak with Madara." Nigel said in a serious tone of voice, to which Denys relented and complied.

"Nigel, is it? What do you need? You and your sister have already given me directions to where I can find lodging."

For a moment there was hesitation in his body language. Like he wanted to say something and was unsure at _how_ to say it. After only a moment he steeled his resolve, looked right into Madara's eyes and spoke.

"Sir, I'm hoping that you would consider training us."

"..."

There was silence in the air as Nigel's sudden request straightened the postures of his teammates. Madara could tell that they were as surprised as he was by the request, but were in total agreement with it. He stared at them long and hard as he weighted the pros and cons of the request.

 _'Hmm... This young man is serious. It is doubtful that any training I could give would yield any worthwhile results. This is a world where chakra does not even exist after all. Although, it is a chance to see the use of this world's magic and [Martial Arts] up close. If nothing else it would be beneficial to me to see how growth works in this world. And it is refreshing to see the older brother take the lead.'_

"Tell me something, Nigel. Can you use [Martial Arts]?"

"Uh, yes I can. Denys can use a little as well." Nigel replied with a tinge of hope in his voice.

After a minute about a minute, Madara spoke up again.

"Very well. Starting tomorrow I will give you some training. When is your next rank up evaluation?"

"Oh! It is one month from now."

"More than enough. In a month's time, I will work you three to the bone. You best be prepared for it."

"Yes!" "Yes!" "Yes!" All three answered in unison with little to no hesitation.

For a brief moment, Madara found himself feeling impressed by the unified revolve of the trio.

 _'Perhaps this might be worth my time.'_ He mused to himself.

"Well then, shall we..."

Just as he took a step forward and began to speak his eyes shot wide open for a moment before he composed himself.

 _'What is this that I am sensing? A tremendous power is nearby, but where...?'_

"Um, Madara, sir? Is something the matter?" Suvi asked in concern.

Just as he was about to answer, a sudden commotion started to erupt from the same checkpoint that they had just went through. They could see the guards gather around and they could hear people loudly speaking in a great deal of excitement.

"They've returned!"

"How many?"

"Only two!"

"Which two?"

"It's... Momon and Nabe!"

There were cheers as the guards and other people in line to get into E-Rantel parted to make way for two individuals.

The first was an incredibly tall man who wore a fully jet-black, full-plate armor that was intricately edged in gold, but also sported numerous signs of battle with scorch and claw marks everywhere. He wore a full, closed helm with narrow slits that made it very difficult to see into from the outside. Along with that, he also wore a crimson red cape, and had two magnificent greatswords on his back.

The second was an exceptionally beautiful woman with black eyes that gleamed like onyxes. She also had thick and lustrous black hair that was tied into a ponytail, and her snow white skin had not a blemish, and shined like pearls in the sun. When she walked alongside her companion, there was an air of elegance which surrounded her. She wore a dark brown robe that was plain in make, but immaculate in appearance.

Around both their necks were mythril adventurer plates that denoted their ranks.

The crowd could be heard referring to Momon as, "Dark Hero" as he passed them by walking strong and proud with the exotic beauty Nabe to his right side. Madara had watched these proceedings with scrutinizing eyes as he looked upon the two from a short distance away. Madara noticed that the trio behind him were just as curious as he was and thus spoke to them over his left shoulder.

"Do you know those two?"

"Oh, well not really. We were away for some time, although we were told about a pair of powerful adventurers that just appeared. They seem to match the descriptions we were given." Nigel said in response.

"Whew! She's nice to look at." Denys said with a wide grin.

"Oh? I didn't know you went for women.~" Suvi said with a mocking smile.

"Oi, don't be mean, Suvi. I like women too. I'm just not attracted to you is all." Denys retorted with a victorious smile.

Suvi was had a pouting look on her face as she blushed from embarrassment, and a small measure of disappointment. Nigel could only chuckle in amusement at the scene.

Madara had ignored the talking trio altogether as he continued to stare intently at the approaching Nabe and Momon with the focus of a hawk.

 _'There's no mistaking it. They're the ones I sensed earlier. The woman is stronger than anyone here I've sensed, but she is far weaker than I am, and I can also sense that her life-force isn't human. The one next to her is much stronger than her, but as much power as I am sensing, I can't detect any life-force. Those markings and battle damage on his armor seems somewhat deliberate and intentional. Real battle damage is often more random and chaotic. How suspicious.'_

Just as Madara had concluded his inner analysis, the duo he was studying was coming upon them. He noticed that the man called Momon had looked at him for a moment before turning his sight directly ahead.

Nabe on the other hand glared at Madara with hostility and disdain, like he wasn't worthy of her notice. His eyes narrowed at this and just as Nabe and Momon passed by them, Madara grabbed Nabe by the throat with his right hand and forced her down to the ground. She was taken completely off-guard by the action, as was Momon and the trio of lower ranked adventurers behind.

"Unhand me you maggot!" Nabe hissed.

In response, Madara tightened the grip on his right hand with an almost mechanical strength that choked any further words away from her throat. He then proceeded to arm lock her right arm with his left hand. As he glared at Nabe he spoke in cold and threatening tones, while she thrashed in his hands.

"Little girl, a word of warning: watch your actions carefully. Not only were your glares extremely rude, but in some cultures they're a sign of hostility."

Madara then moved his sight from Nabe to Momon, who stood ready to attack with his right hand on the hilt of one of his swords on his back.

"Momon, is it? You should train your dogs to have better manners, lest their poor and shallow behaviors draw you into troubles you don't need."

There was a moment of silence in the entire area after he had spoken those words. It was as if time stopped and the entire world was holding in its breath. After what was perhaps the longest thirty seconds in history, Momon eased off the grip on his sword's hilt and relented. He then spoke in deep and commanding tones.

"Nabe. Stand down."

Reacting to his words, she ceased her actions and relaxed. Madara then relaxed his grip when he then saw Momon take a bow and speak apologetically.

"On behalf of my teammate, I apologize for her conduct. She's a bit dense when it comes to people."

"Hmph. I accept your apology." Madara calmly replied as he stood up to allow Nabe the chance to get back up on her own two feet.

As she stood next to Momon, she cradled her throat with her left hand, and gritted her teeth as she looked at Madara with murderous eyes. He glared back at her and spoke with a deep and icy tone of voice.

"Glare at me again little girl, and not even his apologies will stop me from gouging out your eyes."

Just then Momon's right gauntlet chopped Nabe over the head and then forced her into a bowing position.

"I hope we all can overlook this incident and move forward from this." Momon said almost hurriedly.

"I agree, as long as you can better teach your dog not to pick fights with strangers." Madara said in an empty tone as he folded his arms underneath his cloak.

"That has certainly been one of my goals. Also, may I know your name, sir?" Momon asked politely.

"My name is Madara. Now leave." He said coldly as he turned his back on them.

"Very well, Madara. Perhaps we can meet again, under better circumstances." Momon said cordially.

"Perhaps."

Momon then practically dragged Nabe away from Madara's direction and pushes her forward. Madara thinks to himself as they walk away.

 _'I should thank that inept little girl. She gave me the opening I needed to plant a tracking jutsu on her, and to confirm my suspicions. She's indeed not human, and while strong, she's nothing compared to me. Her teammate is an enigma. As close as he was I still sensed no life from him. Only a great deal of what is referred to as "mana". This is somewhat interesting. Perhaps my stay in this world will be more enjoyable than I had thought...'_

Just as he had finished his inner thoughts, Madara turned around and saw that the trio of adventurers he had saved were gawking at him wide-eyed with astonishment and no small degree of shock. Denys would be the first to break the silence as he then excitedly spoke up with wide-eyed enthusiasm.

"T-T-That was amazing! You man-handled a mythil ranked adventurer like it was no problem at all! Nigel, if I had any doubts, they're gone now! Great job asking him for some trainin'!" He said with a thumbs up.

Nigel was the picture of both shock and embarrassment as he looked like he wanted to dig himself a hole and stay there. Suvi was likewise dumbfounded as she stood with her mouth agape.

"Hmph. She was an ill-mannered little girl, and I have little patience for such things, so keep that in mind. Also, keep this little incident to yourselves. Now, you three should be returning to the client to complete your task, correct? Then get a move on. We'll meet again tomorrow for training, here at this spot at 8. Understood?" Madara said firmly.

"U-Uh, right! Um, okay. W-We'll see you then, sir." Nigel stumbled to say as he then took a bow of respect, with his comrades following suit.

The trio then climbed into the wagon and then rode away as Madara walked in a different direction in search of lodging for the evening.

 **...**

Some distance away, Momon and Nabe were silently walking along a cobblestone path towards the Adventurer's Guild. Passers by were giving them smiles and cheers while Momon gave them friendly waves. Nabe on the other hand was fuming with rage and killing intent that ended up frightening some of those pedestrians into going into other directions and away from Momon, who did not fail to notice this.

Once they had walked into a relatively clear area of the street, Momon grabbed Nabe by the shoulder and ducked into a nearby alleyway. He then practically threw her against a wall as he towered over her and spoke in a stern tone of voice.

"What are you doing, Nabe?!"

"Momon-sa...n. I am... May I go back and kill that worm who dared to lay hands on me?" She said as she gritted her teeth.

"NO! As far as I am concerned you deserved what happened. I have repeatedly told you to keep your open hostility towards humans in check, but you failed to listen and nearly ruined the public images of the adventurers Momon and Nabe. That nearly wasted the sacrifice I made when I had to kill Shalltear and cover for her as Honyopenyoko!" He said with a tinge of anger clear in his voice.

Enlightenment finally dawned on Nabe as she understood the full meaning behind his words, and in an instant all energy faded from her face and body language. Even her ponytail seemed to droop as shame washed over her face. She then takes a deep bow.

"My sincerest apologies, Ain..."

Before she could say another syllable, Momon chopped her over the head to silence her, clearly allowing his frustration with his companion to show.

"And how many times have I told you to only call me 'Momon' when outside?!"

"I deeply apologize, Momon-san!"

"Umu. You finally start to understand. However, if you continue to make these simple mistakes Nabe, I will begin to question your ability to serve me." He said coldly.

Her reaction was immediate as her whole body shuddered in fear and tears even began to form in her eyes. Momon then thought to himself as he saw this.

 _'Ah~ah. Was that a bit too much? Still, I can't have her making these mistakes in public. Why can't the NPCs have a little more common sense and social graces? This incident just brought all my frustrations out. I was also so stunned at what happened I couldn't even react, even though I am undead now.'_

Just as Momon had finished his thoughts, he noticed that Nabe was a quivering mess as she remained in a bowing position. He then placed his right hand on her left shoulder as he spoke in a calm and gentle voice to soothe her fears.

"Be at ease, Narberal Gamma. As I have said before, what you need to do is to be careful, learn from your mistakes, and take care not to repeat them. If you understand, then raise your head. I need you to be in good shape for when we return to the guild in triumph."

That seemed to have calmed her down as she then wiped tears from her eyes and then slowly raised her head up from her bowing position. Her face went back to a neutral expression as she looked up to her master.

"That's good Nabe, now let us return." He said gently.

"As you command, Momon-san."

Momon took the lead as they exited the alleyway and went back on the path they were following earlier. After a few moments, he cupped his chin in thought.

 _'Hm? Wait a second... That strange man made some good points, but how was he able to do that to Narberal? She's a level-63 doppelgänger...'_

"...!"

Just then, realization struck his consciousness like a thunderbolt as he recalled those events in his mind.

 _'Damn it! Between having to kill Shalltear, and my frustrations at Narberal's behavior I completely overlooked the fact that man called "Madara", had the strength to restrain her. That's not normal for this world. Is he a player?! His name didn't sound familiar, but maybe it's an alias. Is he the one who brainwashed Shalltear? Ah! What a blunder! What right do I have to lecture Narberal when I overlook something so important?!'_

Just as he was panicking on the inside, a green light washes over him inside the armor, so subtle that hardly anyone would have been able to notice. Calming down in that instant, he began to collect his thoughts.

 _'Right now it's too late to track him down, but even if I did I have no idea as to his abilities so sending in some stealth NPCs to spy on him is not a good idea. Certain class skills can see though those things. Aaah! I'll worry about it later! Right now, I need to focus on completing my job. I'm an undead, so why do I feel like I have a headache?!'_

Just as he had completed his inner musings, he found himself in front of the guild's front door. The instant he walked in, gasps and cheers could be heard, even from the outside.

 **...**

Later on that very evening, there was a darkened bedroom with only the moonlight from a nearby window providing any illumination. In a moderate sized bed nearby there were two figures underneath the sheets letting out moans of pleasure. The sounds were of a man and a woman passionately making love as they neared their mutual climax.

"AAAAH!"

"AARGH!"

The sounds of heavy breathing could be heard as the tryst seemed to have ended, and as things came into focus a woman could be seen rolling off from the top of a man to his left side. Still covered by white sheets, they laid still in an embrace before the woman spoke up in a sultry tone of voice.

"That was fantastic, Nigel.~"

"Heh. Same to you, Suvi."

The man and woman were revealed to be the adventurer siblings, Suvi and Nigel. They who recently had a brush with death and who were saved by their mutual benefactor, Madara. As they laid there in bed, they carried on a conversation as if all was normal.

"I'm so glad that you're still alive, brother. The thought of losing you made my heart sink into my stomach." Suvi said in a pained voice. Nigel held her tighter as he replied.

"I know. I'm kind of pathetic. I promised our parents that I would protect you, no matter what, but I can't seem able to keep that promise lately." He said in dejection.

"No, we protect each other. Isn't that why we both became adventurers? Isn't that also why you asked Sir Madara to train all three of us?"

"Heh. Yeah, it is. You saw how he handled a mythril rank, right? With his help, maybe we all can get better. *sighs* The client was none too pleased with the loss of half the goods. I'm just thankful that he listened to us about what happened. We even got a bonus out of that mess." Nigel said in relief.

"He just didn't believe us about what Madara did. But I guess that would be normal. If I didn't see him kill those six goblins in a flash, I don't think I would either. I can't seem to remember anything after that though. It's all a blur." Suvi said.

"I hear ya', Suvi. Hey, maybe after our training, maybe we can get him to join up?" Nigel said in a hopeful voice.

"Tee hee. That would be great. *Yawn* Let's sleep now. We've got a big day ahead." Suvi said tiredly.

"I love you, sis." Nigel said affectionately.

"You too, big brother." She replied as they kissed each other goodnight.

 **...**

 ***Author's Note: Well, the responses are in, and I will be doing this story on a semi-regular basis. Just remember, my main series has first dibs on my time and attention so releases will continue to be irregular. Anywho, feel free to leave a review and/or a PM. Until next time! ^_^***


	3. Chapter 3-Mysteries & Explorations

**CHAPTER 3-MYSTERIES & EXPLORATIONS  
**

In a darkened room sitting cross-legged in meditation was Madara, still in the traveling attire he received from the Observer, shortly after his arrival in this new world. Thanks to the information he gained from the young adventurers he saved, he found a decent mid-class inn to base himself in for the evening.

"Hmm... I can no longer sense the tracking jutsu I placed on that girl. It wasn't removed. That much is certain. It feels more like it is being blocked by some powerful force. How very interesting. Something else for me to ponder." He said to himself.

He was mentally reviewing everything that has happened, and everything he learned with a pensive expression on his face.

While he did so, Madara was questioning everything that he has done thus far, and in particular, his handling of the mythril ranked adventurer known to him as, "Nabe". What had his attention, were the feelings of anger and disgust he felt when she glared at him in contempt and disdain. He felt it was a slight upon him in particular, but didn't fully understand why, and where such feelings were coming from.

 _'Why did I act in such a manner? I am not one to act thoughtlessly or impulsively, like those two young men I once fought. Such a strange feeling it is. Was it pride then? Perhaps, but I feel that there could be more to it.'_ He allowed his thoughts and feelings to wander as he searched for the answer in his mind.

During this he remembered the scene he came upon when he found the caravan that was beset by the goblins and ogres. The same could have happened to him when he had been newly awakened in this world. The brutality and the acts of barbarity he had witnessed them inflict upon the humans there, offended him to his core. It was this point that filled him with confusion.

Throughout his long life, he had seen the repeating cycle of violence and brutality many times. Seeing humans kill and slaughter each other was par the course as far as he was concerned. It was a testament to how jaded he had become in his life, as he had seen what he felt was the worst of humanity.

It was one of the main reasons he sought out the "Infinite Tsukuyomi", in his world. Still, after his second death and his second resurrection, he could feel that a part of him had softened, at least a little bit, when he recalled his final goodbyes with his old rival and friend Hashirama.

However, what he saw at the caravan ambush had stirred something different within him. The outrage and wrath it brought out had been completely unexpected. The world he lived in was one where humans were the dominant race, and although there were sentient beasts, very few preyed upon humans like he saw those demi-humans did.

He then slowly started to realize the reason why as he then remembered long forgotten feelings he once had for his fellow man, before the brutal realities of his war-torn life had settled in. With this in mind, he took the time to review the state of humanity in this new world. He did this thinking it might provide an answer, since most of the new information he gained had not settled in, and he was not consciously aware of yet.

What surprised and even offended him to a certain degree was the fact that in this new world, humanity was the weakest race in a world filled with predators. He knew of the time roughly 600 years in this world's past where humanity was on the verge of dying out. If not for the intervention of powerful beings that were called the "Six Great Gods" and others like them, humanity would more than likely be extinct.

Madara also knew of the current status of human nations in this new world. From what he had gathered, there were roughly six human countries on this continent, with the Re-Estize Kingdom being the most geographically safe from outer, non-human threats. As he reviewed his information, he grasped the sorry state the Kingdom truly was in as it was a corrupt mess that did little to safeguard its people.

Then there were the two countries closest to the Kingdom, the Baharuth Empire and the Slane Theocracy. Taken together these were the safest human nations on the continent. The same could not be said for the Roble Holy Kingdom, Karnassus City-State Alliance, and the Dragonic Kingdom, which faced near daily threats from hostile non-humans in varying degrees.

Madara's expression soured as he recalled that the further away one went from the central continent, the fewer human nations and settlements there were. He felt a pang of disgust hit as he recalled that in a nation called, "The Troll Kingdom", the demi-humans there consider 6-month old human fetuses to be an exquisite delicacy, which they served to their most honored guests.

A similar state of affairs was practiced in the beastman countries, where one of which was currently invading the aforementioned Dragonic Kingdom. He recognized that this was a pattern that repeated all over this world, as humans where often lowered to the status of playthings, slaves, livestock, or all of the above.

In the eastern continent, only two human nations had managed to survive. Despite a few rivalries, they had formed alliances with the dwarven and elven nations that still existed for the expressed purpose of their continued survival. If not for sympathetic dragons and other powerful beings, they too would have long since vanished. In the western continent that was across the seas, humanoids were practically extinct.

All this information had coalesced into Madara's consciousness, and brought about subtle changes to his views and feelings that he himself did not even realize at the time. That is, not until after he encountered Nabe. The fact that a non-human, masquerading as a human, looked down on him, was an affront he could not tolerate, and combined with his most recent experience, gave birth to a new kind of anger for him.

His hands clenched into fists in his lap as his Sharingan flared, and glowed in the dark of his room. He then felt the return of his two oldest companions, anger and hate, as he recalled all he had learned, and the face of the non-human that dared to offend his honor, and his now growing pride as a human. He who was a veritable god among men.

"Hmph. How curious." He remarked.

A faint smile escaped his lips as he placed his right hand on the left side of his chest and then spoke in a whimsical manner.

"Hashirama. I never thought that a man like me could change, even slightly. It is almost comical." He said as he finished speaking with a light chuckle.

Just then, Madara's eyes twitched as if he had reacted to something.

"So then, they found some useful things."

As he said that he disappeared in a burst of white smoke and steam, leaving his room still and quiet.

 **...**

In a large, bright, and spacious study, a large figure clad in luxurious black robes sat at an exquisitely designed desk. Pearl white, skeletal fingers which bore nine magnificent rings were interlaced as the elbows of the arms rested on top of the desk. They rested in front of a pure white skull with red flame-like dots of light inside empty eye sockets.

This was the Overlord of Death, and master of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, Ainz Ooal Gown, who sat at his desk as if he were in deep contemplation. He lets out a long and exaggerated sigh as he leans back in his chair, and with his hands going to his arm rests. After a few moments of silence, his sight goes to his right hand that was trembling ever so slightly.

"Che!"

He reaches over with his left hand to grab hold of his right, and after a few seconds the trembling subsides.

"Again?... what's going on?" Ainz says to himself in annoyance.

Cupping his chin with his right hand, Ainz quietly ponders to himself in search of the answer to his question.

 _'This started ever since I met that man called Madara. When I first saw him in the street, I felt strange. It felt like he was bigger than he looked, and I felt repelled by him. I didn't realize it at first because of the sudden scuffle between him and Narberal. Even though it was technically her fault, I didn't feel the anger and worry for her like I normally do for the NPCs. Instead, all my instincts was telling me to resolve the issue quickly and to get away from him as soon as possible...'_

Ainz' hand goes back to his chair's arm rest as he continues his line of thought.

 _'I only realized this after I scolded Narberal and finished my business at the guild. Every time I think about him, my hand shakes, and I feel anxious and... afraid? That shouldn't be possible. I'm an undead now, and even if I have a few lingering emotions, fear and anxiety shouldn't happen that easily. Is he really a player? There's something about him that makes me think he isn't...'_

There was a sudden knock at the door to his study that brings Ainz Ooal Gown back from his thoughts. After a short pause he gives permission to enter.

Then a world class beauty gracefully steps into the study. She wore a pure white dress that had matching long gloves, with a golden necklace that was patterned after a spiderweb that extended from her shoulders down to over her large breasts. Her hair was a flowing, lustrous jet-black that reached down past her waist, and had a pair of horns jutting out the sides of her head.

She was the Overseer of the Floor Guardians of Nazarick, and personal creation of one of Ainz' friends, Albedo. She wore a bewitching smile on her face that could entrance any man with but a glance. She takes a bow and speaks in a sweet, honey like voice.

"My apologies for disturbing you at this hour, Ainz-sama.~"

"Umu. It's fine Albedo. I was not doing anything of importance anyways."

"Ah.~ Such a generous master. As expected of the man I love!~" Albedo says as her eyes glaze over in excitement, and the wings on her waist twitch.

"U-Uh, A-Ah." Ainz said weakly as he reels back slightly from her display.

 _'Aaah. Why did I have to alter Tabula-san's settings?'_ Ainz thought to himself in regret.

In his original human life, he was a virgin salary-man with almost no experience in dealing with the affections of the opposite sex. As such, whenever Albedo would put her feelings for him on full display, there were times he was at a loss at how to respond. In the end he resolved to just force his way through as he spoke to her.

"What brings you here, Albedo?"

"Oh! Pardon me Ainz-sama." She said as she composes herself before continuing. "I had wished to discuss the incident in E-Rantel with you, regarding the human that you and Narberal encountered."

 _'Aaah. The one thing I didn't want to think about in front of any of the guardians. How am I going to explain it if those strange hand tremors start up again? Oh, my stomach hurts. Oh! I delayed a response...'_

"And? What did you wish to say, Albedo?" He said in a dignified manner as he also carefully hid his hands under his desk.

"Yes, my lord. I wanted to seek your permission to put the area and also the human in question under surveillance, due to the strength that Narberal described, and the potential danger he may pose."

The lights in Ainz' skull dimmed as Albedo put forward her request. Indeed, it was an action he had considered before. However, with his most recent confusion regarding his reaction to the mysterious man called Madara, and him still dealing with the aftermath of being forced to kill a brainwashed Shalltear, it was something that had briefly slipped his mind.

 _'Albedo has a point. Player or not, he may be a threat. Especially if he can make me feel like I have a cramp in a stomach I don't even have anymore. But if that man has any skills or talents that can help him detect surveillance from magic or stealth type NPCs, it wouldn't take long to realize that activity started right after he met Momon and Nabe. Even I would get suspicious. I can't risk any negative reactions or suspicions to the good names of Momon and Nabe. Not when it's started to pay off. But I can't ignore this either. What to do...?'_

After a moment with his head down in contemplation, he lifted it back up to speak to Albedo in the best authoritarian voice he could muster.

"For the time being Albedo, we do nothing. If this man has the skills or perception to notice our surveillance, then it wouldn't take much for him to link it to his most recent encounter with Momon and Nabe. I don't want to risk any negative consequences or suspicions to their personas. Am I understood?"

"My lord, if I may, does a single human really warrant such caution?" Albedo said politely, but there was an undercurrent of disbelief in her voice.

"Albedo, as I have said before, never underestimate a potential danger, even if it comes from a human. The fact is, even I am not sure that man is human, and we cannot afford any careless mistakes like the one Narberal made. Although it could be said that her mistake was a good fortune in disguise in alerting us to this man's presence."

"Ah. I see. As expected of Ainz-sama. I apologize for my shallow thinking." She says as she takes a bow of respect.

"Not at all, Albedo. It's fine as long as you understand. Hmm... now then, wait at least three weeks before placing him and the area under surveillance with the combined use of magic and servants proficient in stealth. That should give sufficient time to ensure that any suspicions to Momon and Nabe can be avoided. Now go."

"Understood, my lord. Then I will take my leave." Albedo says as she takes a final bow before she leaves Ainz study.

After he is sure that she has left, Ainz lets out an exaggerated sigh as he slips into the comfort of his own thoughts.

 _'Ah~ah. Putting on the act of a wise ruler is tough. I wonder if I will ever get used to it? Huh? Not again. What a bother...'_

His thoughts trail off as he once again notices a tremor in his right hand. This time he clenches his fist and pounds it a few times on his armrest, which seems to have had the desired effect. Ainz then grunts as a thought crosses his mind.

 _'I hope I made the right choice here. I have a bad feeling about all this...'_

 **...**

A slight breeze gently caresses the leaves of nearby trees as a lone hawk with brown and white feathers floats down onto one of the branches. The animal seemed to be perfectly at ease with itself and its surroundings. Then in an instant a blur passes it by, and the avian was gone. That same blur leapt from tree branch to tree branch with a blinding speed that belied its ability to do so in near complete silence.

In what seemed to be five minutes, this blur had silently traversed approximately two kilometers, but then comes to a stop in a clearing in a forest. Standing still in the light of the moon was Madara with the hawk under his left arm. After looking around, he takes a step forward and places his right hand on the grass. The instant he did there was a burst of steam that erupted, and there stood another Madara.

This second Madara looked at the first and the hawk that it held in its arm as he spoke in a satisfied toned of voice.

"Hm. Sending out my clones beforehand is proving beneficial in exploring this new world."

What Madara was referring to, was the fifteen Wood-Release clones he had created earlier in the day. After they had cleaned up the scene of the caravan massacre and the subsequent battle, they were sent out in all directions, and through Madara's link with them had kept in communication with the main body.

As the clone gently lowered the animal down, the original Madara's eyes morph and change into a shining, light purple color with ripple patterns that had spread over the entirety of both his eyeballs.

"Now then, it is time to see if the Rinnegan's 'Animal Path' abilities can still function in this new world."

After making that statement, he clasped his hands together, and once they had parted a black rod sprang forth from the palm of his left hand. He proceeded to lower it to the hawk that still lay unconscious. He then thrust the rod in the animal and retracted his hand, leaving it in just below its neck. Madara repeated this three more times across the hawk's back before he stood up straight, leaving a total of four rods in the animal.

"Now, let's begin."

After he made that statement, both Madara and his clone took four steps back, and then a ring formed around the avian made up of different and distorted kinds of letters and symbols. Then he pressed his hands and fingers together to form the hand seal of Hitsuji (Ram).

[Rikudō no Jutsu: Chikushōdō]!

Suddenly a pillar of ethereal looking blue flame bursts up from the circle, engulfing the hawk and the circle entirely. After about a minute of this the sight dies down, and the circle fades from view. The hawk could no longer be seen, leaving only scorch marks.

It seemed a failure but Madara did not appear to be displeased. Instead he stepped forward and thrust his open right palm onto the ground.

[Kuchiyose no Jutsu]!

Immediately upon that command, a pillar of white steam shot up into the air, and then the flapping of giant wings cleared it away, revealing an incredibly large hawk with black rods in its body and the [Rinnegan] in its eye sockets. It cried out once, as if it was celebrating a victory of some kind. It then settled down and stood up on its two legs as if to display itself for inspection.

It was a sight to behold as it stood up 8 ½ feet tall (259 cm), with a corresponding wingspan that would be breath-taking if there was an observer nearby to appreciate the size and majesty of the newly reborn creature.

A faint smile briefly crosses over Madara's lips before he returns to his usual stern and focused countenance.

"It seems the test was a success. Now all I have to do is restock on my supply of summons. Fortunately, there is another good prospect near here." He said as he then dispelled the summon.

Madara clasps his hands together in a hand seal like that of the one from earlier and he once again disappears from view. His clone then leaps away in a high-speed blur and it completely disappears from sight.

In another location beside the edges of a giant lake shrouded by a thick blanket of mist, the real Madara reappeared next to another of his clones. He took a brief moment to survey his surroundings before he spoke in a deep, authoritarian tone of voice.

"Now, let us begin the main event."

After making that statement, both Madara and his clone placed their right hands below their chins with their index and middle fingers extended up vertically. A faint hum could be heard chiming in the air as they did this.

In what seemed like a mere twenty seconds, a large mass suddenly burst forth from from the body of water. What appeared was a massive reptilian quadruped whose size easily matched that of a large house. It had ten serpentine, snake like heads, and sharp curved teeth that could be seen as it hissed and growled in anger. It also had webbed feet, serpentine tail, and a thick strong body composed of scales and muscle.

The creature that Madara and his clone had "encouraged" to show itself was known as a hydra, which normally can have eight to twelve heads, depending on its age. Hydras are very strong and have high regenerative abilities, making them able to heal from any serious wounds given enough time.

"Hoh.~ An interesting specimen, and a perfect addition."

Just as Madara finished speaking, the already enraged hydra charged at him. He then looked at the hydra and said only one word in a deep, threatening voice.

"Obey."

The hydra's movement slowly stumbled and stopped as each of its heads glazed over, and the image of the Rinnegan could be seen in each of its eye sockets. As it stood still a number of blurs burst forth and thrust black rods into various parts of its body. It stood still in its daze seeming to feel nothing at all from these actions.

When the blurred movements ceased, there were black rods all over its main body, tail, necks, and heads as it was now surrounded by five more of his Wood-Release clones. Then Madara performed the same hand-seal as before as various circles and patterns emerged underneath the reptilian creature.

[Rikudō no Jutsu: Chikushōdō]!

As before, a pillar of ethereal looking blue flame bursts up from the circle, engulfing the hydra and the circle entirely. After a minute the sight dies down and leaves no traces of the creature behind.

"Hm. Another successful acquisition, and through the Animal Path, it should become much stronger, like the previous one. Now to..."

Just as he was about to do something else, Madara received a summons from another clone in a different location. His present clones then dispersed, having also sensed the summons. He then proceeded to clasp his hands together and vanishes in a burst of steam. With the departure of Madara and his clones, the thick blanket of mist slowly and inexplicably started to dissipate.

 **...**

The light of the evening moon shined down upon dilapidated and ruined remains of a small village near the Azerlisia Mountain range. It looked as if it was overgrown with moss and various other types of plants, showing that it had been abandoned for quite some time.

Nearby the abandoned settlement was a small cave leading into the base of one of the mountains, and appearing near the mouth of the cave was Madara, whose eyes had returned to normal, and was greeted by another of his clones. After exchanging a few brief glances they both walked into the cave together with the clone taking the lead. Though it was pitch black, they moved as if the darkness posed no issue for them.

The cave itself appeared to be an abandoned mine of some kind, with built-in support beams lining the tunnel, and digging tools strewn about the area. As they neared the end, two lit candles could be seen illuminating the darkened tunnel. When they finally approached the end, unearthly moans and grunts echoed in the narrow confines of the abandoned mine.

What came into view was a figure dressed in a faded, worn-out long coat with clothes that resembled that of a noble, but was equally faded from years of deterioration and lack of care. It was restrained from a framework made out of stone that secured the head and hands like a pillory. Upon closer inspection, the figure's fingers and head was a moving skeleton with faded, rotted flesh and red points of light in the eye sockets.

"RELEASE ME!" The skeleton bellowed with a deep male, echoing, sepulchral voice as it struggled in vain to break free.

The being that had been restrained was what was known as an Elder Lich. They were a powerful type of undead which were often magic casters, and capable of commanding lesser undead with the aid of necromancy. They could also cast highly destructive types of magic. At least, by this new world's limited standards and imagination.

"Ah. So this is an undead." Madara coldly remarked.

The lich ceased its struggles when it heard his voice and stared at the two Madara's standing before him. Without the appropriate amount of flesh on the face, it was nigh impossible to discern its facial expressions. However, its pause with silence, and mouth agape clearly showed that it was in shock at the appearance of two identical versions of what was obviously his captor. Then it stuttered as it spoke, clearly showing its shock.

"W-What i-is the meaning of t-this? Who are you?!"

Madara had a bored, disinterested expression on his face as he stepped forward, and his eyes widened only slightly at the question, before answering in a matching tone of voice.

"Ah. I see. Then you don't know. Very well. My name is Madara. Madara Uchiha. What fought and captured you was what you could call a copy of my being. A piece of myself I split off to explore and search for interesting things."

The lich seemed to be in both awe over such a thing as he gazed upon Madara, with the flames of its eye sockets becoming ever brighter. Then it closed its mouth and those flames dimmed as the lich spoke in a calm, and skeptical tone of voice, but still there was a very subtle, unexplained shaking in its body.

"If you can actually do what you say, then why did your 'copy' invade and disturb my home? How could I be of interest to you?"

"The answer is simple, lich. I wish to conduct a few experiments. I am curious to see how my chakra can effect your kind."

"C-Chakura? Experiments? What nonsense are you spouting human?!" The lich said as it growled, clearly confused and offended by Madara's words. However, the tremors in its skeletal body increased ever so slightly, and made a jittering sound against the stone.

"I have no need to explain any further." Madara coldly responded as he made mental notes of the lich's behavior and body language, seeming to be somewhat curious.

He approached the as of yet unnamed lich and took a knee so they both could be at eye level with each other. The lich seemed to be none too pleased with the closeness as he turned his head away, but Madara grabbed his head with his left hand, and forced him to look straight at him. His Sharingan then flared on, surprising the lich who let out an audible, "Huh?!", at the sight. Before he could ask questions Madara spoke up.

[Sharingan: Genjutsu]!

Madara released his grip from the lich and waited for a few minutes before he stood back up. Then he raised his right index finger and shifted its position from side to side. The lich followed the finger's movements for a moment and then spoke.

"W-What are you doing? What just happened?!"

Madara doesn't respond as he ceases the finger motions and cups his chin with his right hand as he sank into thought.

 _'As suspected. Illusionary Techniques do not work against the undead of this world. I had thought that this might be the case. Back in E-Rantel, I attempted to use Genjutsu on that "Momon" I had encountered, but nothing happened. His presence and energy felt very similar to this lich, although several times more powerful. With this in mind my clone captured it to test my suspicions. Now it is confirmed: Momon is an undead creature of some kind, masquerading as a human...'_

"Hm?"

Madara was pulled away from his inner thoughts as he noticed that the lich was now shaking uncontrollably like an under-dressed man in winter. He noticed similar reactions throughout his time being in the presence of the undead, and did not fail to notice that the tremors intensified not long after he attempted to cast the [Genjutsu] upon him. He then looked at the clone, who then nodded as if in reply to an unspoken question.

He then showed signs of genuine curiosity as he perked an eyebrow and calmly spoke to the quivering undead.

"Tell me lich, are you afraid?"

The undead's jaw dropped as it attempted to parse the words of the question it had just received. Undead normally have lowered emotional responses to outside stimuli, but this cased seemed to be different. The undead then lowered his head in contemplation. He seemed to be unsure at how to respond and thus stayed silent.

Madara noticed this and interpreted it as confusion as well. He once again took a knee in front of the lich, which gained its attention. He clasped his hands together, which produced an echo which resounded throughout the tunnel. After a brief moment his hands started to glow a light blue color, and as he slowly parted them a small, ethereal looking blue flame could be seen.

The instant the lich saw it he turned his head away, as if he were repelled by it. Madara caught onto this and decided to conduct another test. He motioned the small, blue flame into his right hand and then reached over and positioned it under the pinky finger of the lich's left hand. The instant he did the finger dissolved into ash and the undead howled in pain and agony as it thrashed and struggled to be free of its bindings.

Its howls of suffering reverberated off the stone walls of the tunnel for about ten minutes before it started to settle down and collect itself. Madara extinguished the blue flame in a closed fist as he then stood up and looked down on the lich with focus as he then contemplated the reactions he had seen.

 _'How curious. From the information given by that old man, creatures like this one are collections of negative energies that act as a sort of anti-life, giving birth to undead like this lich. They can sense others of its kind, and are also sensitive to life, which the unintelligent undead normally attack. The chakra I possess is like a form of life energy, but this lich is repelled and harmed by it. Perhaps the unique properties of chakra acts like a form of antithesis to its existence. It would explain why that small portion of chakra caused it so much pain, and its almost instinctive reaction to flee from my very presence...'_

Just as Madara had completed his inner musings, the undead creature speaks up with the resignation of a condemned prisoner.

"To answer your previous question, yes. I believe I am afraid. It has been so many years since I have felt that sensation, I hardly even recognized it. Not since I lost my humanity over fifty years ago. Whoever you are stranger, just go ahead and end my miserable existence. Maybe in 'true death', I can finally see my family again..."

This had caught Madara's attention. From the way the lich spoke, not only was he once human, but him becoming an undead was not entirely his choice. Where once he was almost entirely indifferent to the undead, a tinge of curiosity had now seeped into his consciousness as he reflexively asked a question.

"Tell me lich, how did you become like this?"

The undead lifted its head for a moment to look up at Madara before lowering its head once again and keeping in empty tones.

"I was once a minor noble in this area. I wasn't rich, but life was good and the people I ruled over were content. We specialized in producing crops, cotton, and mining metals for blacksmithing. With the diverse resource production I introduced in my youth, it ensured that we wanted for nothing. That probably made us a good target..."

The tone of the lich became distant as he remembered events that had long since passed.

"One evening, my manor was attacked by servants of Zuranon. Tell me stranger, are you familiar with them?"

Madara simply nodded in response to the question.

Zuranon. The name triggered a recall of knowledge Madara gained from his benefactor upon his arrival in this world. They were a death cult whose members had a fascination and obsession with death and the undead. They would sometimes attack cities using undead, and were regarded as extremely dangerous criminals. It was also known that there were Twelve Executives that led Zuranon.

The lich continued its story upon seeing Madara did not need to be told who and what Zuranon was.

"Since I was the eldest son of five, and the head of the family, they must have felt I was perfect for their experiment. They caught me in the middle of the night whilst I slept. When I had awakened, I found myself in an underground cavern, surrounded by undead and a single Elder Lich. What they wanted to do was to find a way to create an Elder Lich without large-scale, city destroying rites that they are commonly known for..."

The undead's bony fingers clenched into fists as he reached this point in his story.

"I am unsure how they managed to do it. All I saw was a strange crystal artifact I had never seen before or since. All I recall was searing pain one moment, then darkness, and then I found I no longer had a living body. Feh! Those twisted filth were actually happy for me! They spoke as if they did me a favor! When I found out that their ritual had killed off my home, my wife, and my brothers, in my rage I unleashed all the magical power they bestowed upon me and destroyed them all! That was the last time that I had felt anything. At least, not since your arrival here."

The lich fell silent as he concluded his story, which indicated he had no intentions of speaking further. For his part, Madara himself was also silent as he digested the new information he was given. A small pang of regret stung him as he then realized the full implications of what had happened to the lich, and what he had done. Although he was not one to apologize for his actions, he did the next best thing.

Madara released his Sharingan, stepped forward, and with a clap of his hands, the stone restraints that held the lich crumbled into peddles. At first the undead did not know how to respond. He simply stayed on his knees staring blankly at Madara, trying in vain to discern his intentions. Madara then folded his arms and spoke calmly.

"What is your name, lich?"

This caught the undead off-guard for a moment before he responds in a voice that had a modicum of pride.

"Lottus. Lottus Javyn Dale Franklin."

"Hm. Very well, Lottus. I offer you a choice. Continue to wallow and stew in your own misery, here in the broken ruins of your past, or you can follow me."

"...Huh?"

The undead known as Lottus was taken off-guard by the offer. After being hunted and captured by the copy of Madara, and then once again made a subject for experiments, he expected to finally be put down. Instead, he was given an offer of servitude.

What kept him from rejecting it outright, was the sheer presence of the man that stood over him. After the short time with him he could tell: power flowed out from Madara like a vast ocean had been dropped on top of his head, and for the first time in over half a century, he felt fear because of it. However, at the same time, he could also feel a pull to the man, like a moth drawn to flame. He then knew in his soul, that if there was such a thing as a supreme being, this Madara was without a doubt such a being.

After a few moments of reflection, Lottus, whilst still on his hands and knees, took a deep bow towards Madara. It was a bow of servitude and of reverence to him, as Lottus then spoke in a matching tone of voice.

"I, Lottus Javyn Dale Franklin, hereby swear to faithfully follow and serve you from now, and until true death claims me, Lord Madara Uchiha."

He stared down on Lottus intently, as he observed the lich for a moment. Although his outward expression changed very little, Madara was actually quite impressed with Lottus' earnest vow. With his keen senses, he detected not a hint of deception from the undead, and felt the vow was a genuine one.

"Hm. Very well then. I accept your service, Lottus. Now rise. If you are to serve me, then it will be on your feet."

The undead lich hesitated for a moment, as if struck by confusion at Madara's words. However, after just a few seconds he complied, not wishing to cause friction with his new master. He then took a slight bow as he spoke in tones of respect.

"As you wish, my master. How might this one serve you?"

"First, tell me your proficiency in magic. My clone ambushed you quite quickly, so you did not have a chance to show much."

"Yes, my lord. I am currently capable of the 4th-tier of magic and will soon be able to reach the 5th."

"Hoh? Is that so? How have you been able to accomplish this?" Madara asked in genuine curiosity.

"After I slayed those of Zuranon, I discovered that they had somehow built hidden lairs under these lands. I was able to procure almost everything that lay within, including the tomes they possessed regarding magic. I have studied them extensively to increase my power, as well as to conduct research in finding a way to become human again."

"Oh? Is that so? How curious. Then for now you will continue your research and to build up your magical power. My clone will remain to assist you, as well as provide a means of contacting me should the need arise. Do you have any questions?"

There was a moment of hesitation from Lottus when he posed his question. Still, Lottus could not help but be curious, as Madara's previous words and actions left quite the lasting impression on him.

"If I may Lord Madara, I am curious as to what you meant earlier when you referred to 'chakura', and that blue flame that made me experience pain for the first time in so long."

Madara simply nodded knowingly, as he was aware that nearly everyone in this world would be completely ignorant of what it was. Still, he weighted the potential positives and negatives of such knowledge being shared to anyone, let alone a servant he had originally planned to put down before changing his mind.

After about a minute of inner deliberation, he decided that an ignorant servant would be useless, and there are ways to keep someone under surveillance without their knowing, even a life sensitive lich.

"Very well. I shall answer your question, but know you are to share this knowledge with no one. Violate that order, and there will be consequences." Madara said threateningly in a steely voice as he glared at Lottus, allowing the pressure from his chakra to exert itself.

The effect was immediate, as Lottus literally shivered under Madara's gaze. Although the sensation was unpleasant, a part of him actually relished in being able to feel fear once again. He then took a bow and replied to his new master.

"You have my word, my lord. I will not utter a single word spoken between us without your approval." Lottus said sincerely.

Seeming satisfied, Madara placed his hands in front of him before explaining.

"First, the word is 'chakra', and it refers to the energies that flow within me. When the energies of the mind and the spirit, is molded and combined with the energies of the body, the power known as 'chakra' is formed. Normally, it not visible to the unaided eye unless it is deliberately manifested in large amounts or in high concentrations. Like so."

In an instant, the energies of chakra flare in Madara's outstretched hands, which still resembled a ghostly blue flame. When Lottus saw it, he was both fearful and awed by the sight. Just as he stared at the sight, Madara resumed his explanation.

"As an undead, you can most likely sense it, having experienced it with you own body. Chakra is a potent life-force energy that can be manipulated and controlled to create a number of effects that would be extremely difficult otherwise. This includes feats such as walking on water, exhaling fire, granting superhuman speed and strength, and the creation of illusions. Does that satisfy your curiosity?"

"Y-Yes! Thank you very much for the explanation." Lottus said excitedly as he took a bow.

Once again, Lottus was in shock and awe. The power that his master had described was a complete unknown to him that somehow stirred emotions that he thought were long lost. That was probably the effects of the "chakra" that his master described. He found himself wanting to know more, and now that he served Madara, he most likely could and he nurtured the faint hope that it might hold the key to his lost humanity.

When those faint hopes rose up from within him, his master Madara spoke once again.

"Now then, I shall take my leave."

"Yes. Safe journeys my lord." Lottus said as he took another bow.

Madara did not even respond as he walked out of the cave. When he did he mused to himself at this most recent development.

"Hmph."

 _'That was quite unlike me. Hashirama. I wonder what you would have made of this? You would most likely laugh and smile like an idiot at my expense.'_

That last thought actually had Madara smiling briefly before he returned to his usual stoic demeanor.

"Now then, time to return and prepare for tomorrow. I look forward to seeing if those children have any potential."

With that final comment he weaved a hand sign, and then disappeared in a blurred flash.

 **...**

 ***Author's Note: Well! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. To be honest, I have been taken completely off-guard by the reactions and support this initially simple idea has received. Please stick around because I have some crazy shit planned out for the future. And no, I am not going to say what happens. I try to keep spoilers to a minimum here. Anywho, I will start work on the next chapter of my main series, so it will be a while before this one receives another update. Please be patient. I'm only one guy after all. Until next time!***


	4. Chapter 4-Growing Knowledge

**CHAPTER 4-GROWING KNOWLEDGE  
**

There was a comfortable breeze flowing through the air as the rays of the sun reflected off the early morning dew. This breeze carried a fresh, sweet aroma into the cracked window of a room where Nigel and Suvi Tvenstrup were sleeping after a "passionate" evening together. The first to rouse would be Nigel as he took in a deep breath of the morning air and his eyes slowly flickered open.

Nigel was always an early riser, whereas Suvi was the one whom always needed poking and prodding to get out of bed. His eyes went to a square object on the nightstand to his right, which had a clock face upon it. It was something their parents once owned called [Magic Clock]. He read aloud the current time as he yawned like a bear out of hibernation.

"6 'o 3, huh?"

He stretched his stiff limbs as he then looked to the beauty whom was still sound asleep with her head on his chest and arms wrapped around him. He smiled as he kissed her forehead, speaking in a normal speaking tone, as he then gently started nudging her.

"Suvi? Suvi? Come on little-sister. It's time to get up."

She responded slowly as she moaned and groaned, and then started to stretch her limbs as well. Her eyes flickered quickly in an attempt to clear her blurred vision. After a moment her eyes then looked up to Nigel with a happy expression as she spoke softly.

"Hmm.~ Good morning brother.~"

"Good morning to you as well. Now come on. Today is the day we start Mister Madara's training."

"Ooh. And I was so comfortable too.~" Suvi says with a cute pout.

"I know, I know. We still need to go. Come on." Nigel says firmly but gently.

Roughly thirty-nine minutes later, they both were fully dressed and ready for their day ahead, although Suvi, whom was walking up behind a distracted Nigel, still seemed a bit groggy. She then embraced him from behind, and as she closed her eyes, she spoke in a low and doleful tone.

"Brother... let us give our all in this training. I never again wanted to experience what I felt when I saw you struck down. You're all I have left..."

Nigel closed his eyes as he used his left hand to hold onto her hands that were now clasped onto his chest. He could very well understand how she felt as his mind then drifted back to one fateful night seven years ago.

They originally lived in a small village that was half a day's travel from E-Rantel. There in that tiny village of maybe fifty people, they lived peaceful lives with their parents. Their father was a respected member of the Magician's Guild, capable of using the 4th-tier of magic. After a chance encounter that led him to the capture of a criminal with a large bounty, he moved his family from E-Rantel to that village for a life of peace and quiet.

Little did they know that was not to be, for one evening said village was attacked by a tribe of demi-humans. Hiding his children in their home's cellar, his final instructions to them was to stay put and to, "take care of each other". After which, the father and the warrior trained mother went off to defend the village.

Nigel's memories of that time were less than pleasant, as he recalled keeping his sister's ears covered as tightly as he could, so she could not hear the sounds of battle, and the wails and screams that followed throughout the evening. The following morning, they found that the sounds were gone, and crawled out of the cellar when they heard the sounds of humans about. A group of adventurers had arrived, summoned by their father's use of the [Message] spell.

Despite widespread distrust in the spell, the leader of the Magician's Guild back then trusted the source of said message and relayed the emergency call for adventurers to go to his village. However, it was much too late, because by the time they got there, most of the village had been wiped out, save for Nigel and Suvi Tvenstrup, their friend Denys Shkoda, and a hand-full of other teenagers and children that had been hidden away like they were in their cellar.

The adventurers were too late in discovering them, for as the siblings stepped out of their home, they saw for themselves the carnage that awaited them. Dead bodies of both human and demi-human origins littered the area, with an overpowering stench that rendered the children unconscious after only a few minutes.

The next time they awoke, they were on a wagon with the other survivors heading towards E-Rantel. After speaking with a female adventurer whom was riding with them, they soon learned that their parents had died defending their village. To say it was a devastating moment for them would be putting it mildly after the evening and morning they had. Especially for a 13 year old Nigel and a 12 year old Suvi. Still, they somehow kept their emotions and tears in during the trip to E-Rantel.

Once they arrived, they were greeted by the leader of the Magician's Guild, whom they knew from their father's work. Since they were among the few who did not have any other living relatives, he took it upon himself to set them up with a place to live. Once they arrived to their new living arrangements, they allowed their mutually built up stress and grief to overwhelm them, breaking down and crying into each other's arms.

The next few years were difficult for them. Despite the new home they were given, the financial support that their parents' accumulated coin and possessions offered them, and the friends that checked in on them from time to time, they were truly left alone. No one gave them the emotional support they truly needed during that time. However, they kept steadfast, remembering their father's last words to, "take care of each other".

That they did by watching out for each other, supporting one another, and leaning upon each other. It was this closeness and reliance on each other for support that opened the door for their sibling relationship to go a step farther, when they started to become of age. Neither of them knew what they were doing at the time, but in the aftermath they realized what had happened. To their shock, they weren't repulsed or even ashamed at what they had done.

On the contrary, for them it was like the emptiness within their lives and their hearts had vanished, and they found peace and serenity within each other's arms. In that moment, their love for each other was not just that of brother and sister, but a man and a woman whom found happiness for once in their lives. Despite this however, they also knew that they must keep it a secret, for their society would demonize them for it.

So as they walked down the halls of the building that they had lived in for years, they composed themselves as siblings "normally" would. On the outside they just look like very close siblings, keeping the true nature of their intimacy behind closed doors. In the beginning it was difficult, but as time went on, it became easier. Fun even, since not even their childhood-friend/teammate Denys Shkoda was aware of their closeness.

 **...**

After having their breakfast and taking care of morning errands, the Tvenstrup siblings, along with Denys Shkoda, were waiting patiently at the agreed upon meeting point for their new trainer, Madara, whom had saved them just a day before. Now with a mere 7 minutes away from the agreed upon time, the trio had to admit that they were both nervous and excited, with more of Denys being excited as he mischievously spoke up.

"Oi, Suvi! You're doin' it again.~"

She yawns before responding in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Hm? I'm doing what now?"

"You're glowing! Every morning it seems like." Denys says with a grin.

"Wha?! I've no idea what you're talking about." Suvi retorted with a huff.

"Oi, it's no big deal. I'm sure whoever got ya' for the evening did a good job.~" Denys says with a thumbs up.

"And what about you? You're awfully chipper this morning." Suvi says with a suspicious glare.

"Oh, me? I just talked my way into a married couple's bed. Best of both worlds!"

"...!"

"..."

For a moment, Suvi's jaw dropped in shock, while her brother Nigel kept his eyes closed in a somewhat desparate attempt to tune out a conversation that he had to admit was grating on his nerves. Denys Shkoda was always the shameless energetic prankster who often reveled in the discomfort of others, but most especially his friends. But when time came for things to get serious, no one was more reliable.

Still, Nigel silently prayed his merry-making would cease before their benefactor showed up as he heard Denys mischievously speak up again.

"So...~ I gotta know, who's the lucky man? Or are you into ladies?"

"Aaah!"

Suvi yells as she takes a swipe at Denys' head with her staff, whom dodges at the last second, grinning ear to ear.

"Was it something I said?~"

"You...!"

"My, my. What an unruly bunch you all are this morning."

"...!"

"Ack!"

"Eek!"

All three responded in surprise at the calm, sudden, and unexpected voice of Madara, whom seemed to appear from nowhere. Nigel hurried bows at the waist as he greets him in a slightly shaking tone.

"M-Mister Madara! Good morning! I-I d-did not realize you were near."

"Hmph. Apparently none of you did. Your awareness of your surroundings is pitiful, to say the least."

Nigel and Suvi hang their heads low in embarrassment as Madara then turns his attention to Denys, whom didn't seem all too bothered. In fact, he seemed even more happy now that Madara was present.

"And Denys. Is there some reason why your teammate is so hostile to you?" Madara asks disinterestedly.

"Oh, don't mind me Sir Madara! I was tryin' ta' get Suvi all fired up for trainin'! She's not exactly what you'd call a mornin' person you see."

Suvi blushes a shade of pink at his reply, while Denys is still grinning.

"Hm. I see... you intentionally provoked her to have her placed in the proper mindset for training. A decent tactic."

"Yes! Thank you Sir Madara!~" Denys replies with an energetic bow.

Madara does not say anything in response. Instead he lets out a fatigued sigh as he turns to walk towards the E-Rantel gates.

"Follow me." He says in a neutral tone.

"Yes, sir!" They all reply in unison with determination and discipline in their voices.

Madara steals a quick glance at the trio as they walk behind him. He notices that all of them, even the normally ebullient Denys, now wore serious and focused expressions. For a brief moment Madara was slightly impressed.

 _'Perhaps this won't be a total waste of my time after all... Hashirama. Was this what you felt when you trained your first patch of students? It is a strange feeling...'_

 **...**

After the group had made it past the E-Rantel gates, they walked some distance away to an open field slightly obscured by a few trees and brushes. They weren't exactly out in the open, but their field of vision wasn't completely blocked so as to not allow them to be taken by complete surprise. The trio realized this early on, and nodded with approval at Madara's choice of training location.

Madara came to a stop in the center, turned around, and addressed them in his normal, unmoved monotone.

"Now then, this will be your first day under my tutelage. I will make some things clear to you all. First, expect no pity or leniency from me. I will expect nothing less than your best efforts, and your focus on this training for the next month. Fail to give it your all, and you are on your own. I refuse to waste my time on fools and weaklings who cannot muster the strength of will necessary to endure a little hardship..."

The trio of adventurers straightened their postures and tensed up at Madara's firm declaration. They could feel the weight of his presence on them as he glared with those intense eyes that seemed to bore through their souls. They collectively swallowed as they gave a head bow in unison, signaling their acknowledgement. Madara narrowed his eyes slightly for a moment, and then seemingly satisfied continued speaking.

"Second, worry not over taking adventurer quests to maintain your finances. During the duration of your training, I will handle those issues. If you give your best, than I in turn will give my best, so focus only on your training for this month..."

Nigel, Suvi, and Denys were taken aback at the same time. They hardly expected such generosity from the stern man to their front. Although it made a certain sense, for if they had to worry about earning money to live, they wouldn't be able to get the most out of their training. Still, it made them wonder just how much their benefactor would be willing to supply them with for the next month.

"And finally, if I am going to be training you, there is a secret I will be entrusting you with that requires your word that you will not reveal to anyone. Fail to convince me as to the sincerity of your oath, and I will put an end to this right now." Madara says with an almost threatening growl in his voice.

As he intensely glares at them, the trio shook in place from the sudden rush of fear and intimidation they felt from being in Madara's presence. Though they were young, they were experienced enough to tell that his words of, "put an end to this right now", was a veiled threat that truly meant, "If I don't believe you, you're dead". They looked at each other, communicating with their eyes and facial expressions in a silent conversation.

If they had any doubts about this training, or the man whom was giving it, this was their last chance to back out before it was too late. After a minute of inner deliberation, they each nodded to each other. That was it. They were in agreement, and thus showing their resolve to see things through, they each stood up straight and looked Madara in the eyes as they gave their answers with conviction in their voices...

"We swear, whatever you tell us will not be repeated to anyone else!"

Madara stared at them with a hard look that made them stiffen even more, but their gaze back to him never wavered in the slightest. They had chosen their path, and come what may, they were going to stick to it. After what was the longest 37 seconds of their lives, Madara faintly smirked before going back to his usual blank facial expression.

"Very well. You have shown me your guts and your resolve, and so I will believe you."

The trio breathed a collective sigh of relief knowing that they had cleared what was to them a test of some kind. As they relax their postures Madara thinks to himself.

 _'I was not so foolish as to not place safeguards on them beforehand. They do not realize it, but each of them have curse marks placed from when I rescued them. If they had answered falsely, or someone were to try to drag information out of them by force, the curse mark would kill them instantly, and anyone else in the area. Still, these children are quite admirable. They spoke true, and have earned a small modicum of my respect for now...'_

"Now then young adventurers, for now you have earned my trust, and I will begin your training. But first I must ask you, do you know what a [Talent] is?"

The trio looked at each other and then nodded in the affirmative. Upon seeing this Madara continued his explanation.

"During your training, I will be using a one of my own to watch and monitor your progress. However, no one must know of what it is, thus I needed to confirm your trustworthiness."

They nodded in approval at his statement, as they could understand why Madara was so cautious. To them, a [Talent] was like a trump card, depending on what it was. Though they never said this out loud to anyone, they looked down on those who revealed their talents just for the sake of raising their names. That was because doing so would either put the person in question and their team at risk in battle, or make them targets.

The two most immediate examples that flashed through their minds was Nfirea Bareare, whom they heard from close contacts, was abducted to make use of his, and Ninya, a silver ranked adventurer and magic caster of the team, "Swords of Darkness", whom they learned was recently deceased. Knowing these facts, they did not begrudge Madara his behavior. In fact, they found themselves respecting it.

Just as they were musing over these things, expressions of shock flashed across their faces as they gazed upon Madara's eyes. They had suddenly changed color from black to red, with three strange dots around his pupil. A very audible *SHWING* sound could be heard as they changed, and as they looked into his eyes they could feel a power in them that made them feel unsettled and ill-at-ease. Just then they snapped out of it as Madara began speaking in a calm, albeit bored tone.

"This is my 'Talent'. When I will it, my eyes change form, affording me enhanced sight. I can see clearly in the dark of night, and I can perceive the energies of various beings, living or undead."

The trio were in awe and wonder over this new information. Never had they heard of such a talent, but then again that was not uncommon. They were acutely aware that most talents go undetected throughout most people's lives unless properly found and cultivated. However, a small wisp of unease swept over Suvi as she gazed into Madara's eyes and thought to herself.

 _'T-This feeling... It's somehow familiar, but I don't remember why... have I seen those eyes somewhere bef...'_

"THAT IS SO COOL!"

"Eek!"

Suvi found herself forcibly drawn away from her thoughts as Denys excitedly yelled out, gushing over Madara's "Talent" like a wide-eyed fanboy. Suvi slaps him over the head for startling her and starts berating him, whilst Nigel facepalmed over the embarrassing display. Meanwhile, Madara slightly smirked as he thought to himself.

 _'Interesting children... Regardless, the existence 'Talents' in this world allows for a believable reason for my Sharingan eyes to exist, and gives an opportunity to observe the use of magic and [Martial Arts] in this world...'_

As Madara concludes his thoughts, Nigel had reined in his sister and friend and bowed to Madara as he spoke.

"My sincerest apologies for that display, Mister Madara."

"Hm. That is fine. You will know if I am ever displeased."

"Thank you, sir!" Nigel sincerely exclaims as he takes a bow, along with Suvi and Denys whom are red faced.

"Now then, for today I want each of you in turn to use all of your current abilities, and to do so to your absolute limit. This will allow me to to evaluate your potential, and see what may be needed in your training to follow. Give it your all without holding anything back. You won't be done until you lot are collapsing from exhaustion."

There was a collective gulp from them as Madara's stern words reached their ears. They knew their limits well, and to use their abilities to the point he described would be quite the burden for them all. Still, they steeled themselves for what is to come, and without any words spoken between them they nodded to each other. Nigel then stepped up and readied himself as he drew his sword and shield.

Suvi and Denys walked over to where Madara sat on a flattened tree stump, and they watched as they waited for their turn. Madara then turned his head to address Suvi and spoke in his usual calm, monotone voice.

"Suvi, you know your brother's abilities quite well, correct?"

"O-Oh! Y-Yes, I do sir."

Madara perked a brow as she answered nervously, but ignored it as he pressed on and he continued speaking.

"As your brother performs his tasks, explain to me his capabilities."

"Oh, of course. As you wish."

For the next hour, Nigel would perform every move, maneuver, fighting technique, and [Martial Art] in his repertoire, as Suvi relayed the details of his capabilities to Madara. Nigel trained as a warrior since he was born with almost no affinity for magic, unlike his sister. He, along with their now deceased team leader, acted as the frontline fighter and tank for their group.

He had an aptitude for warrior based skills, and picked up the martial arts taught to him by their former leader at a decent pace. She described them as a sort of a "warrior's magic", which required focus and physical stamina to use. They are however limited by a user's physical and mental stamina, and the more powerful an art is, the more mental concentration is needed. This would also mean that concentrating too long will fatigue the user's mental and physical stamina over time.

Nigel's first martial art, was his defensive art, [Fortress]. It allowed him to absorb and reflect attacks, and can be used to offset an enemy's attack to gain a brief advantage. Suvi explained that there were other, stronger variants to this art, but in a saddened voice she informed that her brother had yet to master them.

Then there was his enhancing art, [Ability Boost], which raised the overall strength and capabilities of his body. And finally there was his only offensive martial art, [Slash of Light]. It was a beginner level art which would, with enough training and experience, evolve into multiple slashes of light. Their leader could perform the [Fourfold Slash of Light], and it was rumored that the Kingdom's Warrior-Captain could execute even more slashes.

One hour and seven minutes later, Nigel collapsed to his knees, drenched in his own sweat and panting as a man whom had been suffocating. Suvi and Denys would run over to him, with Suvi calling his name in worry and concern.

"Nigel! Big-brother, can you speak?!"

He shakes his head no, as he continues panting with a fierce and determined look in his eyes. Denys hands him a water pouch with an amused chuckle and grin.

"Oi, Nigel! That was one helluva' display! I hadn't seen you so fired up in years. Looks like you weren't kiddin' around when you asked Sir Madara for trainin'!"

Nigel ignores his friend's commentary as he greedily gulps down the contents of the water pouch, with his thoughts racing in his exhaustion.

 _'Suvi... I nearly lost you... because I'm a damned weak excuse of a warrior. Never again... gods damn it. NEVER AGAIN! Sir Madara... I don't know you. I shouldn't trust you. But something in me is telling me to follow you. You agreed to train us, and by the gods I will NOT waste this opportunity...'_

"Brother!"

Nigel is shocked out of his thoughts by Suvi's sudden outburst of his name. He looks over to her and tries to reach for her, but finds it difficult. His limbs felt as if they were jelly connected to lead weights. He weakly grins to his worried sister as he manages a low voice.

"Heh... *pant*... I think... I ...*pant*... o-overdid it ...*pant*... a bit..."

Suvi looks upon him with prideful eyes as she drapes his right arm over her shoulder and wipes his brow with a handkerchief. Denys takes his left and they manage to lift him up and begin to walk him over to where they stood next to Madara. Although Madara's face was as still as a stone statue, he gave a small approving nod to the efforts of the older brother as he then called for the next one up.

"Oi! My turn now! Time to show Sir Madara my stuff!" Denys energetically replied.

Suvi frowned at Denys' behavior, but she shook her head to banish thoughts of it as she looked after her exhausted brother, doting over him as if he were a dying man in need.

"S-Suvi... *gasp*... I-I'm fine. Sir Madara will need your... *pant*... knowledge." Nigel sternly said as he continued to regulate his breathing.

"I... I understand. Keep drinking fluids, but do it slowly. You pushed yourself too hard too fast. You even used your arts past your allowable, per day limits. It's any wonder you're in this state." Suvi responded, almost pouting as she did.

"Pushing oneself is the point girl. If any of you wish to improve past your current limits, then you must be prepared to go as far... no. Farther than he did. Remember, I will only help train you lot for one month. After that, you are all on your own. Understood?" Madara said sternly as his gaze stayed on Denys, whom was doing some preparatory stretching exercises.

"I understand, sir." Suvi replied with a head bow.

"Good. Now tell me of Denys' abilities."

"Oh! Right away."

As Nigel before him, Denys began to show off the full range of his abilities. Perhaps a bit too enthusiastically as he wore a childish grin throughout. Meanwhile, Suvi began to explain Denys' class and abilities.

Denys Shkoda was trained as a rogue and a ranger, whom depended on surprise, speed, mobility, and finesse. He was trained in the use of a bow, throwing weapons, and double daggers. His senses had been cultivated to allow him to sense, hear, and see things that normal people could not in a forest or on the open fields. In fact, it was his keen senses that had warned them, and allowed them to survive long enough for Madara to rescue them. He was also decent at detecting traps.

"If his senses were as well trained as you say young Suvi, how is it I was able to sneak up on you lot?" Madara asked incredulously.

"Hmph! He probably did it on purpose." Suvi replied dismissively as she glanced to the side.

Madara looked at her for a moment, but then back to Denys whom was still continuing his routine. Suvi then recomposed herself and continued on her descriptions of Denys' skills.

Denys had a chance encounter with another rogue who was able to use a few martial arts techniques, and was able to "convince" him to share his knowledge. Although Denys only learned two, they complimented his class very well, and was able to master them relatively quickly with almost prodigious ease.

The first was an art called, [Flow Acceleration] which temporarily accelerates the inner workings of the user's nerves, thus increasing one's attack and movement speed. The downside to it however is that extreme exhaustion builds up in the user's brain. The second art he learned was [Pace of the Wind], which increases user's movement speed, allowing for a burst of movement speed.

As before, after a period of time exceeding and hour, Denys collapsed from exhaustion. Somehow, he managed to keep a ridiculous grin on his face, as he then crawled over to where the others were. He layed flat on his back as he gasped for air much in the same manner as Nigel had. Suvi then gulped as she realized that it was her turn next. Madara then looked at her with his blank expression as he spoke in his usual monotone.

"Now then Suvi, before you begin, tell me of your abilities."

"R-Right. Of course, sir." She said as she respectfully bowed.

She proceeded to inform him of her capabilities as a magic caster of the arcane school. Currently, she was limited to magic of the 1st and 2nd-tier of magic, and explained that she was limited only by her pool of mana, and how much mana each spell would consume. She also explained that her mana pool was slightly larger than most other magic casters within her same class, which allowed her to last a bit longer in combat.

Suvi gave a rundown of the spells she could currently use. There was [Magic Arrow], a 1st-tier spell that would shoot bolts of light against a target. With no small measure of pride she informed that she had become quite the marksman with that spell, with the memory of the many ruined faces of goblins and other predatory demi-humans flashing in her mind. The only downside was that it was the only offensive spell in her arsenal.

The rest of her repertoire consisted of support spells for herself or her teammates. First there was [Reinforce Armor] a spell that enhanced the defenses of an ally, and on top of that there was [Lesser Strength] a similar spell that raises a target's strength. There was [Dark Vision], which grants the user night vision abilities. She informed that particular spell came in handy on more than one occasion during nights camping.

There was another spell called [Alarm], which one could cast as a precaution or for security. She informed that it could not cover a very large area, but was worth using just in case, as it could warn them of intruders in an area. Finally, there was the [Message] spell that allowed communication across long distances. Despite general mistrust of the spell, due to how information can become distorted over long distances, she like her father before her, used it in a support role.

She did explain though that extended mana use can result in mental fatigue that can be transmitted to the body, dizziness, and headaches, due to the concentration involved. It also became important for magic casters to fight alongside allies, since she could not move around too much during spell-casting. The use of the [Fly] spell could help offset this weakness, but she informed that she had yet to master that spell.

After explaining her abilities, she like Nigel and Denys before her, started to use all of the skills at her disposal. Given how most of her spells were not that taxing in regards to mana used, it took her over an hour to fully exhaust herself like her teammates. Going to her knees in exhaustion from mana overuse, she could only pant as her face was now drenched in sweat.

Hearing footsteps she looked up and saw that Nigel and Denys were now on their feet, with her brother extending a hand to her. She smiles warmly toward him as she took his hand, and with his help forced herself back on her feet. Nigel draped Suvi's left arm over his shoulder whilst smiling proudly at her along with Denys. Just as they were about to begin to congratulate each other, they hear Madara's voice coldly chime in.

"You lot are not finished yet."

They look upon Madara with weary eyes and confused looks as Nigel speaks for them.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I don't understand why you mean. We did as exactly as you had instructed. The three of us can barely stand right now, much less fight."

"Is that so? And yet my eyes still perceive a glimmer of energy within each of your bodies. If you had truly followed my instructions, then do explain what it is you lot are hiding."

Nigel felt a lurch in his throat as he slowly began to realize what it is their benefactor was referring to. He looked at his teammates and gave them each a nod as they then went to their knees to bow, as each of them had yet to fully recover. He the spoke up in an apologetic tone of voice.

"Forgive me, sir. It was not our intention to deceive you. It is just that between the three of us there is an unspoken rule that we abide by."

"Go on." Madara curtly replied.

"You see, just as you were hesitant to reveal your [Talent] to us, we too held a similar view. It's not that we deliberately held back. We simply are used to not telling anyone."

"Hm. So, each of you possesses a [Talent]." Madara mused aloud.

Suvi, whom had caught enough of her breath decided to speak up.

"You see, sir, as you might be aware, discovering talents can oftentimes be tricky and difficult, but our father had one that was unique. He had a talent that allowed him to not only tell if one carried a talent, but he could evaluate what the talent was with enough time."

For a brief second, Madara's right eye twitched as he then cups his chin with his left hand in a thoughtful manner. He found himself intrigued by the fact that, not only the three he had saved each had a unique talent, but the siblings had a father whom could identify said talents. However, that curiosity was short-lived, as he looked upon their expressions, and recognized them all too well as he asked his question in a low tone.

"How did he die?"

Their reactions were immediate as shock and surprise washed over their faces. They were completely taken aback by not only the suddenness of the question, but also by the fact that Madara had deduced so quickly that their father was deceased. In fact, he was the first to have correctly guessed as much, whilst others had completely failed to do so and that usually led to more than a few awkward conversations.

With Madara's steely gaze softening ever so slightly, they relented and recounted their story of how their village was attacked, and how that night had orphaned each of them. Even the normally light-hearted Denys became serious and thoughtful during the story. All the while, a small, ever growing ember of disgust and hatred, thick and coiling, had ignited within Madara's chest as he listen to their tale. He reined it in, and disengaged his Sharingan eyes as he gave them a knowing nod.

This did not go unnoticed by them as they then returned the gesture, and remembered his earlier words from when they awoke from his rescue...

 _'Do not let this one failure paint the rest of your future, young adventurers. When you walk the path of life and death, one must be willing to accept that at any time it will be inevitable. What matters is how you move forward from this. You are alive, correct? Then don't waste it. Learn from this, and remember the fallen. Keep them close, so as to push you ever forward...'_

It did not take them long to realize that Madara had most like gone through a similar experience, but before they could inquire further Madara spoke in his usual calm tone.

"What talents do you three possess?"

The sudden change in topic and mood surprised them, but they had become ever so accustomed to how Madara operated, and were starting to get a feel for the man himself, so they simply allowed him to set the pace and flow for the conversation. Suvi would then be the one to respond to his query, with an almost scholarly tone and poise.

"Ahem! Well, each of our talents are unique to each other, and they're always active while we're awake. My brother Nigel has a mental fortification talent that affords him an immunity against low to mid-level mind altering attack spells. The few monsters we've encountered that could use them were taken off-guard when my brother stood his ground against them..."

Suvi briefly looked to her brother with a prideful smile on her face before returning to explanations.

"Then there's Denys, who can take five steps on water before sinking, and mine which is.."

"Completely useless!" Denys said as he cheerfully interrupted with a grin.

"Wha...! How rude Denys! Our trainer has yet to hear the rest of my explanation, you damned water-hopper!"

"Oi. Just tell it like is Suvi.~ It's completely useless. What good is it really? All it can do is tell ya' what th' the weather's gonna do. Big deal.~"

Suvi hung her head low in dejection and embarrassment as Nigel clarified what was meant by that. Indeed, her [Talent] allowed her to predict what the weather would do to within 75% accuracy. Other than the convenience it afforded to planning out their days, it held little in the way of usefulness in the battles adventurers found themselves in. Just then, Madara coolly chimed in, gaining their attention.

"Denys, you are being foolish."

"...!"

"It is true that Suvi's [Talent] may not hold immediate combat uses when compared to yours or her brother's. However, anything can turn the tide of a battle, and that can include changes to the weather. There are spells and abilities that can manipulate the weather, and her ability can grant you an early warning of sorts. Perhaps you should keep that in mind."

This time, it was Denys whose head hung low whilst Suvi was triumphantly grinning. She was entertaining the idea of rubbing it in when Madara once again spoke up.

"Now that we have cleared that up children, you are free to return and rest for the day. I have what I need, and tomorrow you should expect the training to be harder, and last longer. Also, from now on you will walk on your own to this spot at the same time as today, and walk back on your own at the end of each day. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" The trio replied in unison.

"Hm. Now then, time for your first 'allowance', as I discussed..."

Madara then reaches into a concealed portion of his cloak, and then pulls out three brown coin purses. He walks over and hands one to each of them. Unbeknownst to the trio, he received a special item from the Observer called the, [Bearskin Coin Purse], which will dispense 10 gold, 100 silver, and 1,000 copper once a day for the next seven years. So for now, Madara would not lack in funds.

The bags that he handed them bulged a bit and the telltale signs of the jingle of coins could be heard. Before they could open them Madara spoke up in his usual monotone.

"These coin purses each hold 2 gold, 25 silver, and 250 coppers, and this is the amount you shall receive everyday for the next month. However, if your efforts decrease, so shall your 'allowance', so keep that in mind."

Once again, in an event that seemed to be most common now, they were in shock at the latest revelation. It took but a single gold coin to feed a family of 3 or 4 people for the duration of a month, but according to their savior and trainer, they would receive over twice that amount over the course of a month! As long as they did not slack off and put forward their best efforts, that was a near guarantee. This only added to their incentives to do their best as they collectively gulped and bowed in unison.

"Understood! And thank you very much, sir!"

"Hm. Then you are all dismissed."

With that they bow to his one last time before they slowly walked away from Madara and back to E-Rantel. Madara himself waits for a moment and then begins to walk in the opposite direction before he seemingly vanishes in a gust of wind and leaves.

 **...**

As the trio of adventurers slowly walked back to E-Rantel, there was nothing but silence between them as they each were processing the day's events. Nigel would then break the silence as he spoke in a pensive manner.

"I wonder what kind of training Madara will have us do tomorrow. I can't imagine it'll be anything easy after what he had us to today, and the way he spoke..."

"I know, big-brother. It worries me too, but there are other things about our savior that I'm more curious about..." Suvi replied before being interrupted by a chuckling Nigel.

"He he. Like his wealth?"

"Hey! Not just that. It is true that for a foreigner he seems quite rich, despite his plain attire, but there are other things too. You weren't conscious for it, but when he saved us, we blacked out, and ever since then our memories seem... muddled." Suvi says in a thoughtful tone before Denys speaks up.

"Yeah, that's true. I don't remember much either... And there's also how he snuck up on us..."

"Huh? What are you talking about Denys? You knew he was around, didn't you?" Suvi asked incredulously.

"Uh, uh. Nope. Even when I was playin' around with ya' I kept my senses on alert for Sir Madara's arrival, and I didn't see, feel, or hear him comin' at all." Denys said in an uncharacteristically serious manner that caught his friends off-guard.

"Then what does that mean? Is he not a warrior?" Nigel said in confusion.

"Oi, I ain't got a clue. Sir Madara is cool and I will glad do as he says, but there is more to him than meets the eye."

Suvi then lets out an annoyed groan as he finished his sentence.

"Somethin' wrong Suvi?"

"Really Denys? 'More than meets the eye'? You were doing so well to talk seriously for once, and you had to ruin it with a pun."

"Huh? Oh, that! Hey, you said it not me. But that is pretty good.~ Thanks Suvi! I'll use it!"

"That's not what I..."

"Knock it off you two! With leader gone it feels like I have to keep you two from embarrassing us anymore than you already have." Nigel interjected sternly.

"Sorry, Nigel."

"Um. I'm sorry, big-brother."

Nigel lets out an exhausted sigh as he replies.

"Just remember it for tomorrow. Until then let's get back, stow away our new funds, and rest up for the evening."

"No problem... leader.~" Denys says with a grin and a wink.

Nigel rolls his eyes at the new moniker, and then notices Suvi giving him a prideful smile as they continue to walk back. Denys notices this and perks an eyebrow, but seems to disregard it as he feels his fatigue catching up with him.

 _'Oi. No sex for me tonight...'_

 **...**

Miles away in the opposite direction, Madara was walking across a grassy field, deep in contemplation over recent events with the three young adventurers he saved.

 _'Hmm... those children have been very useful to me in learning more about this world's magic and martial arts. The information given by that old man was far too basic for my liking. I saw with my [Sharingan] that what that old man told me before was true. Mana is a form of mental and spiritual energy. Non-magic casters that do not possess mana use a form of physical energy, tapping into one's stamina and using discipline and focus to achieve greater feats. Hmm...'_

Madara's expression became extremely pensive as he continued his line of thought.

 _'After seeing it for myself, I am almost certain that the energies used by magic casters and non-magic casters, could be considered the two halves that make up chakra, which fuses the physical, mental, and spiritual energies together. As that old man said, chakra never developed in this world, and so those two energies evolved separately. Hmm... it's quite interesting.'_

He then stopped walking as he cupped his chin with his left hand and continued his line of thought.

 _'With this new information, I am certain it may be possible to grant them chakra, using the techniques of the Sage of the Six Paths. They could become even more useful to my fledgling plans that way. With the quantity of energies that they were using, if they wielded chakra they could easily be two and a half times stronger than they are now. For now though I will wait and watch. I have no intentions of spreading the powers of chakra carelessly about like that sage of old...'_

Suddenly, Madara is jolted from his thoughts as he lifts up his head and stares intently into the distance.

"Hm? A summons. It seems one of my clones has found something of interest again."

Pressing his hands together with index and middles fingers joined and extended upright he then disappears in a burst of white smoke and steam, leaving nary a trace of his presence behind.

 **...**

In a large, open cave area, the corpses of many a large dog-sized, brown colored spiders littered the ground in what was surely a frenetic battle. Echoing in a cavern further in was Madara's voice whom chanted out the name of one of his techniques.

[Rikudō no Jutsu: Chikushōdō]!

Then, after a brief pause, another chant echos throughout the chamber.

[Kuchiyose no Jutsu]!

Immediately after that a high-pitched screeching noise could be heard, and as Madara came into view, a giant spider, whose main body was over six times larger than a horse also came into view. It had twelve gigantic legs that filled the entirety of the cave, dark navy blue colored body, with black rods dotted all throughout it and its legs.

Staring back at Madara were twelve eyes that now bore the [Rinnegan], and as the creature lowered itself as if to bow, Madara clasped his hands together, and dispelled his newly acquired summon in a burst of white steam.

"Hmph. Ugly creature, but could still be useful." Madara remarked in a disinterested tone.

"Now then, time to see Lottus for another test."

With that statement, he clasped his hands together and disappeared in a burst of white steam himself.

 **...**

In another location, the undead lich named Lottus, whom previously swore allegiance to Madara, was focused on an array of interconnected glass beakers, vials, and tubes heated by small magical sources of flame. These containers held bubbling, multicolored concoctions that swirled and mixed into other containers, creating alchemical brews of an unknown nature.

Watching intently whilst leaning upon a nearby wall was a Madara clone, which had been with Lottus since the previous evening. Then the clone shifted slightly, and within a moment the real Madara appeared in a flash of steam. This took Lottus by surprise, but the undead adjusted quickly and bowed to greet his master.

"Good day, my lord! I welcome you to my humble laboratory. How might this one serve?"

"Lottus. Come with me." Madara says in his usual calm monotone as he walks down a nearby passage.

"Of course, my lord."

After walking for a short while, they both reach a wide open chamber that Lottus himself uses for the practice of his magical arts.

"Stand there." Madara curtly says whilst pointing nearby.

"As you wish my lord."

Though uncertain as to Madara's intentions, the undead follows his instructions without fail, whilst Madara takes position in the center of the chamber. He then turns to Lottus and begins speaking.

"I wish to conduct an experiment Lottus with your aid, Lottus. You said you are capable of 4th-tier magic, correct?"

"Yes, my lord!"

"When I give the signal, use an attack spell of your choice against me."

The undead quivered for a moment in confusion, not understanding the intent behind such an order.

"M-My lord? Are you certain?"

"Yes, I am. Do not worry. Regardless of how this experiment turn out, you will not be able to bring harm to me."

"A-As you wish my lord." Lottus replied, his voice still tinged with uncertainty.

Madara closes his eyes for a brief moment, and then when he opens them again, his eyes morph into a shining, light purple color with ripple patterns that had spread over the entirety of both his eyeballs. Lottus does not fail to notice this and is struck with awe and curiosity. Before he could asks any questions regarding the change, Madara clapped his hands together and chanted out loud.

[Rikudō no Jutsu: Gakidō]!

Lottus then felt a subtle wave of energy assault his undead senses, causing him to shiver in place. It was a familiar sensation, one in which instilled fear into his undead being, but at the same time he relished in it. It was in these moments he could feel intense emotions.

"Now. Do it."

Responding to Madara's cold orders, Lottus responds by cupping his hands in a circle and a small flame ignites, and bursts forth as a larger one.

[Fireball]!

A large orb of fire then shoots out from Lottus' hands and towards Madara, whom then extends the open palm of his left hand towards the flame. As soon as it makes contact, they flicker wildly as a shimmering, translucent field appears around Madara. Then a second later the flames are drawn into Madara's hand, as if absorbing the energy of the blast itself. Within moments, the flames were gone like they were an illusion.

Lottus stood awed and dumbstruck by the sight, and a veritable tidal wave of questions flooded his consciousness. Before he could think to ask any of them, Madara lowered his right hand and then raised his left in a similar position as the right.

"Again, with a different spell."

The lich nodded at his orders, and pushed down his near overwhelming curiosity as he then extended and pointed his right index finger towards his master.

[Lightning]!

Sparks of blue electricity jumped around his hand, and then within a millisecond a bolt of lightning burst forth towards its target. Once again, a magic spell was met by a barely noticeable field, which then seemed to suck the very energy from the air, leaving nary a trace left. Seeming satisfied, Madara then lowered his hand and gazed upon it as he flexed his fingers open and closed as he sank into thought.

 _'Hm. As I thought. I can absorb energy besides chakra, as long as it is compatible in some way. The 'mana' of this world that fuels magic spells is close enough to the one half that makes up chakra, the mental and spiritual portion, so using the 'Preta Path' of the Rinnegan is possible. Its absorption rate is 12% slower than that of chakra based ninjutsu, but it is not a margin I cannot handle...'_

Suddenly, Madara's train of thought is interrupted as he then notices that his mind receives a jolt of energy, clearing any fog from his thoughts, and his body also suddenly swells with power. A subtle grin decorates his face as he enjoys the sudden rush of energy coursing through his being, before it then steadily subsides.

 _'Hoh?~ I suspected that might happen. I noticed it ever since that old man gave this magical equipment. Now I am certain: magic has an enhancing effect on my abilities, similar to the beings in this world, but when combined with my chakra, the effect is even greater. Well then... if I were to obtain more powerful magical items, it should strength me even more...'_

"Ahem. My lord?"

Madara is drawn away from his musings as he hears the uncertain voice of his undead servant Lottus.

"Is everything alright?"

"Hm. Yes. Everything is fine. You have done well, Lottus. Thanks to you my plans have received an important addition."

"Ooh! Thank you very much, Lord Madara!" The undead exclaims as he takes a bow.

"Lottus."

"Yes, my lord?"

"Do you feel confident in teaching a human magic caster?"

"Um, my lord?"

A subtle, pleased smirk slowly spreads across Madara's lips as his mind begins to form a plan of action. In that moment he was grateful for having spared the undead lich. Now, in this new world he feels more than confident that he can establish himself. What form that will take, no one can say.

 **...**

 ***A/N: DAMN! Took me a while to get this out, but what can you do when you're busy? :P Heh. Well, now that I have time to work on this, expect the releases to return to an irregular schedule. Hey, don't look at me like that! I still have other projects in the pipeline. It can't be helped! Anywho, feel free to leave a review, and as always I am open to PMs. Until next time! ^_^***


	5. Chapter 5-Training Begins

**CHAPTER 5-TRAINING BEGINS**

It was 7:53 in the morning as the adventurer trio of Nigel Tvenstrup, Suvi Tvenstrup, and Denys Shkoda made their way to the previously agreed upon training site with their savior and benefactor, Madara. The air was cool, with a slight breeze carrying the morning dew through the air, as they silently walked through the grassy field. Even the normally jovial Denys had on a stern expression as they neared their destination.

As they did they saw Madara standing erect, with arms folded and head lowered with eyes closed, as if he were in some sort of meditation. In the short time that they have known him, they have learned to expect this much of him. However, what truly gave them looks of surprise was the presence of another individual, standing next to him on his left akin to a servant. Drawing closer the trio could make out his features.

He wore a plain, but immaculate dark gray robe, much like that a magic caster would wear, with a smooth, brown staff with a dull blue jewel fixed to the top. He appeared to be a man in his late 30s to early 40s, with a clean shaven face, almond brown hair with, strangely enough, white tips, in a swept back fashion that covered the length of his neck.

He had keen and focused light hazel eyes that looked as if they peered past them to in order to see what laid beneath. They found it to be a bit unsettling, but as Madara opened his eyes they left it alone as they neared their location. Madara turned his head, and then his whole body to face them as they neared. They all took a bow, and Nigel spoke for them in a respectful and reverential tone as they did.

"Good morning, Mister Madara."

"Hm. Good morning. Now, raise your heads."

They did as instructed and almost all at once questioning looks flashed across their faces as they briefly glanced at the strange man to Madara's left. As if in reply to their curiosity, Madara spoke in his usual neutral tone as he motioned to his left.

"This man's name is Lottus. He will be providing magical instruction to Suvi during the course of the training."

At the introduction, the man took a small bow and smiled briefly as he spoke in a teacherly manner.

"Greetings young ones. As Lo... Ahem! As Mister Madara stated I will be providing magical instruction to the young miss named Suvi. However, when time permits I will be doing the same for you two young men, as such knowledge may save your lives in the future..."

Madara calmly cut in during Lottus' explanation.

"The reason for that should be obvious, but who can tell us why non-magic casters learning magic is beneficial?"

With a smile on his face, Denys excitedly raised his hand like a child wishing to gain his parent's attention, as he then spoke in a matching tone of voice.

"Yes! Sir Madara! It's 'cause if we fight a magic caster, we can anticipate his next move by tha' type of spell he's using, and then we'd know how ta' counter 'im!~"

"Umu. Correct. Being able to anticipate your opponent in battle will be crucial to your survival as young adventurers." Madara replied in a bored tone.

Meanwhile, Denys was widely smiling ear to ear, all too pleased with himself at giving the correct answer. His teammates wore exhausted looks on their faces as they sighed at his demeanor and actions, but resolved to say nothing as Madara spoke once more.

"If you are finished being pleased with yourself Denys, the training shall begin in mere moments."

With that reminder, Denys' smile all but evaporated, and he returned to a serious expression so swiftly that it took his teammates off-guard. They did not have a chance to mull over it, as Madara spoke up again with a grave edge to his voice.

"Now, prepare yourselves, for the most grueling month of your lives."

The trio collectively gulped at the declaration, but remained steadfast as they each gave the same reply to Madara.

"We're ready, sir!"

"Hm. You've already shown me your guts. Now, hold onto that."

 **...**

As Madara promised, the next two hours were among the most grueling they had ever experienced, as he introduced them to new, and excruciating ways to training their bodies. Even Suvi was not exempt from this as she too took part. When asked about it Madara, with a scowl replied...

"What good is a magic caster who can't keep up with her teammates and support them on the move? Don't always count on your magic alone. One must always have more than one option available to them to ensure their survival, and the survival of their team."

Taking his words to heart, Suvi did not object or complain. Spurred on by the memory of their last outing as a team, she did her best, even if she nearly collapsed once or twice. Even then, her teammates were quick to help her back up. The three truly acted as one, and for a brief moment, even the normally blank and stoic Madara could not help but let slip a proud smirk.

 _'Hashirama... Is this what you spoke of when you mentioned "pride in one's students"? It is a strange feeling...'_

After the two hours of physical training were up, they took a brief break before moving on to their more specialized training. The newcomer Lottus gave each of them books and like a seasoned teacher, concisely, and almost passionately gave them instruction on magic, spells, the nature of mana, etc. Upon concluding his lectures, he would personally instruct Suvi in spell-casting, teaching her new spells.

During her instruction, Suvi felt odd around Lottus, and gave these feelings form as she thought to herself...

 _'This man... He's a strange one. Mister Madara brought him here, and I know I shouldn't question it, but there is just something strange about him. He feels... wrong somehow, and his eyes... They seem pretty enough, but look... empty? Oh, I don't understand this. Just focus in your lessons Suvi...'_

During this time, both Denys and Nigel were hard at work, practicing new throwing weapon techniques that had been taught to them by Madara. In particular, the use of weapons he called "kunai" and "shuriken". They seemed odd to the pair at first, but with a few flicks of Madara's wrist, he demonstrated himself to be quite masterful at using them. Seeing this prompted an unthinking question from Nigel...

"Sir? I was wondering, how is it that a warrior such as yourself is so skilled at these weapons?"

"Hmph. You assume too much, Nigel. When did I ever say that I was a pure warrior type like yourself? Be mindful. Making such assumptions can work towards the benefit of an enemy." Madara coldly replied with a subtle scowl.

"R-Right! Yes, sir."

"Hm. Now continue practicing."

For the next hour they did precisely that. It seemed odd to Nigel to be doing it, but he understood the logic of having more than one method of attack at his disposal. He had thought back to the caravan ambush, and realized that if he could have done more than just swing a sword and use a shield, things might have turned out differently. With that determination, he continued practicing, although it was slow for him to get a hang of it.

Denys on the other hand, seemed to take to the training like a fish to water, as he had continued to demonstrate an aptitude for the new throwing weapons. Consistently he'd hit improvised targets dead-center, and for a moment Madara had to reluctantly admit to himself that he was impressed. Seeing that the young man was more than capable of using the weapons proficiently, Madara stepped forward and halted his practice.

"Denys. You have done well with your lessons here, and have more than mastered the basics. You will now be given more advanced tasks to hone your skills on."

"Yes, sir!" Denys said enthusiastically.

Rolling his eyes at the energetic reply as he stepped forward, Madara pulled out three shuriken from another magic item he had received from his benefactor, The Observer. From what he gathered, his travel packs on his back and right side uses magic to store a maximum of 1,000 different items at a time. He was astonished to find they were filled to the brim with not only items from this new world, but also ninja tools from his own.

With the three shuriken in hand, Madara's right arm pulled back across his chest briefly, and then in a swift movement threw them. However, something seemed off to Denys. They were thrown in a wide arc, with the third shuriken colliding with the first two, and diverting their trajectory to the right. Milliseconds later, all three shuriken hit targets that were facing out to the left dead-center.

Denys' mouth hung open from what he just saw. To him it was a completely unorthodox method to hit targets at odd angles. As he gawked, utterly at a loss for words, Madara's cold and bored voice filtered into his ears, carried by a slight breeze.

"There will be times that you will not have a clear line of sight on a foe. As such, you can take advantage of their delusions of safety with throwing techniques such as this. It can be used in a number of other situations..."

"THAT'S SO COOL!"

Denys' exuberant voice rang out and interrupted Madara's lecture mid-sentence. That proved to be a careless mistake.

*THA-WACK!*

Denys found himself forced face first into the grass and dirt as Madara's downward slap to the back of his head took him completely off-guard. He groaned as his face and nose ached from the impact, but was thankful for the still moist ground that cushioned the blow. He slowly picked himself up, spitting out dirt and grass, and checking to see if his nose was broken, when a shiver ran up his spine.

He looked up to Madara, whose [Sharingan] eyes were not only visible, but glowing red as they glared down at Denys. He then spoke with an edge to his voice that clearly communicate his displeasure.

"Child, interrupt me again, and you will find out how I will 'discipline' unruly children."

For a moment, Denys shivered as if he was struck by a cold chill, but his admiration for Madara seemed to outweigh his fear as he gave a toothy smile and replied.

"M-My apologies, Mister Madara. It won't happen again."

"Hmph. See to it. Now, practice hitting the off-angle targets." Madara says coldly as he walks away.

"Yes, sir!" Denys excitedly replies.

Madara ignores him as his sight moves on to Nigel in the distance, whom was still struggling to master the new throwing weapons. Still, he had managed to reach a point where he could at least hit the targets, and not just the trees behind and to the side.

"Shit!"

Nigel curses aloud in frustration as he collapses to his knees panting heavily. Madara was about to move to speak to Nigel when he sees Suvi running to her brother's side, with Lottus slowly following her some distance behind. When she reaches him, she goes to her knees, and pulls out a handkerchief, using it to wipe away the dirt, sweat, and hopefully his frustrations. As she dotes on her brother, Madara's [Sharingan] eyes fade.

"Denys, have those two siblings always been like that?"

"Huh? Like...?"

Denys rubbed the back of his head as he followed Madara's line of sight to see what he was referring to. He sees Suvi tending to Nigel and smirks as he slightly grins in reply.

"Meh. Yeah, they've always been like that. With what happened to 'em, I never really think about it."

"Is that so? Hmph. It might be understandable. However, it is odd how she dotes on her older brother. As if she were more his wife than his younger sister." Madara casually observed.

Denys' eyes then widen at the casual comment, does a double take and stares at them for for almost a full minute, before Madara "gently" chops him over the head.

"HURK!"

"Never mind them. Continue with your practicing. Once an hour has passed, switch to polishing and improving your other skills."

"R-Right!" Denys responds as he rubs his head.

As Madara slowly walks off towards the siblings, from the corner of Denys' right eye he looks one last time to them as he thinks with a subtle grin on his face.

 _'Nah... Maybe? Could those two actually be... Huh. Heh he. Something for later.'_

Denys resumes his practicing, and a few expletives leaves his mouth as he fails to duplicate the same maneuver that Madara had done with the shuriken. Madara himself smirks briefly to himself upon realizing it, but returns to his usual blank countenance upon reaching the siblings.

"Suvi. There is no need to worry over your brother. He is simply training, not dying."

"I-I know that, Mister Madara. But I..." Suvi replies, but is interrupted by Nigel.

"No, he's right Suvi. You should just concentrate on what you should be doing."

"I... alright. But before I go, I wanted to show you something. Please, watch this."

Suvi clasps her hands together, as if in prayer, and remains silent in focus. Nigel perks a brow at the action, while Madara activates his [Sharingan]. With his enhanced sight he can see her energy, or "mana" swirl within her in a bluish color, into a single point in her heart, and then disperses over her body as she then opens her eyes with a calm focus.

[Fly]!

The moment Suvi chants out the name of the spell, she begins to float up gracefully and angelically several feet into the air.

"Whoa. Nicely done, Suvi." Nigel comments with pride.

She slowly floats back down to the ground, takes a few breaths, and disengages the spell as she lowers her hands from their "praying" position. Taking a few more breaths she smiles back at her brother for his words of praise, who stood up and gently patted her on the head. Madara meanwhile dispelled his Sharingan, and then looked to the nearby Lottus with an inquisitive look. Picking up on it Lottus began speaking.

"The young miss here is quite adept in magic. It is my belief that her lack of any properly skilled tutors was what was holding her potential back. We will continue working on it, but she should see great improvement over her spell casting and mana control near the end of the allotted month."

"Hm. I see. Then keep at it." Madara replied, seemingly satisfied.

"Yes, sir!" Suvi happily replies.

"Good job, Suvi. Now, go on. I have my own training to take care of now." Nigel gently says.

"R-Right. Work hard brother." Suvi says as she quickly pleats a kiss on his cheek, and happily runs off, with Lottus following behind.

Nigel sighs in exhaustion before having his attention turned by Madara monotoned voice.

"You have done enough with your throwing weapon training for now. Move on to polishing your swordsmanship and [Martial Arts]."

"O-Oh! Right. Of course, sir!" Nigel hurriedly says with a bow.

As Madara turns to walk away, Nigel begins to speak up again in a voice of deference, and still in a bow.

"Um, pardon me Mister Madara, but would it be possible for you to spar with me to enhance my training?"

Upon hearing his request, Madara turns around and looks down at the still bowing Nigel as he wore a pensive expression on his face. He remained silent for a few minutes that seemed to drag on for much longer than that before finally replying.

"Very well. I will show you some alternative methods of fighting to loosen up that rigid style of yours."

Nigel gulped as he lifted his head, noting the steely, and somewhat amused tone of his voice as he did. Once he was standing erect, Madara turned around again and slowly started walking.

"Follow me." He curtly instructed.

Nigel silently complied, walking just a few feet behind Madara. After a few minutes, they both stopped at a clearing about 10 meters (32ft, 9.7in) away from the others, with Madara then drawing his katana, with the sword still in its sheath. Without needing to be told, Nigel drew out his sword and shield, and took up a stance.

"Now, come at me with the intent to kill. If you don't, expect this 'dance' to end painfully."

Nigel gulped at the comment as he gave a simple head nod in reply. Hardening his resolve, he then stepped forward...

 **...**

Two hours later, it was dusk, with Nigel flat on his back, covered in bruises, and gasping for air like a man whom was suffocating. Nearby, Madara stood erect with both of his hands on top of his katana, still in its sheath, with the tip resting on the ground. His expression was as passive as ever as he watched Nigel gasp for air. His sight then turns as he notices Suvi, Denys, and Lottus slowly approach in the distance, and then goes back to Nigel.

"Stand. If you are to be the leader of your team, you should not show them such an unbecoming sight."

At that simple statement, Nigel's eyes shoot open, and then with all his might he forces himself to stand, slowly but surely. His muscles and limbs felt like burning jelly, but he powered on through until he was standing on his two feet, albeit with some assistance from his own sheathed sword. Still shaky on his feet, he was met by his two teammates who looked equally as exhausted as he was. As soon as they were assembled together, Madara spoke in a firm, authoritarian tone of voice.

"You lot have done well for today. Along with your allowance, you will given something else. Lottus..."

When called, Lottus walked over to each of them, and handed them two pouches. One contained the coin purses that contained their "allowance", and the second was soft to the touch. As the trio held the second pouch, they could tell it was filled some some sort of plant. As they wondered as to the contents, Madara spoke up again in the same tone as before.

"The second pouch contains some medicinal herbs that will aid in your recovery. They stimulate the body's own healing and recovery abilities, so it will not damage whatever progress you have made today. Simply chew on them on your way back to E-Rantel, and by tomorrow you should have recovered enough to train even harder."

Instantly understanding the benefits of what they were given, they each bowed and replied in unison.

"Thank you very much, sir!"

"Hm. You are welcome. Now head on back. Tomorrow morning will come sooner than you realize."

"Yes, sir!" The trio said in unison.

Holding his sheathed katana in his left hand, Madara turned around and began to walk away from them. Before walking to follow, Lottus turned to the trio and waved with a friendly smile.

"Take care young ones. See you tomorrow."

Suvi simply nodded respectfully, while Nigel and Denys replied.

"Many thanks for helping my sister improve."

"Oh, sure thin' old man! See ya' ta'morrow!"

Lottus perked a brow at Denys moniker, and as he walked away to follow behind Madara, he muttered under his breath...

"Old man, huh? I suppose I am."

 **...**

The trio of Suvi, Nigel, and Denys slowly hobbled along the grassy plain that led back to their homes in E-Rantel. Each were grimacing with sour expressions on their faces as they appeared to be chewing something. Denys took a generous helping of water from the water pouch from his side, before loudly exclaiming...

"Bah! This is SO bitter!"

"Hey, don't complain, Denys. Before we started I was hurting all over. Now? I still feel weak, but the pain has numbed enough for me to walk." Nigel tiredly retorts.

"Oi, oi. I know that. Just sayin' that Sir Madara could give us somethin' that doesn't taste like it came outta horse's ass."

"Feh. Says the horse's ass." Suvi dryly stated.

"Oooh. Ouch. Well, played weather girl.~"

Suvi doesn't reply to his jab as she continues chewing her herbs and drinking her water, seemingly lost in thought. Only Nigel's concerned voice seemed to snap her out of it as he asks her a question.

"What's wrong, Suvi? You seem distracted."

"I... *sighs* There's something about that man. Lottus? Throughout the entire day I felt something was... 'off' about him. He's an excellent instructor, mentor, and scholar, and helped me greatly, but there's something about him that just feels... wrong."

"Really? I didn't anything. Did you Denys?"

"Nope. Sorry, Nigel. Couldn't tell there was anything odd 'bout 'im. Hmm... Now that you mention it, there was one thing."

"Oh? What is it?"

"Well, he smelled kinda' weird. Like, even from a distance I can tell some people have a unique odor to 'em, includin' their body-odor. The old man? He didn't have any body odor, perfume, cologne, or any a' that. He smelled like... rocks, trees, and dusty ol' books."

"Huh. That is strange." Nigel said with a pensive expression.

"Bleh. You smell people? That explains a lot." Suvi dryly retorts.

"Oi, now. Imma' ranger trained after all. Ma' eyes, ears, and even my nose need to be trained good for that role ya' know." Denys said with a proud grin.

"Ugh. Fine, fine." Suvi replied with an exasperated sigh as she waves him off.

"Oi, by the way Nigel, I couldn't help but hear ya' ask Sir Madara ta spar with ya'. How was that?"

Upon that query, Nigel grimaced even more than when he was chewing on his recovery herbs. As if recalling the training itself caused him discomfort. Both Suvi and Denys did not fail to notice this as his sister spoke with concern in her voice.

"Brother? What's the matter? Was training with Mister Madara really that bad?"

"No, it... it wasn't 'bad' exactly. It's just..."

Nigel pauses with a sigh before he continues with a distant look in his eyes, recalling what had happened.

"Mister Madara said earlier today that he wasn't a pure warrior type. I didn't really understand what he meant by that until we sparred. It wasn't just a matter of being stronger and faster than me. His movements and fighting style were completely different in every way. He moved like a cat, and struck with a strength far greater than our former leader. And he didn't just use his sheathed sword either. He used his whole body like it was a weapon. His hand, palm, foot, knee, and elbow strikes flawlessly flowed into and combined with his sword play. I used [Fortress] again and again to block his attacks, but they were so strong it did little but dull the pain. It was like I was being pounded by a waterfall of strength, fighting a warrior, monk, and rogue all in one man. And that wasn't the most frightening thing either..."

Suvi and Denys both had awed and serious expressions on their faces as they listened to Nigel's account of training with Madara. They attentively waited for Nigel to continue as the nature of his pause told them that there was more still to say. Nigel sighed as he then continued to speak.

"The most frightening thing, was the fact that, as hard as it was to train with him, as hard as he struck me over the course of his two hour beating, I could vaguely tell that he was holding back. Mister Madara is far stronger than he's letting on. I wouldn't be surprised if he was as strong, or maybe even stronger than the Warrior-Captain of the Kingdom."

There was a collective gulp from both Suvi and Denys after Nigel finished saying his peace. They both looked back upon their muddled memories of the caravan ambush, and recalled the number of enemies that were left standing before their rescue. Even if they never saw the actual battle that took place, something within them told them that what Nigel had said was truth. Nigel then sighed in fatigue and spoke once again.

"For now, don't worry about it. Mister Madara is helping us, even if we are the ones that own him our lives. If he ever decides to trust us, maybe we can learn more about him, but right now I just don't care. Do you?"

Neither Suvi nor Denys reply with words, but instead smile and shake their heads. The details didn't seem to matter to them either. Not anymore. If anything, it only served to reinforce their resolve to see Madara's training through.

"Let's get home and rest up. I intend to work even harder than today."

"Right, big-brother.~" Suvi happily said.

"I ain't got nothing better to do. I'm with ya' leader." Denys said with a mischievous grin.

Nigel has a genuine, warm smile as he leads his team back to E-Rantel to prepare for their next training session, as determined as when they had started.

 **...**

Several miles away from E-Rantel, walking through a grassy field under the orange glow of the setting sun, was Madara followed closely behind by a disguised Lottus, who spoke reverently as he addressed Madara.

"Lord Madara, the results of your experiment is a complete success."

"Umu. Indeed. Combining your magically based illusions with my chakra based [Henge no Jutsu] produced satisfactory results, but there is still room for improvement." Madara said in his usual tone.

Recalling last night, they had experimented with ways to adequately hide Lottus' undead nature from detection, and after some trial and error, they were able to combine the illusionary methods they both possessed into one. Other than a "prickling sensation" Lottus constantly experienced all over his body, he rather enjoyed the chance to walk freely under the light of day once more. Noticing Madara's words he spoke up.

"Milord, I fear to offend, but may I ask what you mean by that?" Lottus inquires in confusion.

"The young girl, Suvi. She is quite the perceptive one. I could tell that somehow she felt something was odd about you, while the others didn't seem to have any misgivings."

"Oh, I see. I did notice that she acted rather apprehensive around me. My apologies, milord. It has been so long since I have had human interaction, I failed to notice." Lottus apologetically says with his head lowered.

"Hm. It's fine, Lottus. As you said, the girl has potential. I would be disappointed if at least one of them failed to perceive something was amiss."

"T-That reminds me, milord. May I ask why you have decided to take these three young people under your wing?"

Madara stops walking the moment the question was asked, prompting Lottus to go to one knee in a bow, thinking he had offended his new master. Instead, after a few minutes of silence, Madara replied with a calm tone of voice.

"Originally, they presented the opportunity to learn about this land's magic and martial arts. Only a fool goes into a new land without gathering detailed information, and the time I only had basic information of this land. As powerful as I am, the possibility exists that there may be others who could challenge me."

"S-Surely not milord." Lottus says in disbelief.

"I assume nothing, Lottus. I made that mistake once when I felt victory was assured. Never again." Madara said with a subtle growl.

As worried as Lottus was over Madara's reaction, his curiosity started to well up, and just as he was going to ask the meaning behind those words, Madara spoke again.

"Furthermore, those children also represent what may be the first of what I need for my plans in this world. I will need dependable followers, subordinates, and soldiers going forward. No matter how strong you are, if you attempt to do everything alone, you will undoubtedly fail. Another lesson I learned from my past mistakes."

"M-Mistakes, milord?"

"For now you do not need to know. Now rise."

"Yes, milord."

Lottus does as instructed, and as he does so Madara turns to face him, still possessed of a calm expression that set the undead at ease.

"Now Lottus, I will be transporting you back to your laboratory. One of my clones has discovered something very interesting."

"Oh? May I ask what it is, milord?"

"I... Hm... ?!"

Suddenly Madara's eyes widen in shock before his countenance returns to normal a few seconds later. This was then followed by a malicious grin, tinged with a spark of excitement, that unnerved the undead Lottus.

"Ahem. M-Milord? Is something wrong?"

"Humph. Depends on your point of view, Lottus. One of my clones was attacked and destroyed." Madara said, still with a devilish smile across his face.

"S-Surely not milord! What could be strong enough to harm one of your duplicates?"

"Something very large, and very interesting. This incident should reinforce my earlier words to you, Lottus."

"I-Indeed, milord."

"Lottus, you will now be transferred back. The disguise will fade once you return. I will be going on a little expedition." Madara said with a tinged of excitement in his voice.

"I understand, milord. Good hunting." Lottus said with a bow before disappearing in a burst of white steam.

"Now then, I am famished for a decent fight." Madara says as he weaved a hand sign, and disappears himself in a burst of steam.

 **...**

Reappearing with a burst of steam in a massive cavern, Madara looked to and fro to survey his surroundings. Activating his Sharingan to compensate, he noted just how massive the cavern really was. Standing on a ledge he gazed out, and saw a hallowed out space that was clearly underground, but the size of the cavern was nearly equal to that of a 2 large palaces, and as he looked down he saw a massive chasm that led deeper still into the earth and rock.

His surroundings were blacker than the night sky, with the only sources of light coming from various crystal formations that dotted the cavern. Then suddenly, a presence walked up from behind Madara, but he was not concerned as it was just another one of his clones.

"Hmph. At least one of you survived. I did not wish to come here on foot. Now, return."

The clone simply nodded, before it weaved a sign and vanished in a burst of white steam. Madara then peered down into the blackened abyss below, as he grinned once again in amusement.

"Now then, time to see what this pitch black underworld has in store for me."

With that simple statement, Madara stepped off the ledge of the cliff he was standing on, and allowed gravity to take hold of him as he plummeted downward. The wind rushed over his face as he kept his eyes closed in a relaxed expression. For the next 60 seconds he remained like this, allowing himself to be carried downward with nary a care for what lay in store for him.

Then, his eyes shoot wide open, having changed into a purple, ripple pattern. These being the telltale signs of the [Rinnegan]. Weaving hand signs with blinding speed he chants out his ninjutsu...

[Kuchiyose no Jutsu]!

Appearing beneath him to catch his fall was a giant hawk with black rods dotted about its body, and possessing its own [Rinnegan]. It was one of his more recently acquired Animal Path summons, now linked to its master, Madara.

Riding upon its back, Madara continued to look around with scrutinizing looks, seeing barely 5 meters in front of him due to the pitch blackness that not even the light of the crystal formations could break. If anything, their light seemed more akin to barely seen stars in a moonless night sky.

Less than 20 seconds later, the giant hawk summon touched down on solid ground, with Madara gracefully stepping off before dispelling the summon. Madara surveyed his surroundings and then looked up and narrowed his vision.

"Hm. That was perhaps six, six and a half kilometers down (4 miles). A decent hole in the ground."

Just as Madara made his observation, he sensed a presence in his area, catching him by surprise. A subtle growling noise echoed throughout the darkened area, accompanied by sounds of movement as the growling increased in volume and intensity. Then equally as sudden, two glowing red orbs with slitted pupils pierced the darkness. As Madara watched on, he knew that these were eyes, which was filled with malice and rage.

"Who dares disturb my home again?"

The voice was low, but massive as its aggressive guttural growls continued unabated, vibrating the very air around them, and the earth beneath their feet. Madara smiled at the display, feeling a tinge of excitement from this encounter, but resolved to exercise patience as he answered the voice's question.

"I am Madara Uchiha, creature."

*SNIFF*SNIFF*SNIFF*

Enormous sounds akin to the smelling of the air filled and echoed across the blackened area, as the being spoke once again, still with the ever-present growl that continued to vibrated their surroundings.

"Grr... Strange... You look the same as the previous human that intruded upon my lair, but your smells are a bit different. A duplicate of some kind?"

Madara could not help but smirk at the correct guess the still hidden creature made as he then replied.

"You expect answers when you fail to properly introduce yourself, creature? Hmph. You can clearly see me, but let us get a better look at you." Madara says as he weaves signs in a blur.

[Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu]!

A massive stream of scorching flame suddenly erupts from Madara's mouth, and is directed to the right of the voice. The effects were immediate as the light from the flames is seemingly reflected off the crystal formations, reveal the gigantic form of a pitch black dragon. It sits up with a cavern shaking roar as it spreads its wings, revealing a wingspan of 100 meters, from one end of a wingtip to another.

However, despite the newly formed light sources, its ink black scales never shined any sort of gloss or reflection. It was as if its very skin devoured the light all around it. It then stomped its claws into the ground, shaking the are with a brief mini-earthquake as it readied an aggressive stance on all fours, and spoke with vitriol and contempt.

"Very well, human. Madara Uchiha, is it? Since you are so eager to die, I shall leave you with a parting gift. I am the Deep Darkness Dragon Lord, Dy'vom Nivra'mortis."

Madara could barely contain his excitement when the black dragon identified itself as a "Dragon Lord". From the information he had received, he knew that a Dragon Lord was a title for the most powerful dragons in this new world, and they are considered to be the strongest beings in known existence. As Madara looked upon its black form, and felt its unfamiliar but potent energy, he smiled with a pleased expression.

"Thank you, Dragon Lord. It seems I can finally amuse myself again. Now, let us see how well you dance..."

 **...**

 ***A/N: Hey there everybody! I greatly apologize for being away for so long. If you've kept an eye out on my "Bio" page, you'll probably already be aware that I've had a lot going on with my life. Oh, and I also apologize for the cliffhanger nature of the ending, but the next chapter will be a detailed one, and will take a while to get out the door. In the meantime, if you're interested, feel free to check out my other Overlord story, "Of Dragons' Sorrows & Souls Reborn". I've been given a lot of positive marks on that one. In any case, feel free with your reviews and PMs in the interim. Later! ^_^***


	6. Chapter 6-Dragon Lord of Darkness

**CHAPTER 6-DRAGON LORD OF DARKNESS**

[Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku]!

In an action that surprised even himself, Madara made the first move and opened with one of his favored Fire-Style Jutsu, and bathed the cavern in a literal sea of flames as the powerful burst of heat and fire was expelled from his mouth. On the opposite end of the attack, the Dragon Lord was seemingly taken off guard as its eyes widened at the sight. It made no move to dodge or guard itself, as in a flash its body was engulfed by the orange blaze that lit the surrounding crystal formations like stars in the night sky.

As the light of the flames danced and flickered in the blackened cavern, Madara seemed calm and relaxed outwardly. Inwardly however, he was on guard. Given the information he had received when he had first appeared in this new world, he knew a dragon audacious enough to call itself, "Dragon Lord", should NOT be underestimated.

It is a title only given to those dragons who have reached the highest age category amongst their kind, possessed special powers, can use exotic magic, or were simply overwhelmingly strong. They were the strongest of the strongest race, and if his ocular and sensory sensory abilities held true, then this one certainly qualified. Not since his fights against the Bijuu of his own world had he sensed such power, although the power type itself held a very unique signature to it.

"...!"

His suspicions were confirmed as he still felt its powerful presence within the flames, which then shot out of them into the air and to his right. It had cocooned itself within its wings as it dove out of the sea of flames. With surprising speed, grace, and agility, it had unfurled its wings, and flipped itself to face Madara and land on all fours.

Looking upon his quarry with a scrutinizing gaze, Madara saw that the Dragon Lord was calm and unfazed by its recent experience. If anything, it seemed only mildly annoyed. As before, the dragon's scales had not a speck of sheen to them from the flame's light nearby. It was as if all light sources were sucked into his body, never to be seen again. In fact, the intensity of the flames had actually gone down by half, as if drained of energy.

Before Madara could contemplate the matter, the rumbling voice of the Dragon Lord vibrated the ground as it spread its wings wide and spoke...

{Qid' Vaj' Hegh}!

The language spoken was unrecognizable and unintelligible to Madara, which for a brief moment baffled him. To his knowledge, all languages should have been translated due to this world's strange nature, but this dragon stood in defiance to such natural laws, as he soon realized that the words spoken were an activation chant for a spell.

High winds mysteriously gathered around the blackened form of the Dragon Lord, and as they did the flames died down until naught but embers remained, and the darkness reclaimed its domain. The winds surrounding the dragon likewise became black as they then shot towards Madara with a speed that both surprised and impressed the Uchiha. Having little time to mull on the nature of the attack, he turned to lift his right hand.

[Rikudō no Jutsu: Gakidō]!

The Six Paths ability activated and a translucent field surrounded Madara like a bubble and met the Dragon Lord's attack. For a split second all seemed normal as it began to absorb the spell's energy, but then Madara's eyes widened at what he saw; the spell was breaching the Jutsu's effect and was not getting adsorbed! Furthermore, the energy was trying to slither up his hand, and as it did he felt HIS power being drained away instead, along with a pain that felt like the stinging of a thousand wasps at once.

[Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu]!

[Shunshin no Jutsu]!

In a flash, Madara moved at high speeds away from the area of effect of the Dragon Lord's spell as he also expelled a burst of flame from his mouth to cover his movements and blow away the winds and give them something else to drain. As he cradled his right arm with his left, he took a few moments to assess the damage using the ocular abilities of his [Rinnegan]. His chakra pathways were undamaged, but were drained of power. Meanwhile his flesh seemed sickly. Like it had been infected with death itself. In that moment, a likely hypothesis formed in his mind as he moved.

"You surprise me human, but you are not leaving my home alive." The rumbling voice of the Dragon Lord ominously declared as he chanted another spell.

{Hurgha' Durga}!

Just then, 5 large black orbs with a glowing gray aura were conjured around the dragon, and began to orbit around him in irregular and unpredictable patterns. During this, he turned his head to and fro, sniffing the air with a sound that slightly echoed in the dark cavern, like a predator tracking it prey.

Meanwhile, Madara had concealed his presence behind a nearby rock formation while he drank a blue healing potion and applied special salves he modified himself from what he had received from the Observer. The effects were negligible, as the spell seemed to place a powerful curse upon him. Still, it was better than nothing, and he knew that he would overcome it soon regardless. For now, his attention was on the Dragon Lord with an eager and analytical expression as he smirked in amusement.

 _'Well, well. This "Deep Darkness Dragon Lord" continues to surprise me. He's faster and more agile than his size would lead his foes to believe, and seems to possess a special power to drain life and energy away from his surroundings. And that spell which summoned those black orbs seems to be a type that both defends user, and attacks a careless target that gets too close. His offensive and defensive capabilities are superb, and he has excellent battle sense... Thank you Dragon Lord. All doubts have now been erased. When this battle is through, I will have you collared, but first continue to dance. I have not taken enough enjoyment from this yet...'_

Madara's inner musings were halted as the Dragon Lord's voice spoke with a guttural growl that vibrated the air, and communicated his contempt.

"Do you really think you are hidden human?"

 _'Humph. As expected...'_ Madara thought with a pleased smile.

He was aware of a dragon's superior senses, and if he had to be honest, he would have been disappointed if a Dragon Lord couldn't eventually sniff him out. Especially if he was not even using his best stealth and concealment abilities. He looked around his more immediate surroundings as a plan was formulated.

Though the cavern was large, he was leaning away from using his more powerful Jutsus and abilities. His goal was to not only enjoy this battle, but to continue to test the black scaled Dragon Lord, and when he was satisfied with the results, he would subdue it and force it to submit to him. Not bury him under a literal mountain of rock. With an excited grin, Madara then prepared to make his move, when suddenly the dragon had shot forth towards his position with a blinding speed that belied his massive size.

"YOU'RE MINE!"

The dragon's roar shook the cavern with a venomous wrath as his very breath seemed to blacken the stone and crystals in the area. He brought down his right claw onto the rock formation that Madara hid behind, crushing them into pebbles with ease. He had jumped out of the way easily, but the blackened orbs that had been surrounding the dragon immediately launched towards him once the distance had been closed.

They all converged upon him at once, coming from multiple angles that effectively trapped him as they made contact. A massive explosion of black and gray aura burst out that would inflict concussive damage, as well draining the stamina/lifeforce of the mark. Dy'vom smiled, exposing his silvery fangs that glistened even in the dark, along with the crimson light of his eyes. He relaxed his guard, thinking that victory had been achieved.

Then, his eyes widened as he saw instead of bloodied chunks of meat falling to the ground, but bits of wood and white smoke. Dy'vom knew what this meant as he roared in anger, shaking the cavern.

"ANOTHER DECOY?! ENOUGH OF THESE GAMES COWARDLY HUMAN!"

Almost immediately, the Dragon Lord sensed a presence behind him, and on instinct raised his tail to his neck. That impulse was the correct one, as a massive, ghostly blue blade was swung down towards him.

*CRANG!*BOOM!*

A massive shockwave blew out in all directions, as a sound resembling a metal on metal collision echoed throughout the cavern. Dy'vom was shocked as he saw a giant glowing blade with an asymmetrical design of what he knew to be called a "Kris", extending out from another shocking sight; a glowing, dark blue and half-formed humanoid skeleton figure. In the center, Madara was staring the dragon down, his [Rinnegan] shining.

"Don't get full of yourself, lizard." Madara said with a cold wrath in his voice that took Dy'vom Nivra'mortis by surprise.

The pressure exerted by his presence made it all too clear of what he had already deduced during the fight; this man was more than a match for him. That in itself was enough to strike anger in the dragon, but he reigned his pride in as they locked their attacks together, tail to blade.

 _'This human... he's different from all others I have fought. He's not a Player, and he's not one of those overly vaunted, "Godkin". The smell his power gives off is unlike anything I have ever encountered. He's dangerous. Too dangerous to live...'_

{VI'ghoj QIu'n}!

Once again, Dy'vom made an unintelligible chant, but this one conjured four giant black spears with a glowing gray aura. They shot forward at blinding speeds and upon contact with Madara's ghostly skeletal outer frame, it shattered, and drained away it's energy. Madara anticipated this and was quick to create distance. Once he did, he clasped his hands together, interlacing his fingers into the "Mi" Hand Seal. The pain was extreme as hs forcefully infused his chakra into his damaged hand, but smiled as he relished it.

[Mokuton: Mokusei Toji no Jutsu]!

The earth beneath their feet shook as roots and tendrils of the Wood-Release element burst forth from the ground and wrapped around Dy'vom like restraining blanket. The Dragon Lord roared as he was restrained, and with all his might pushed against them. It seemed to be working as the Wood-Release element started started to steam and the wood itself started to wither and blacken. Madara was unfazed by the sight as he then launched another technique.

[Mokuton: Mokuryū no Jutsu]!

From the ground near Madara, a serpentine-like dragon, with a short trunk-like nose, burst forth and in the blink of an eye, coiled itself around Dy'vom and bit down onto the base of his neck. His movements seemed to be completely hindered as Madara gazed upon him with a sharp, albeit slightly disappointed gaze.

 _'WHAT IS THIS?! I can feel my strength being... sapped away? Such a thing should not be possible. My special ability should negating this. Hmph! Then I suppose it is time to end this farce before this "Madara" can conjure any more surprises...'_

With that determination fully cemented, the Deep Darkness Dragon Lord roared with a ferocity and intensity that eclipsed all others to this point. As he did, a black aura leaked from the void of his scales and wrapped around the Wood-Release elements that had bound him.

{Toh'jo Vaj' Hegh}!

Immediately after, a column of blackness with a bright gray aura erupted from Dy'vom, destroying his bindings as they turned into a sickly black. That column then turned into a wave that flooded the cavern, and like a storm made their way towards Madara, who only grinned devilishly at the sight as the wave closed in. And then...

[Rikudō no Jutsu: Tendo]... [Shinra Tensei]!

The sea of black was suddenly blown away by an invisible force when Madara muttered those words. The Deep Darkness Dragon Lord was taken aback from the result. Never had he seen such a thing. Then, his keen senses caught something else as he looked upon Madara. He was... chuckling. Then those light chuckles burst into full on elated laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! GOOD! THAT'S GOOD! EXCELLENT! YOU HAVE EXCEEDED MY EXPECTATIONS DRAGON LORD! MORE! GIVE ME MORE! DANCE MORE!"

Dy'vom felt a chill go down his back as Madara joyfully laughed. He felt a pressure from him that his senses could not identify as the man had been enraptured by battle lust. If the Dragon Lord had to be honest, he also felt it, and decided to meet Madara's brazen challenge as he chanted another of his [Wild Magic] spells, still retaining an adequate store of power to do so...

{Vog'd VI'ghoj}!

The Dragon Lord's form shimmered with a dark crimson light that then faded from view after less than a second. Madara grinned as he observed the action through his visual prowess and senses.

 _'Hmm... Whatever spell he used, created a protective field around himself... Though the nature is different, the effect is very similar to the defensive tier spell [Shield Wall], that Lottus had showed me... I should counter this, but I am having too much fun!'_

Immediately after Madara ceased his inner musings, the Dragon Lord spread his wings and legs apart, and looked like a predator ready to pounce as he then chanted a spell.

{QIj Dung'Daj Curn}!

Dy'vom opened his maw, and black flames with a dark orange aura spilled forth, but instead of being launched towards Madara, it formed a ring around the dragon. This ring then transformed into over a dozen fiery black and orange, five meter wide orbs, that orbited Dy'vom like planets around a sun. They then levitated into the air and launched towards Madara.

He deftly dodged them with a speed that, while surprising to the Dragon Lord, did not allow for his guard to be dropped. He was through underestimating Madara, and then proceeded to take flight to create distance.

Meanwhile, Madara had a look of utter glee as he continued to "play" with the new fire orbs that Dy'vom had deployed. He then drew his adamantite [Katana] from its sheath, and then coated it in a layer of chakra that hummed with shimmering blue energy.

 _'Now then, let's test this out...'_

In a flash, Madara sliced through one of the fire orbs as it closed in on him, separating it into two halves. Madara was quick to use high-speed movement to back away from them as the exploded, but as Madara looked himself over, he noticed that the chakra that had coated his blade had been half drained away, and his clothes had also been slightly smoldering, with the flames eating away at the magic that had been enchanted into them. Just as he was to contemplate on the nature of the flames, they had all surrounded him, and locked on to him as they converged on his location.

[Shinra Tensei]!

The orbs exploded in a fiery mass of black and orange that obstructed even his sight, and roared in a deafening cacophony that echoed within the cavern. However, even with the auditory deluge hit Madara's senses, he could still faintly make out something in the distance.

{Tlhu'Hi Yu'egh}

Suddenly, a blast of newly expelled breath from the Dragon Lord in the air had broken through. This surprised Madara to a certain extent, as his [Shinra Tensei] had yet to recharge for another use, due to its five second interval.

A column of blackened, orange flame erupted as Madara's position was overwhelmed, and engulfed nearly the entire cavern. Even the nearby Dragon Lord was caught up in the blast, but due to his magically enhanced defenses, he had been spared any major damage. The ground, the cavern, and the very earth shook as the blast reduced all to dust and ash, and the sudden updraft of heat forced the air to be displaced in violent waves that staggered Dy'vom whom was still hovering in the air.

Skillfully correcting himself, Dy'vom floated back down onto the ground that had been blasted into a deep, smoldering black. None of the crystal formations had survived, and as he surveyed his surroundings, the Dragon Lord grinned. He could not sense the human called Madara at all, and for a moment he believed victory had been achieved.

*BOOM!*

Just then, a massive explosion rocked Dy'vom as he staggered in an attempt to regain his footing...

*BOOM!*

Then another, mysterious explosion, coming from seemingly out of nowhere...

*BOOM!*

And then another, and another, and another, until Dy'vom noticed the source of these explosions. Under his feet, and floating around his body were numerous strips of paper, which were red, black, and white colored. Within intervals of a few seconds of each other they would light up, and explode. Dy'vom ferociously growled at the trickery, and cursed himself for falling for it. Having lost all patience, he then used his wings to shield himself as he cast a spell with an earth shaking roar.

{Toh'jo Vaj' Hegh}!

Once again, a column of blackness with a bright gray aura erupted from Dy'vom, much larger than before, which very nearly engulfed the entirety of the cavern. Once things settled down, the Dragon Lord could be heard breathing heavily as it became clear that his spell had taken a toll on him. Suddenly his alertness level sharply increased as he then spun his body and tail 360 degrees in a circle, blowing away blackened wooded tendrils from the ground.

That moment's distraction had costed him, as from above him eight different Madaras were descending upon his position. Near simultaneously, they chanted out...

[Susano'o]!

In a flash they were clad in gigantic, ethereal blue energy, which then coalesced into a humanoid shape, with each duplicate Madara inside its chest. The face had elongated canine teeth in its lower jaw bracket, with two tusks growing from said jaw, and each wielded a serpentine-like blade in each hand. Those blades all slammed down upon the Dragon Lord, pinning him down onto the ground.

The dragon roared in his fury, swiping his tail to swat at one of the [Susano'o] clad clones. The strength of the blow was enormous, shattering the front of the chest and knocking the clone back. Immediately in response to this, a clone in the front closed the distance with Dy'vom's head, and his eyes morphed into the color, shape, and patterns of the [Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan].

[Genjutsu]!

*BUH-THUMP!*

Just then, the Dragon Lord felt the strength in his limbs fall away, as a fog clouded his senses. His body felt heavy, and was failing to respond to his commands as his thoughts raced.

 _'What?! What is this?! This should not be possible! Is this... illusionary power?! I looked into his deformed eyes for only a moment! NO! I AM THE DEEP DARKNESS DRAGON LORD! My domain is over the darkness and life! I will NOT be bested by something like this!'_

Suddenly, Dy'vom's black aura flared, draining away the energy around him, and within him, and he could move again, somehow breaking the effects of the [Genjutsu]. The faces of the clones contoured into pleased smiles as they thoughts the same thing...

 _'As expected Dragon Lord. Your life and energy draining abilities are superb. However, it is also too little, too late...'_

All the clones looked up at once as they continued to hold down the dragon. Floating above them was the real Madara, with his cloak, armor, and clothes in tatters, with burn marks over parts of his body.

 _'You have genuinely impressed me, Dragon Lord. Had one of my Wood Clones not reverse summoned me, I would have taken severe damage. But now, this dance comes to an end...'_

His palms were directed down towards the restrained Dragon Lord with a triumphant grin as he spoke.

[Shinra Tensei]!

A massive wave of power and gravity washed over the Madara clones and Dy'vom, pressing them down into the contours of the ground, and creating a shockwave that blew debris out and upwards. The clones dispelled as the force pressing down on to the Dragon Lord subsided. Although shaken and disoriented, Dy'vom still managed to push himself up out of his body shaped recess in the earth. However, his movements were weak and lethargic, giving Madara plenty of time to set up his next move...

[Banshō Ten'in]!

An enormous boulder almost as large as the Dragon Lord himself slammed down onto him, pinning him down as Dy'vom roared in pain and rage. This was not the only thing that Madara had planned however, as he then clapped both hands together, forming a black sphere between them as he slowing pulled his hands apart.

[Chibaku Tensei]!

The shining black sphere was then gently dropped over Dy'vom's position as Madara disappeared in a buff of white smoke. The sphere continued to fall until it was within 10 meters of the boulder that pinned the black scaled dragon. It stopped in mid-air, and then a burst of blinding white light shined down upon the cavern, illuminating all within. This was accompanied by tremors that shook the entirety of the cavern and the very earth itself, as the surrounding materials began to be drawn in by an overwhelmingly powerful force of gravity.

The Deep Darkness Dragon Lord tried with all his might to resist the pull, but had been weakened too much to fight the current of gravity that swept all in its wake. Dy'vom roared balefully for his current situation, and for the one he knew had brought this upon him. The mass pulled him in closer toward the center of attraction, all the while earthen materials piled around and compressed him, trapping him in a cage of rock that bound him tightly within.

He couldn't move, and his powers were rendered useless against nonliving materials. He could barely even breath as the mass piled and compressed all the way up to his head. With one last defiant guttural growl, Dy'vom resigned to his fate, knowing that he had all but lost. With one last great squeeze, the mass of stone and earth compressed into a perfect orb, with only the head of the dragon sticking out from the surface.

Then the forces of gravity settled, and the sphere of stone and earth levitated in the air of the cavern as the restrained Dy'vom tried to move his head. He could not do even that and settled to move his eyes to survey his surroundings. As he got his bearings, he was in shock and awe as he saw the cavern had been hollowed out even more, forming its own perfect sphere-like area around him.

He did not have much time to mull, for as he lifted up his head he was further taken aback by the sight of a gigantic, glowing blue form of an armored and winged humanoid with sword in its right hand. As the giant touched down he saw one other thing that all but confirmed the one responsible.

Suspended within the forehead of the giant blue construct of energy was Madara, staring down the Dragon Lord with the purple ripple pattern of his [Rinnegan], and very nearly healed as he was drinking a blue healing potion. His preternatural presence washed over Dy'vom in a wave as he fell into thought.

 _'W-What IS this?! I have never felt power like this before! This is far above what I have seen of ANY creature, let alone a human...'_

Dy'vom's thoughts were cut off as the sword of Madara's [Susano'o] was pointed at his head, and Madara spoke in a voice filled with power and authority.

"Deep Darkness Dragon Lord. You have danced well, but the endgame belongs to me. Concede your defeat."

The dragon ground his fangs in anger and frustration. Never before had he experienced such a humiliating loss, and he could only blame himself. From the very beginning he could sense that this "Madara" was different from all those he had ever fought, and if he went all out from the very beginning, he felt that he could have won. As he reflected on the fight however, he realized that much like himself, his foe also held back.

For what reason did he hold back? For Dy'vom, it was a mix of wanting to conserve his power, and underestimating his opponent. As he gazed upon Madara, the answer had all put escaped him. Madara's expression was a wall. A well sculpted facade that hid all his intentions and betrayed little more than his satisfaction over their, "dance". Dy'vom huffed as black and orange flame was expelled from his maw, along with the words he never thought he would have heard himself say...

"You... have won. Madara Uchiha..."

With that admission, Madara lowered the blade of [Susano'o], and seemingly sheathed it as he looked down upon the beaten dragon lord with a satisfied smirk. It unnerved Dy'vom, but he had little choice as he then spoke in a tone of resignation.

"So then... what happens to me now?"

"Now... you are given a choice, Dragon Lord."

"Grr... what kind of choice?"

"If your loss is too great a burden to bear, I can end your life. Or you can work for me."

"... HUH?!"

Dy'vom was taken completely off-guard by the audacity of Madara's words, but at the same time he was somewhat curious. He had him at his mercy. One more stroke and he could finish him, but instead he offered a choice: death or servitude. As proud as the was, Dy'vom did not wish to die. Not if an acceptable alternative could be reached. With this in mind, his voice rumbled as he spoke.

"Before I answer, I have a question of my won."

Madara simply nodded for him to continue.

"If I say 'yes' to your offer, tell me, what would you have me do?"

"A simple enough question to answer, Dragon Lord. You would serve me as one of my summons. I have an ability, to where once a blood contract has been signed, I will be able to call upon you for aid. Conversely, you will be able to do the same, should you need my assistance. In addition, what treasures and possessions you have will also be mine. A reasonable bargin for your life, no?"

Dy'vom pondered Madara's words, and if he had to be honest, he was somewhat intrigued by what he had said. It was far and away from what he had expected, and although the prospect at being at someone's peck and call did not sit well with him, he also knew that he had little choice. Whatever "contract" he would be placed under, he would find a way to break it, but only when the time was right.

"Hmph! Very well. Your puissance is undeniable, and if there is one thing that we dragons respect, it is strength and power. Just do not expect me to call you, 'master'."

Madara smirked in amusement at Dy'vom's statement.

"I would be disappointed in you if you did, Dy'vom."

The Dragon Lord perked a brow at Madara's sudden use of his name, and the subtle change in his demeanor. However, he dismissed it as simply the satisfaction of a victor over a conquered foe. Just as that crossed his mind, the giant glowing "avatar", as he was beginning to think of it, drew its sword once, and in a burst of forward movement and swordplay, the gigantic sphere was cut into four sections. This allowed Dy'vom to free himself from his confines and land onto all fours, no matter how unsteadily.

As Madara made his way back to Dy'vom, the Dragon Lord narrowed his vision upon the man for a moment. He was almost certain that display was used as a means to flaunt his abilities when using that avatar of unfamiliar, yet potent energy. Even now he could not identify it, and that worried him. For now, he would push it aside, given he was now in a weakened and vulnerable position, and hardly able to inquire further.

Something else caught his attention about the man. On the left side of his chest was a slightly disfigured portion that he could have sworn was in the shape of a face, but lacked a nose, eyes, and mouth. The color of the skin was slightly paler than the skin around it, and had a slight different smell than the man himself. It was a curious sight, but he dispelled these thoughts as his attention went to the man himself.

Just as Madara was upon the Dragon Lord, he dispelled the effects of [Susano'o] and gracefully landed on his feet. Dy'vom was still wary of Madara despite the change, and opted to sit down in a neutral position to show lack of aggression. Madara himself was outwardly unmoved as he pulled a scroll from a pack on his hip. He unfurled it, and then slammed his palm down on it. In a blast of white smoke, an even larger scroll roll had appeared, which Madara promptly rolled it open, revealing script written in blood.

"This is how this will work, Dy'vom. Place a few drops of your blood upon this scroll, and afterward place one of your claws on it, and simply command, 'invoke contract'."

Dy'vom simply nodded at his instructions, and lightly bit his tongue as he leaned his head forward and allowed a drop of his blood to fall upon the scroll. He then carried out the rest of his instructions. When he did he felt a surge of power flow through him as he then felt a connection of some kind with Madara, who then proceeded to roll the large scroll up, and dismissed it with but a wave of his hand.

"Now then, Dy'vom. If memory serves, dragons usually horde a great deal of valuables. Tell me, would you happen to have some replacements for my gear that was destroyed during our, 'dance'?"

For a moment, the Dragon Lord winced at the question, as Madara spoke of their battle as if it were a game of some kind. In fact, he had been doing so from the very beginning of their encounter. Most would write it off as a character quirk, but for Dy'vom it only served to comfirm his suspicions that Madara truly held back in their fight to ensure this particular outcome. He grunted in his consternation as he answered.

"Grmph... Indeed, Madara. Behind us is a hidden tunnel that leads to my treasury."

"Is that so? Then by all means, lead the way..."

 **...**

Madara and Dy'vom had entered the hidden tunnel that was blocked by a stone slab that was moved by a magical switch that only the Dragon Lord could activate via his unique powers. Unless one had exceptional senses, they would not know it was even there. During this time that Dy'vom led Madara through the hidden tunnel, a thought occurred to Madara as he spoke.

"Dy'vom. The magic that you wield. Is it by chance, [Wild Magic]?"

For a moment the dragon hesitated to answer, taken aback by how knowledgeable Madara seemed.

 _'Who is this man? How does he know so much?! Hmph! I will need to ask of this from him later...'_ Dy'vom thought to himself before answering.

"Indeed. I was using [Wild Magic], although my variation is unique to my special abilities."

"Hmm... Interesting. And is this related to why I could not understand you whenever you would cast a spell?"

"Yes, it is. Since [Wild Magic] is magic derived from the soul, and fueled by the power of souls, it exists outside the spectrum of the magic that allows the beings of this world to understand foreign languages... However, I find it curious that I as well could not understand you whenever you would cast your spells. They too are quite different of my magic, or even [Tier Magic]."

Madara perked a brow at this. He never once thought that beings of this world could not understand him when casting his Jutsu. Lottus never said anything about it the few times he used his Ninjutsu in front of him. Thinking about it, he simply ascribed it to how their first meeting had taken its course, and how the undead might have worried over displeasing him. He would check up on it later, but in the meantime...

"Indeed, it is different. However, for the time being know that it is far more potent than what you call [Tier Magic]. More than that, you need not know. At least for now."

Dy'vom grunted and huffed briefly at the non-answer he had received, but he had also expected it. They had just formed an accord of sorts, and trust was in very short supply. Especially since Madara held him on a sort of "leash". The dragon then shook his head to push such thoughts away. He could afford to be patient.

After approximately 10 minutes of walking down a darkened tunnel, with only the soft light of lightly glowing crystalline formations to illuminate the way, Madara and the Dragon Lord had arrived in front a massive set of double doors. They were a dull gray in color, with the depiction of a dragon roaring to the heavens on the left side, and a depiction of a dragon descending from the sky like a hawk on the right. The designs were finely etched into the polished stone framework akin to an ancient work of art.

Using his [Sharingan], Madara saw a field of energy wrapped around the stone-work like a second skin. It did not take him long to realize that the doors had been sealed with a barrier of some kind, and a powerful one at that. Madara then slightly turned his head to the right, and looked upon the dragon next to him from the corner of his eye.

"Dy'vom. Open it." Madara calmly ordered.

"Hmph. Very well." The Dragon Lord flatly replied.

The black scaled dragon slowly approached the doors as the ground vibrated with each of his weighted steps. As he approached the door, a blue fiery magic circle came into view. It had intricate, and ever changing designs and runes that slowly shifted its color to red as Dy'vom got closer. His snout stopped just short of touching the doors when he chanted in a low growl.

{Ta'wIje' Ha'}

The moment he chanted what Madara had assumed to be a magical key command, the seal over the double doors burst into motes of light and flame that then scattered all around them, and faded into nothingness. A massive clicking sound was heard as the doors then slowly started to open on their own. Dy'vom took several steps backwards so he was once again slightly behind Madara to his right.

As the doors opened inwardly, Madara's eyes slightly widened in what was genuine awe at the sight of a brilliant golden resplendence shining into the tunnel. Once the doors had fully opened, the scene that was revealed would have been the envy of any king in any land, as stacks upon stacks of myriad treasures came into view. Anything one could dream up was neatly on display in a massive chamber that was easily on par with a palace in scale.

Madara then wordlessly walked in, with Dy'vom following closely behind. Chandeliers of platinum construction with multicolored precious gems were hung from the ceiling, casting magical light down upon the room. The stonework inside the chamber was of a light brown color, that somehow complimented the treasures within. These said treasures all were neatly stacked in piles and rows with great care, denoting pride in one's collection.

One section had diamonds and other precious gems and crystals stacked on rows of shelves that reflected the magical light sources, producing a veritable rainbow colors in a breathtaking display. Another had rings, necklaces, other kinds of jewelry glistening from within equally impressive clear glass containers. Then there was the gold. Literal mountains of gold ore ingots and coins that lined the very walls of this Dragon Lord's treasury. Even Madara in his long life had never seen such wealth in one place.

As he worked his way through Dy'vom's treasury, he noticed through his [Sharingan] that some of the gold coins were slightly larger than others, and glistened with the telltale signs of light magical enchantments. While Madara perked a brow at this, he continued on until he reached the very back of the treasury. It was here that his main interests had been resting in neat rows. Displays of various types of armor, weapons, and magical items of various types and uses were all lined up in rows in a crescent shaped room separate from the rest.

Every single armor piece and weapon had magical enchantments of various levels of intensity. In fact, they all were for more powerful than the gear that Madara had worn previously, and far outclassed anything he had seen in this new world. The entire room literally surged with power, and at this it made Madara smile devilishly. Never in his wildest dreams did he think that he would be blessed with luck such as this. Just as his mind was going over countless scenarios to take advantage of this, the rumbling voice of Dy'vom spoke up in as low a tone he could muster in such a space.

"These are all the very best in my collection. There are others, but nowhere near the level of power that these items possess. As per our arrangement, what I have is now yours, so choose what you require."

Madara perked a brow at the Dragon Lord's brusque comment, but he decided to let it slide for the time being, as he knew the Dragon Lord was still unaccustomed to being in a subordinate position to anyone but himself. It was a matter of wounded prided that Madara knew all too well, and decided that for the time being he would let Dy'vom grow into the role slowly as he responded in his usual, unmoved tone.

"Hm. Indeed I will."

Madara ignored the subtle grumbling from the Dragon Lord as he walked through the line of over a dozen armor displays of various types. While they all varied in types and power, they were all of the finest make that Madara had ever seen in his life. As jaded as he was, even he had to admit to feeling impressed by all that he had seen. Just as he was beginning to mull over this, one particular armor set had caught his eye at the end.

The armor was a curious blend of scale-mail and plate. Its base consisted of a scale hauberk of plain design, while its plates were a deep crimson red, and fashioned from what looked like Red-Dragon scales. The plates were attached to the hauberk to afford the mobility of lighter armor, while at the same time providing the protection of heavy plate. The chest, back, and shoulders all possessed dragon scale plate reinforcement, and the scale-mail, which was of such a dark gray color that it was almost black, formed a collar around the base of the neck for added protection.

The shoulder plates were layered in segments to afford a wider range of shoulder and arm movement as opposed to standard plate suits that Madara had become familiar with in this world. The dragon scales also possessed a dark, ethereal quality to them, and quietly hummed with power. The fingertips of the clawed gauntlets could be used as a weapon, but still allowed for the fingers to deftly manipulate and hold objects.

The cuisses and greaves on the legs were of similar design that protected the arms and forearms. The feet had sabatons that, much like the gauntlets, contoured to the toes of the feet with a clawed design, that could easily be used to inflict additional damage with well placed kicks. The midsection consisted of a reinforced armored codpiece, with the elongated faulds on the waist protecting the sides that reminded him of his old armor.

In fact, despite the obvious differences, the entire set greatly reminded Madara of the armor that he had worn in times past. Not only that, but with his senses and his eyes he could clearly make out that this equipment was by far the most powerful on display. For a moment, curiosity had swelled within him as he turned to the still watching Dy'vom.

"Tell me Dy'vom, where did this collection of equipment come from?"

Through his enhanced vision and senses, Madara could tell that the question had then elicited a sour expression for the black colored Dragon Lord. It did not take much to conclude that the subject was not a fond one to recall, but Dy'vom answered the query nonetheless.

"It was 300 years ago, when much like yourself, an intruder took it upon himself to invade my domain. As I remember it, he called himself, 'Yoshitsune'. He was a powerful human warrior, but was an entity that hailed from another world entirely. Tell me, Madara. Are you familiar with beings known as, 'Players of YGGDRASIL'?"

At that mention of "Players", Madara's eyes widened, and information provided to him by his benefactor flooded into his mind. Players of YGGDRASIL. Beings of immense power and potential from that named realm. A realm of the mind, might, and magic, where beings of nearly any and all races walk like giants across the fields of YGGDRASIL.

The manner in which they use these powers varied from individual to individual, but in the end, whenever they appeared in this world, it could be a time of great upheaval, a time of peace, or an inconsequential appearance altogether. They would suddenly and without warning, appear in random areas of the world once every century. Should they make their presence known, this new world was little more than a stage for a Player of YGGDRASIL. Those who could wield power akin to gods.

Excitement flooded Madara as this new information settled into his consciousness, but he held onto his composure as he simply nodded in reply to Dy'vom, and motioned him to continue his tale.

"This 'Player' brazenly entered my lair and challenged me to a duel. He was far stronger than I at the time, but due to my unique abilities, I was able to emerge victorious in the hard-fought battle. However, instead of killing him, I used one of my spells to bind his soul to my will, and control him like a puppet. As a result, I had forced him to forfeit nearly everything in his possession."

"Hoh? How interesting... Tell me, Dy'vom. Where you able to extract any useful information from this, 'Yoshitsune'?"

"Grmph! Only a little. I concentrated on the numerous magical items and artifacts in his possession in the little time he had left. An unfortunate side-effect of this magic, is that it slowly ruins the mind of the being bound. Towards the end, he was spouting near incomprehensible gibberish, in between moments of clarity where he had begged for release, which I granted."

"Umu. I see..." Madara mused thoughtfully.

He gazed at the armor, and marveled at how it literally pulsed with power. It was as if it called out for a master to wield it after so long in isolation. Madara took a moment to gently inspect its smooth surface with his right hand, and was still awed by the levels of craftsmanship that eclipsed everything he had seen before. As in response to his rapt attention to the armor set, Dy'vom spoke.

"According to the human Player, YGGDRASIL used specific terms to denote the power and class of items and equipment. He referred to this armor as, '[Legendary Class]', which is supposedly the second most powerful set a Player could 'typically' attain."

Madara chuckled at this fact, and found the idea of such a magnificent armor set to be "only" the second most powerful in class to be both ironic and humorous. Still, he then wondered just how much more powerful he would be using the armor, as well as the 10 rings, amulet, other garments, and sheathed swords he noticed displayed behind it.

Just as he was about to step forward and claim the items for himself, something caught the attention of his sensory abilities. A faint stirring of power that felt as if it was being masked, or contained somehow. His eyes followed the path his sensory abilities had directed him, and noticed the only single sealed vault in the Dragon Lord's treasury.

He nearly missed it due to the myriad magical items that were in such close proximity to each other. As he turned to inquire, he noticed the Dragon Lord's expression turn to that of discomfort, and even worry. Something about what was in that vault elicited fear and apprehension, which only further encouraged Madara's curiosity.

"What is in that vault, Dy'vom?"

"Hmm... The most powerful, and most dangerous item in my collection. Once I had defeated the Player, and realized its true nature, I did everything within my power to lock it away, and hide it from the world. It was something even the Player feared to have fall into the wrong hands."

To this ominous description Madara perked a brow, and found himself smirking at such worryings of the Dragon Lord. He had once wielded powers that could shatter an entire world if he so wished it. Such warnings of danger would not serve to deter him. It can only excite and draw him in.

"Tell me, Dy'vom. What sort of power could make you fearful?"

The Deep Darkness Dragon Lord became solemn and grim as he spoke with a serious edge to his voice...

"One of the most powerful items to exist. Something that can allow one to oppose the gods themselves. A relic referred by the Player as a '[World Class Item]', and one of the '[Twenty]' of their most powerful..."

Dy'vom's voice trailed off as shock filled his being at the sight he was now witnessing. Madara was smiling. A smile that did not bode well for any that would dare to oppose him...

 **...**

 ***A/N: WELL! That took me a while! I'm really sorry about that my dear readers. Between work on other things, IRL issues, and my arse of a cousin getting me hooked on Dark Souls: Remastered, this got delayed quite a LOT. And I'm afraid that trend is going to continue in the immediate future as this fanfic will be put on temporary hold, so I can focus on my primary Overlord fanfic, and get a couple of new chapters out for it before this one can continue. I sincerely apologize for that, but I absolutely NEED to get certain things done and in place. Oh! In the meantime, please check out the poll I have going on my "Bio" page, since it will have a bearing on this crossover, as well as my regular fanfic. Until next time!***


	7. Chapter 7-Progress & Rites

**CHAPTER 7-PROGRESS & RITES**

Deep in his underground laboratory, surrounded by an array of interconnected glass beakers, vials, and tubes heated by small magical sources of flame on a large table, the Elder Lich whom had sworn his service to Madara worked. Lottus Javyn Dale Franklin kept his gaze upon a clear glass bowl filled with a purple colored fluid as he poured the contents into a waste-bin that was alight with magical blue flame.

The flames greedily consumed the liquid until it evaporated into nothing, and the fires had continued to burn brightly despite the liquid being poured upon it. That was until Lottus' right hand waved over it with flashing yellow magic circles as he chanted a single word...

"[Extinguish]"

In that instant the flames disappeared, leaving only an audible crackling and sizzling sound as Lottus spoke in a decidedly resentful tone.

"Cheh! Another failure. Will I ever be free from this parody of a body?!"

While his master was away to investigate the destruction of one of his clones, Lottus was his continuing experiments to return himself to a living, human body. This was not his first attempt. There had been others, and so far they had all ended in failure. As he then walked over to another nearby table, Lottus' body seemed to tremble for a moment, before he then lost all control, and roared in frustration.

"GODS DAMN IT!"

The Elder Lich slammed his bony fists upon the oak table multiple times, breaking it in half with the fourth strike. As he stood over the broken remains, Lottus spoke aloud as he felt his disturbed emotions being suppressed. This elicited an echoing, haunted growl as he spoke once again in a venomous tone.

"I barely remember what it's like... The feeling of the warm glow of the sun on my skin. The touch of another's hand. The rush of blood in one's veins as anger takes them. The sensation of joy... So much taken away, and my only hope to regain it all has been gone for over 3 hours. Even his 'clone' hath disappeared without word or warning. What shall I do if..."

Lottus halted his speech abruptly as he forced his thoughts away from what seemed the worst case scenario. He didn't want to believe such a thing was possible, and resolved to continue his work to both distract and focus himself as he turned around to the main table in the room. But then...

*BOOM!*

Just then a thunderous sound shook the entire underground compound, and continued to produce tremors that reverberated throughout. Lottus felt a heavy and oppressive force bear down on him as this happened, and all at once the realization to the cause struck his mind like a thunderbolt.

"Milord Madara!"

Just as he shouted his master's name in what could have been described as relieved elation, he ran full speed to where he knew the source of the tremors were coming from. It took no time at all for him to reach the "training chamber" where he had previously assisted Madara in magical absorption experiments. When he did he froze in place at what he saw.

Madara was standing tall as he was wreathed in orange colored energy, and wore a fantastic suit of red and black armor unfamiliar to him. However, his senses were quick to pick up on the fact this his master's new equipment were magical items, and that they were several orders of magnitude greater than the one he previously donned. The lich was awed by the sight as his attention was then drawn to a pair of swords on his master's back.

On his first glance, the swords looked like ceremonial pieces. However, upon closer inspection, the arcane enchantments they bore became all too apparent to him. The blades possessed a dark, golden yellow-green glow that exuded energy that, for a brief moment, made his undead body shiver. They had the shape of rather slender long swords, that were perfect for both stabbing, cutting, and slashing.

Lottus found himself unable to identify the type of metal the blades were made from, as they were finer than anything he had seen. Finer than even adamantite, which would have been a shock to the average individual, since common knowledge held it as the pinnacle of metals. Although, Lottus himself always suspected that was not the case, and felt joy as seeing his suspicions confirmed. Madara did not seem to acknowledge his presence as Lottus slowly walked forward, with his vision still fixated on the swords.

The blades continued to swell with power that felt wild, and yet also controlled. When this energy made contact with the air, it became an almost reddish-rust color that had spiraled around the blade. The hilt was heavily sculpted and, as with the armor, had a red, and very dragonic appearance. Affixed to the pommel was a crystal that possessed the same energy as the blade, which visibly circulated and swirled within that crystal.

Just as his sight started to admire the armor that he wore, Madara's steely voice pulled at his attention once more...

"Lottus."

"Ah! Yes, milord! I am pleased to see you hath returned." Lottus replied whilst taking a deep bow.

"Hm. Your loyalty and devotion is appreciated. Now rise Lottus."

The named Elder Lich does as ordered as he then speaks in a solemn and respectful tone of voice.

"Yes, milord. Judging from your powerful new gear, I take it that your investigations were a success?"

In a moment that surprised Lottus, Madara actually held a slight smile as he lightly chuckled, and spoke in an accomplished tone.

"Indeed, it was. This new gear were the spoils of my battle. An enjoyable battle to be had and won, as I finally was given the chance to test more of my abilities against a worthy subject. A strong existence compared to most in this world. His name is Dy'vom Nivra'mortis. Also known as the Deep Darkness Dragon Lord."

Once again, Lottus felt a shiver run up and down the lengths of his undead spine. His master defeated a Dragon Lord?! He knew that they were among the strongest of the strongest species of this world, and to defeat one in single combat was a feat only reserved for true titans of strength and power. Even with his limited emotions, he could barely contain his awe and excitement as he spoke in matching tones.

"A-A stunning display! As expected of milord! Truly, yours is a peerless existence."

"Hmph! Perhaps. But that does not mean I will let my guard down. And neither will you, Lottus." Madara said as his voice and expression became more serious.

"O-Of course, milord. I shall always remember it."

"Hm. Good. Now then, ensure that you are ready for training those young one tomorrow. For now, I will rest." Madara stoically instructed.

"Y-Yes. As wish, milord." Lottus acknowledged with a bow before exiting the chamber.

If Lottus had to be honest, he was extremely disappointed that the conversation ended there, as he wished to know more details of the fight in question, and the new magical armor and gear that Madara had donned. But once the initial elation and awe had worn off, he once again thought logically, and surmised that after with a powerful being like a Dragon Lord, his master would be fatigued, and resolved to reign in his curiosity.

However, the truth was quite different. As Madara gazed down at his hands, an amused grin decorated his face as he felt the magical energies pour into him from the gear he was now wearing. This gear included his armor, the pair of swords on his back, and the undergarments, amulet, 10 rings, and sash underneath. He basked in the powers they fed into his being, and felt a tinge of fulfillment.

Combined with his chakra, Madara felt his powers and abilities gain quite the significant increase, just as he had theorized before attaining them. The power of the items interacted with his chakra, not only correcting the decrease in his recovery rates that he experienced in this new world, but even eclipsed them as well.

 _'Hmph! I now wonder what kind of effect these new items were to have if I was to master "that", as well... Hmm... No matter. All in due time...'_

With that final thought, Madara turned on his heel, and walked in the opposite direction of Lottus to rest for the evening. He had other plans that needed to be attended to, and he would conserve his newly formed strength until it was needed. He changed into a simpler set of clothes that he had received before from the Observer, and allowed sleep to take him...

 **...**

The following days after his battle with the Deep Darkness Dragon Lord saw Madara and Lottus fall into a routine of sorts, as they would continue the training of the young trio of adventurers that Madara had saved, from morning until dusk. Afterward, they would return to Lottus' secret compound that served as Madara's base of operations. He had recreated his Wood-Style clones to search and explore the new world, as the originals had been dispelled during his battle.

During this time, Lottus would be informed in detail of Madara's encounter with the Deep Darkness Dragon Lord, and would even have a few chances to meet him, much to his elated fascination and curiosity. The Dragon Lord in turn would reluctantly share a few details regarding [Wild Magic] and its use, though he was surprised to learn that Madara had not done so. He did not mull on this, as he then explained the basics.

Firstly, it was the ancient, primal magic that had existed in the world long before the introduction of [Tier Magic], and only Dragon Lords and their descendants could use it, although the weaker the lineage, the greater the difficulty it could be used. Also, unlike that branch of magic that relied on mana, it was a magic that relied on the energies of the soul. Ancillary spells such as healing, illusions, shape-shifting, remote control of objects, and other utility spells could be cast by using the power of one's own soul, using an energy that was similar, yet different from mana.

However, more powerful spells, such as those used for powerful attacks, support spells, seals, resurrection, and the creation of magic items, required sacrifice of lives, and the release of their souls in order to fuel these efforts. Older, and more experienced Dragon Lords like Dy'vom could circumvent this to a certain degree, by creating a "store" of this power within themselves from these sacrifices, in a similar manner that magic casters would store mana. He could also slowly build up his stores with his own energies over time, but the method was slow and inefficient, often taking decades, or even centuries for it to bear fruit. For now his stores were at 20% capacity, due to his recent battle.

The use of [Wild Magic] did come with some downsides. The sacrifices can be grisly in terms of cost of lives in an area. This is especially notable when the fact remains that the more lives sacrificed, the more powerful the spell produced. However, that in itself carried with it a risk, as using it can destroy the user's link to their own soul. This made the casting of stronger magic a risky gamble in and of itself. If done improperly, the life of the user is forfeit. It was one of the reasons why it fell into disuse.

There were other reasons of course. Namely the "incursion" of [Tier Magic] upon the world. As Dy'vom explained it, the beings known to him as "Players" brought about an "imbalance" to the powers of magic that made up the world. Today those powers were polluted and distorted, making great feats of using [Wild Magic] difficult, even for full blooded Dragon Lords.

Their talks on the subject lasted for hours, as Lottus demonstrated an almost obsessive drive for knowledge of the magical. Of course, it was his near all consuming desire to return to his human life that drove him to plumb as much knowledge as he could, no matter what. That determination did not escape the notice of the dragon lord, and for a moment he found himself impressed by the undead, and chuckled at the the strange circumstances that brought the odd pair together in service to Madara...

 **...**

In the blink of an eye, a month had passed and the early morning rays of the sun was beaming down upon six figures in a grassy field. These individuals were the young trio of adventurers Nigel Tvenstrup, Suvi Tvenstrup, and Denys Shkoda, along with Madara whom wore a simpler version of his previous attire, along with a disguised Lottus. The final figure was a 6 foot tall armored individual whose green tinted full-plate hinted at it's mythril construction.

The trio looked vastly different from the way they looked before. Though they wore casual clothes, they bore looks of battle-hardened veterans, and carried themselves with poise and strength. Their eyes possessed a hard edge and a hawk-like focus that were at odds with their youthful appearance. Even the normally jovial Denys, whom still had his usual smirk, also seemed to take on a harder image.

Their bodily builds also changed, as each seemed even more muscular and toned than before. Even the magic caster Suvi, who would normally be the physically weakest of a conventional party, possessed a far more athletic build than before. As the morning light illuminated their faces, the slight glimmer of a blue, upside-down triangle tattooed on their foreheads could be seen. Just then, Madara spoke in a firm tone of voice.

"Congratulations young ones. Against all odds you have successfully completed my training within the month I specified."

"Thank you very much, Mister Madara!" They say in unison as they bow at the waist.

"Hm. You are welcome. Now, be at ease. And be proud. There were times I thought you would have died before finishing."

Madara says the last part with a chuckle as the trio inwardly cringe. The disguised Lottus sighs as his facial features contour to one of discomfort, while the armored individual seemed indifferent. This did not stop the boisterous voice of Denys from chiming in as he relaxed his posture and threw his hand behind his back.

"Ya' got tha' right Sir Madara! I've done plenty a' things durin' trainin', but nothin' beats coughin' up blood ta' make ya' feel alive. HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

His exuberant laughter at such an uncomfortable memory grated the nerves of his team as they groaned and facepalmed at his antics. Lottus smirked in amusement, as he had come to expect, and even appreciate his behavior. Madara maintained a blank, near unreadable expression as always, and the armored individual merely huffed.

Just then both Suvi and Nigel glared at their teammate as he continued his grating laughter at the hellish month of training they powered through. She quickly swiped at the back of his head with her left hand, hoping to violently silence him, but he had then ducked at the last moment before he could connect. Suvi then angrily started to berate him at she waved an accusatory finger at him.

"Damnit Denys! Stop embarrassing us like this! And don't dodge me either you show off!"

Denys' jovial attitude vanished like the wind as he looked at her with a confused expression, which then turned pensive at he looked at the ground for a moment, and then back to her as he spoke in an uncertain tone of voice.

"Oi. Um... Suvi? I wasn't tryin' to dodge. I... actually let me guard down so ya' could hit me. Hehe. I not only felt it comin', but I dodged without meanin' to. It's... weird."

"..."

Suvi blinked at his reply, not sure as to what he meant by his statement as she narrowed her vision on him. She wanted to retort with something, but then stopped as she then felt something strange within herself. Like she had been connected to something. She was not the only one as both Nigel and Denys also started to feel it, and before they could mull on it, Madara's calm, firm voice brought their attention back.

"So, you've finally started to feel it."

All three looked at Madara questioningly as he made that statement, and this time it was Nigel that spoke up in confusion and curiosity.

"Um, pardon me Mister Madara, but what do you mean by that?"

At this question, Madara lifted up his right hand and pointed at their foreheads as he spoke in a neutral tone.

"Remember last night when you were given those tattoos on your foreheads. It was given as a sign of your union as a team and for completing the final phase of your training under me."

They each rubbed their foreheads as they remembered all too well that night. It was the last day of their training, and like their first, they were forced to push themselves to their absolute limits, working together in a fruitless attempt to snatch three bells off of Madara's belt. He did this as a final test of their progress, and while they had indeed grown stronger, in the end they utterly failed, and passed out from pure exhaustion.

When they woke up, night had fallen, they were near the E-Rantel gates, and Madara told them that they had "passed", much to their confusion and disbelief. Back then he explained that he wanted to test their progress, and in that they proved themselves to be "satisfactory". Of course, they were surprised by the "tattoos" on their foreheads, and at the time Madara only explained to them that it was a "Rite of Passage", and he would explain further the following day. That time was now as Madara continued...

"Those are no mere tattoos, but what you would call a 'mystical seal', part of an ancient art from my land called, 'Ninshu'. No doubt you are now starting to feel it's effects. A sensation that you are being 'connected' to something, yes?"

The trios could scarcely believe their ears, as the learned that their benefactor and savior had seemingly done something to them without their knowledge or consent. A part of them want to rebuke him in outrage, but them a strange calm fell over them as they did, and feelings of warmth overcame them. Like a certain "something" that they did not realize was empty had been filled, and a fog that they did not know existed in their minds had been lifted. Now instead of outrage, curiosity swelled as Suvi spoke.

"Madara, just what is this 'Ninshu' you spoke of? Just what have you done to us?"

He smirked in reply, as if he was pleased by her reaction and started to step forward towards Nigel as he gave out instructions.

"Before I answer your question Suvi, I believe a demonstration is in order. You and Denys step over to the side, and remain silent no matter what. And you Nigel? Turn around with your back to me."

The trio looked at each other for a brief moment, not at all sure what Madara had in mind, but if they learned anything about their benefactor over the past month, is that following his instructions would almost always lead to whatever answers they sought. So they complied with his instructions, with Nigel's back facing Madara, and Suvi and Denys watching from the side in anticipation.

Just as Madara was about a few feet away from Nigel, he balled up his right hand into a fist, and pulled back, ready to deliver a straight punch to the back of his head. They had seen one of Madara punches break a tree down during their training, and while it had awed them then, they were now terrified as to what would happen to Nigel if it was used on him now.

Just as their mouths opened to warn Nigel, in clear defiance to Madara's earlier instructions, his own eyes widened in shock, and at the last moment he leaned forward to avoid the oncoming blow the created a shockwave of air.

"[Evasion]!"

Nigel used a [Martial Art] to enhance his dodge of the blow, and to put some distance between himself and Madara. He did it purely on reflex, having seen and experienced enough of Madara's strength to think it would be foolish to do otherwise. He readied himself for a follow-up attack of some kind, but he and the others were shocked to see that none came. Instead, Madara smirked as he folded his arms and began speaking.

"Now then, Nigel. How did you know to dodge?"

"... Huh?..."

Nigel stood wide-eyed, unable to come to an answer, as he was just now asking himself the very same question. Just then Madara's gaze shifted to the duo of Suvi and Denys, which made then shutter for a moment, but relaxed when Madara's calm voice spoke.

"You two. When you saw Nigel's imminent harm, you wished... no, prayed for his safety, did you not?"

"Eh?"

"Uh..."

Each of them exclaimed in surprise, not at the question itself, but the fact that was precisely what they were doing. Then understanding flashed across their faces as they seemed to understand what was going on. An expression Nigel shared as he slowly walked towards them as Madara spoke in an almost teacherly tone of voice.

"The ancient art of Ninshu, is one that connects people's hearts, and even their minds, facilitating greater understanding of each other, even without communicating. Concern for the well-being of comrades and loved ones is tied to this state of 'unity'. I did not inform you of this because I was not sure that it would even work on you, and even if it did, it required time and a specific set of circumstances for your connected spiritual energies to properly synchronize."

As Madara concluded his explanation, the trio stood in stunned silence, trying to not only comprehend his words, but also the new feelings that were bubbling up within them as understanding began to sink in. Their awareness of this new "gift" seemed to "click" something within them, as they not only felt their own emotions, but those of the others too. It was as if their hearts were beating as one, in sync with the others.

All at once it was frightening, exhilarating, and confusing all at the same time. Just then, Suvi was able to pull herself out of the shock and stupor these new sensations brought on as she stumbled out a question.

"M-Mister Madara, h-how? W-Why? I... we... but..."

Madara raised his left hand to silence her, and she complied as he began to answer her.

"I will do my best to answer the questions that are more than likely swelling within your young minds. First, as this is a secret 'rite' from my land, I cannot tell you how I did this. Just the fact you know about this is dangerous knowledge in of itself, and I will accept no further questions on the matter."

He stated that last sentence with a deathly serious edge in his voice as his [Sharingan] activated, and glared at the trio with such intensity, that they felt as if they were pushed back by an invisible force. The sensation passed as soon as it was felt, and Madara's eyes returned to normal in that same instant. This would have frightened them before they had been bestowed this "gift", but as they glanced at each other, they realized that their "link" via Ninshu had enhanced each other's mental fortitude.

They did not mull on this as they each in turn bowed to Madara, remembering the promise that they gave him nearly a month ago to keep whatever information he gave them to themselves. With this they bowed and spoke in unison.

"We understand, Madara."

He remained silent for a moment as he studied each of their expressions in turn, and seemed satisfied as he continued...

"Hm. Very well then. As long as you understand. Now, as to why I gave this to you, there are a few reasons. You have told me your life-story, and throughout your time together, you have survived much. First as children, and then as adventurers. Your connections to each other and solidarity have ensured your survival, and have shown me that your fates are more intertwined than you realize. And it is also because as my students, I expect great things of you, and I would prefer that you not die yet. It is why you were given additional supplies of potions, coin, and new gear. Your journey has only just begun, and when we meet again, I will have you repay this dept to me."

There was silence for a moment as the trio took in everything that was said. There was the latter point of owing him a debt that they could not refute. They would be dead now if not for him, and while his training was grueling and hellish, it _was_ by their request, and he could have easily turned them down. However, instead he took them under his wing, made them stronger in body, mind, and even in their souls. He even went beyond that by financing their expenses, and supplying them with potions and new gear, which they were quick to secure somewhere safe.

The former point of their fates being connected was one that they honestly did not consider. Granted they grew up together, and knew each well enough that they could exchange a few glances in select situations to communicate their thoughts, but now Madara's actions had made that a bit more literal than they were expecting.

Although, the fact that they could wordlessly warn each other of dangers was a huge asset as a team, and the fact they noticed an increase in mental fortitude was also something to consider. As they looked at each other, and then back to their hands, a thought occured to them, "How else will this improve us?" As if reading their thoughts, Madara smirked and then spoke in a voice that rang with an almost inspiring timbre.

"You feel it and understand it, don't you? None of you are strong by yourselves. Only together are you strong. Help each other, drawn upon one another, and use your connections to each other as a force that not only binds you, but reinforces you. Fail in this, and you will truly perish."

The words were so simple, and yet, for some inexplicable reason that they could not define, it had touched them as they realized that he was right. Every step of the way they had been together, and if they wanted to continue, then that was the way it had to be done: together. They then each took a bow, as Nigel spoke for them with reverence and utter respect in his voice.

"Thank you for your wise words, Madara. Thank you for everything you have done for us. If there is ever a time that we can repay you, call on us and we will come."

"Hm. You are welcome, and I will hold you to that. Now then..."

Madara turned his gaze to the armored individual, who then stepped forward and presented himself as he folded his arms in a display that showed pride in himself with each move that he made. As he did this, Madara motioned towards the armored figure as he spoke.

"You recall my associate Mortis, as he aided in the training of you three. If there are no objections Nigel, I would have him join your team as it's fourth member."

Nigel was surprised for a moment, but it seemed to make sense. Over the course of the month that they had been training, this "Mortis" had provided invaluable aid in their training. He was an immovable wall, and was perfect as a frontline fighter to block attacks, as well as dish out punishment with his shield/broadsword combination. The fact that he wore mythril full-plate armor could also draw the positive attention they needed after the death of the other members of their team. The only thing that struck him as odd is the fact that he never took his helm off, even when indoors.

Just then, it was like a bolt of electricity shot up his spine, as he then sensed that Denys was going to mouth off again, and almost simultaneously both he and his sister Suvi shot dirty glares at him. He got the message and chuckles awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head.

 _'Hehe. Damn. This "Ninshu" link Madara gave us might be useful in more ways than one.'_ Nigel mused to himself in satisfaction before speaking.

"I have no issues with it, and we could certainly use the help. Mortis is welcome to join."

The named armored figure nodded and then spoke in a deep, intimidating voice that would transmit the image of a burly, muscular man.

"Hmph. A wise decision, Nigel. Then I will see you tomorrow at the guildhall. Your rank-up evaluation should be happening then, so my registration can wait until that time."

"Alright. I see no problems with that. Besides, me, Suvi, and Denys need to spend some time 'adjusting' anyways. And Mister Madara? Once again, thank you. We are in your debt." Nigel said in a sincere tone as he took a bow.

"Hm. You are welcome young man. Just remember that 'debt' when the time comes."

"I will." Nigel said with conviction.

Just then Lottus stepped forward and addressed Suvi in a tone of familiarity and fondness as his illusionary face smiled warmly.

"You have done well under my magical tutelage young Suvi. I trust you still have those additional tomes I gave you?"

"O-Oh, yes. I do indeed Teacher Lottus. I will study them diligently!" She replies in excited surprise.

"Ah, good. You have done exceedingly well, Suvi. As your magical teacher and instructor, I am quite proud of you. Your potential is great, and thanks to Sir Madara's gift, it is greater still. I look forward to seeing your progress the next time we meet. Until then, do take care of yourself." Lottus sincerely said.

"Y-Yes. Thank you. And you too." Suvi replied with a respectful bow.

Meanwhile, Madara approached a smirking Denys who appeared as if he was a fan looking upon his idol. A second passes without a word spoken between them, and then suddenly...

*THWACK!*

"HACK!"

Almost in a blur, Madara used his smack Denys over the head, while still having the same blank, unreadable expression on his face. Denys rubbed his head with both hands as Madara spoke in a neutral, almost bored tone of voice.

"How many times how I told you Denys? Whether it's with friends or foes, never let your guard down."

In direct contrast to Madara's actions, Denys was happily grinning as one would ascribe to an idiot. Like he treasured the pain inflicted by his benefactor like it was a gift, and upon realizing this Madara sighed in fatigue at his antics as he spoke again.

"Remember, you are the eyes and ears of your team. Let them down, and they will perish."

In that instant, Denys became uncharacteristically serious as he stood up straight, and looked Madara straight in the eyes, and responded with an equally serious tone.

"I swear Sir Madara, tha' won't happen. I won't waste what you've given us."

Madara looked into the young man's eyes, and it was apparent that his words rang true, with his countenance bearing nothing but sincerity and determination. A small, and subtle smile escaped Madara's lips for less than a second before he returned to his normal, blank expression.

"Hmph. See to it, Denys."

"Yes, sir!" The young adventurer declared whilst standing up straight.

Madara simply nodded in reply as he turned and began to walk away from the trio, with Lottus, and "Mortis" following suit as final farewells were exchanged. The trio stared at the back of Madara which continued to recede in the distance as Nigel then spoke.

"Well, let's get moving. We have to get ready for tomorrow after all."

"Yes, big-brother. You're right about that. And I would like the time to study."

"Heh. No biggie fer' me, 'leader'. I got a hot date with a married couple anyways that I'd like ta' get to." Denys said with a grin, happy to get a comment out with being stopped.

The siblings groaned at being given more information than they wished, and Nigel simply waved for them to follow as he walked with Suvi as his right side, and Denys at his left. For a few moments they all enjoyed the scenery in silence as they walked, but not just because of Denys' antics. They all were still having to adjust to the new feelings and sensations of being "linked" via the "Ninshu" rite that Madara had described. It would be Suvi who would give voice to these thoughts as addressed them.

"Sir Madara. I can't help but wonder who he is now. We spent over a month training to better ourselves, gladly enduring whatever he threw at us, but we barely know anything about him. And only now that we are free from the constant pain and fatigue do I begin to wonder..."

"Yeah, I know sister. I feel the same way. At least, I think I do. I'm still trying to sort out what I am feeling from that 'Ninshu' rite. But it does seem useful. Being able to warn each other of danger without saying anything... I wonder what other gifts this'll bring?"

Denys simply listened quietly to the siblings conversation while he walked in a casual fashion, with his hands resting behind his head, and smirking in a knowing manner.

"I don't know brother. I have never even heard of such a thing. Not even with Teacher Lottus. I'm guessing that even he was unaware."

"Oh, yeah. That reminds me actually. You still get that strange feeling from him?" Nigel asked in curiosity.

"Y-Yes. Even more so now. It's like... It's like all my senses have been amplified..." Suvi was saying, when Nigel interrupted her.

"Mine too. And the way we all withstood his oppressive glare, our mental fortitude was obviously strengthened. But it also feels like... like I'm sharing my [Talent] with you guys."

Immediately upon that thought, the trio stopped walking, and looked at each other in astonishment. The very thought that each of them had access to their [Talent], even if only in part, was one that merited further discussion. Despite this, Denys remained pensive and silent throughout the conversation, still in a relaxed posture, with a strange grin on his face. Suvi narrowed her eyes on him as he spoke up in an annoyed tone.

"Okay! What's the big idea, Denys? You've been usually quiet ever since Madara's group left. There's something going on in that head of yours that isn't part of the conversation. I can tell that much even without this strange new 'link' of ours."

At her prompting, Denys turned to face them with his hands on his hips, and grinned at them disturbingly. Like he knew something they didn't and was reveling in the moment. Just as the siblings started to feel uncomfortable at his behavior, he then spoke in a mischievous tone, still grinning at them.

"So... how long have the two of ya' been porkin'?"

"Eek!"

"...!"

The two siblings froze as if they had been splashed with cold water, with their faces growing equally as pale. The secret that they had been keeping had been revealed, just like that, and it was far too late to disguise their reactions. That was made all the more problematic by their new link via "Ninshu", and they knew it. Before either of them could do anything in response, a hearty laugh escaped Denys, as he seemed to take a great deal of enjoyment from their reactions.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! What's with those looks, huh? Hah! PRICELESS! An' just so we're clear, I've had my suspicions for a lil' while. It was Sir Madara that pointed it out ta' me. How ya'll seemed ta' act like a married couple more than siblings? Heh. Well, I never let that go, and thanks ta' this 'Ninshu', I kinda' got the confirmation. You two are tryin' so haaard not to jump each other, it's almost cute.~ Huh?"

Denys stopped his jovial taunting long enough to see his teammates looking at him with a mixture of shocked and worried expressions. Upon seeing this however, he relaxed his facial expression to more of a friendly one as he spoke in a casual tone.

"Hehe.~ Relax you too. I ain't judgin' ya'. After what you've been through, it's any wonder ya'll hadn't gotten as close as ya' both have. If I have any kinda' reaction, I'm just surprised ya' would think that I wouldn't understand. Ta' be honest, I'm disappointed ya' think so lil' of me."

Denys said his piece with a somewhat whimsical countenance as he scratched the back of his head, and slowly the siblings could understand how he felt. If it was through their Ninshu link, their years of knowing each other, or a combination thereof they could not say. But the fact remained that they were so afraid of the nature of their relationship from getting out, that it never even occurred to them to give their longtime friend and teammate the benefit of the doubt.

Realizing this, they hung their heads low, disappointment in themselves rising to the surface of their minds. After all they had been through together, there should have been more trust than this. They both wanted to apologize, no matter how they had to do it. Just as this was crossing their minds, they suddenly felt a hand on each of their shoulders, belonging to their smiling childhood friend Denys, who spoke in a warm and friendly tone that was bereft of any animosity or disappointment.

"Hey, now.~ Don't be like that you two. I don't hold it against ya', and ya' don't need to apologize. Jus' take a moment, breath, and it feel out in that Ninshu link. Ya' think you really need to?"

It only took a moment for the siblings to do what Denys had suggested, and all at once they could feel it. There was only warmth, camaraderie, understanding, and even mild amusement within him, and it was enough to drown out their own budding ill feelings as they chuckled themselves, and they both said the same words at the same time as they lowered their heads...

"Thank you, Denys."

In response, they were met with his typical exuberant laugher as he replied.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Why so formal? Come on. Let's head back. Seems we got a lot ta' talk about now, especially we seem to be 'clicking' so well."

Nigel and Suvi looked at each other and chuckled, letting their friend's nonchalant and warm feelings wash over them as Nigel spoke.

"Hehe. Yeah. You're right, Denys. We've got a lot to talk about. Let's get going. But I have to say, you're being quite reasonable and understanding now you know our little secret."

"Aw, you're gonna make me blush, leader..."

At this comment, Suvi rolled her eyes, but couldn't help a light smirk escape her lips as she sighed and spoke in fatigue.

"Denys, just give it a rest for now. Okay?"

"Yeah, yeah.~ Fine. Spoilsport."

The siblings chuckle at Denys' mild disappointment as they continue on their way back to E-Rantel. A few minutes into their walk however, a mischievous grin escaped Denys' lips as he spoke in a playful manner.

"So...~ Now that everythin' is out in the open, any chance I can join you two tonight?~"

The siblings reply to his query was simultaneous and resolute.

""NO!""

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Denys laughed heartily at their reaction, and the siblings facepalmed at their friend's antics, thinking that despite everything, little had changed. As they continued on their way, they actually took a great comfort in that.

 **...**

Meanwhile, further away in the opposite direction, the trio of Madara, Lottus, and the armored figure called "Mortis" walked in stoic silence, with not a word passing between them. That was until Lottus' inquisitive voice broke that silence as he addressed Madara in a reverential tone of voice.

"Milord, if I may ask, why bestow such a gift upon those youngsters?"

For a moment Madara remained silent as he stared off into the distance, while still maintaining a stoic, disinterested expression. Then he replied in a neutral tone that lacked any sort of emotion.

"Beyond what I have already told them, it was also an experiment. To see if the process would work on them, if they had succeeded in reaching the minimum satisfactory level of strength required. Those three pleasantly surprised me with their guts, and met my expectations. Now, we shall see how they develop. If they pass this phase, they will be brought into the fold."

"This phase, milord? That is to say, there is more?"

"Yes, Lottus. There is. If my suspicions are correct, their link with 'Ninshu' should continue to hasten their strength and their development. As long as they follow my instructions, they should be fine."

"I-I see... And if they do not, milord?" Lottus asked with a subtle hint of concern in his voice.

"If they do not, if they break off their link, and try to mold their own chakra from what little I gave them in the 'Ninshu' rite, they would have proven that they are not worthy, and the seals I placed in them will terminate them." Madara said with a hard edge to his voice.

The expression on Lottus' illusionary face grew dark and worried at that proclamation, which did not fail to escape Madara's notice.

"Are you concerned for them?"

"I... Indeed, milord. They... they were the first humans I had interacted with in decades, and in their own ways, they reminded me of the family I had lost." Lottus replied with a heavy voice as his illusionary eyes staired off into the distance.

"Hmm... I see." Madara plainly remarked.

"Hmph! Why don't you drop the pretense, Madara. You've grown fond of those kids too, haven't you?" The brusque voice of the armored figure curtly commented.

Madara did not reply right away, as he was not one to speak of his own personal feelings to a great degree. Although, if he was forced to be honest, a part of himself had grown a tad fond of those young adventurers whom briefly become his students. It not been so long since he felt that sensation, that he had scarcely remembered what it was like. Just as he began to mull on this, he heard Lottus' concerned voice chime in.

"Dy'vom! You mustn't...!"

"Mustn't what? I may serve Madara, but that doesn't mean it'll prevent me from giving my opinion." The armored form of Dy'vom stated in a dismissive tone, as two ghostly red eyes glowed within the narrow slits of his helm.

Just as tension was seeming to build in the air around them, the calm timbre of Madara's voice seemed to disarm it.

"It's fine Lottus. I would be disappointed if the Dragon Lord did not remain true to who he is, despite serving me. Now then, I assume you don't need to be reminded of your mission, Dy'vom?"

"Yes, yes. It is a simple enough matter. Watch over the children, ensure they stay alive, and report on any goings on." The remote controlled armor growled in annoyance.

"Good. Remember that. And also remember, that while I will overlook some of your behavior, I will not overlook all of it. Understood?" Madara sternly said.

There was a subtle undercurrent of a threat in his voice. One in which the Dragon Lord keenly picked up on as he replied in a calmer, more respectful tone.

"I... Yes. I understand."

"Hm. Glad to hear it. Now then, time to prepare for the next stages of my plans."

"Oh? Begging your pardon milord, but what else did you have in mind?" Lottus respectfully asked in his curiosity.

"Further experiments in using my abilities in this world, and a village of lizardmen that caught my eye..."

 **...**

 ***A/N: Hey there! Wow! I know, it's been a LONG while since an update. Just been busy with other projects, and IRL concerns. But fear not! I'll be working on another chapter in this crossover series next before I hop on over to another project. Hopefully it'll be out soon, but I promise nothing. In the meantime, feel free to leave you reviews and PMs. I am always open to conversation. Until next time then! ^_^***


	8. Chapter 8-Experimental Clashes:Part 1

**CHAPTER 8-EXPERIMENTAL CLASHES: PART 1**

Deep within the Great Tomb of Nazarick, a skeletal figure of bleach-white marble color, pensively sat on a magnificent throne that incorporated an obsidian-colored, crystalline material in its construction. It was enormous, as the back was high enough to touch the ceiling above, where it was situated in a throne room that was as equally gigantic. It was lit with magical light shining down from above from gold chandeliers whose resplendence beggared belief, with crystals that covered nearly every spectrum of the rainbow.

The skeletal figure itself was dressed in luxurious and powerful magical robes whose value was equal to that of a nation in and of itself. Its eye-sockets burned brightly with flaming red dots that were akin to two red suns. This produced a scrutinizing gaze, that had a world-class beauty with a pair black wings at her waist, trembling in both fear and delight at her master's incomparable power as she bowed at his side.

This was the Overlord of Death and Supreme Master of Nazarick, Ainz Ooal Gown, with his Guardian Overseer, Albedo. He rested his skeletal face on his ringed, bony hand as he listened tentatively to her report.

"... And Cocytus' forces are about to engage the lizardmen as we speak, Ainz-sama."

"Umu... very good, Albedo. Now then, what have Nigredo and the [Shadow Demons] reported on the situation in E-Rantel?" The Overlord calmly asked.

For a split second Albedo hesitated to respond, and even this seemed a grave offense in her mind as she looked upon the marble white face of her beloved master. She sensed no hostility as he curiously tilted his head slightly, and this only seemed to ease her heart as she dutifully replied in a honey-like voice...

"Unfortunately, they have found no trace of this one called, 'Madara'.~ Even after they had widened their search to the surrounding areas they found nothing. It appears that he has left the area entirely. I had my sister attempt to search for his whereabouts, but astonishingly, she's had no success as of yet."

Ainz paused over hearing this news, and if he had to be honest, it did not please him in the slightest. His right index finger lightly tapped his temple as he sank into thought...

 _'Eh... This isn't good... The Shadow Demons not being able to find him I could accept, but for Nigredo being unable to is really troubling. She's a lvl-95 magic caster that specializes in divination and information gathering type magic. I even delayed the operation for the lizardman villages over this._ _If she can't find him... then this is a huge blunder! Damn it! Is he a Player? Is he the one that brainwashed Shalltear? I need to know if it is him, and if he's not, whether he's a threat...'_

Anger and hatred, thick and cloying, slowly bubbled up from the pits of his mind, and simmered just below the threshold of his emotion suppression passive. As it slowly came down, it was replaced with anxiety and frustration at his mistake. As if sensing her love's displeasure, Albedo deeply bowed as she spoke in an apologetic tone.

"My deepest apologies, Ainz-sama!~"

Her fervent apologies brought Ainz from his stewing as he glanced at her from the corners of his eyes.

 _'Eh? Huh? What is she apologizing for? It was my mistake... Aaaah.~ She must think I'm angry at her or something. Can't really blame her. I've been yelled at by managers back in my old world for things that weren't even my fault. No. If I'm going to be a good boss, then I can't use them as scapegoats. Especially for this...'_

With that in mind, Ainz gently lifted his right hand and calmly spoke in an attempt to allay Albedo's fears.

"It's fine, Albedo. There's no need to apologize. You and your sister simply followed my instructions, and did your best. If there is any fault here, then it lies with me."

"B-But Ainz-sama...!"

"Albedo! I said it's fine. This turn of events simply serves to validate my previous concerns about this man called, 'Madara'." Ainz said firmly to convince the apologetic NPC.

"Ah, as expected of Ainz-sama!~ Such kindness and wisdom... I, Albedo, greatly thank my lord for his mercy upon my unworthy self and sister..." Albedo said almost a little too excitedly for Ainz's tastes, as he performed a fake cough to clear his own unease before speaking.

"A-Ahem! I only speak the truth Albedo, but enough about that. After our operation with the lizardmen is complete, I want a likeness of that man circulated to everyone from Nazarick. Make sure that Sebas and Solution in the capital receive this as well. If anyone finds him, he is to be watched, but not confronted. I want information gathered on him first, before anything else is done."

Albedo ceased her reverie so quickly that it would have unsettled the average individual. Especially since it was replaced with a hard, focused countenance that would have sent a few chills down a man's spine. Her eyes and voice possessed an equally hard edge as she spoke in a silky-smooth, yet steely voice.

"I understand, Ainz-sama. The possibility exists for this man to be the one to have brainwashed Shalltear, correct?"

"Umu. That can't be assumed right now. He could have had something to do with it, but then again he might not. Either way, he's someone of interest. Understand, Albedo?"

A flash of comprehension flashed in the Guardian Overseer's eye, as her expression slowly melted into her usual gentle smile, and then bowed to her master.

"Understood, Ainz-sama.~"

"Umu. Good then." Ainz plainly said as he sank into thought.

 _'Whether he's the one that brainwashed Shalltear or not, to be able to evade Nigredo's detection is not an easy thing. Ah! I was so worried about making another mistake, I went and made another one! Keh! I'll worry about it later! For now, I need to focus on Cocytus' mission...'_

"Um, Ainz-sama?~ If there is nothing else, I will ensure everything is set for when this operation has completed." Albedo's soft, coquettish voice chimed in, bringing Ainz back from his musings.

"Hm. That's fine Albedo."

"And do not worry, Ainz-sama.~ I will return to your side with all due haste." Albedo said with a lightly flirtatious tone.

"Uh, um. Right." Ainz replied, with barely hidden uncertainty.

As Albedo gracefully exited the throne room, Ainz fell back into his thoughts...

 _'Eeeh...~ Even though I'm undead, Albedo makes me nervous sometimes. Ah~ah. I wish I had never tampered with her settings. I couldn't possibly take advantage of the children of my friends like that...'_

Meanwhile, as Ainz continued with his inner regrets, Albedo was in contact with her sister Nigredo via [Message]. Her voice and expression once again taking on a serious edge as she spoke.

[How are your efforts, elder sister? Any progress?]

[I am sorry my sister, Albedo. There hasn't been any change. So far, all my efforts have yielded no results.]

Albedo clenched her teeth as she barely held back her displeasure. Although her master was not blaming either herself or her sister Nigredo, the fact that something that was clearly worrying him was not being addressed incensed her. How could her sister's efforts not be yielding any results?! This was both confusing and infuriating for her as she spoke again with a displeased tone.

[Explain sister. Our creator blessed you with the best information and tracking magic in all of Nazarick, so how is that possible?]

[It is... difficult to explain sister. A force I have never encountered before seems to be both disrupting and confusing my magic. Whenever I try to locate this being that Ainz-sama and Narberal described to me, it is like he is nowhere, and yet everywhere at the same time. Forgive me sister, but I cannot explain it better than that.] Nigredo says in a forlorn and apologetic tone over the [Message] link.

This news confused and angered Albedo greatly. By all accounts, this world that they found themselves in was seemingly a pathetic and weak one. No power should be able to resist her sister's efforts. Of course, that was before Shalltear was brainwashed by a [World Class Item], and everyone, their master included, had to be more cautious now.

It was her master's caution towards things, combined with those events that tempered Albedo's boiling anger and confusion, as she calmly spoke again.

[I understand. It cannot be helped then. Continue your efforts sister, and let me know if there are any changes. This is an important concern for Ainz-sama, and I will not let it pass.]

[...!]

There was a moment of silence between the two NPCs, before Nigredo spoke in a tone of insight and comprehension.

[I understand, sister. I will continue to do my best.]

[Thank you, elder sister.]

With that, Albedo ended the [Message] link, and continued on to her duties, so that she may return to her "beloved" as soon as possible.

 **...**

Unbeknownst to any of them, Madara had left E-Rantel mere moments before any of their efforts to try to find him even began. Furthermore, he had access to high-leveled concealment items and spell scrolls from YGGDRASIL, thanks to the treasures kept by the Deep Darkness Dragon Lord's defeat and brief enslavement of a Player. Combined with his own concealment jutsu wards from his world, and his compound was now more or less impossible to find with normal means. Even those from Nazarick.

Even his clones, which now wandered the new world, were equipped with such wards and items, as a result of the information that the Dragon Lord had shared with Madara. Simply put, Ainz's own cautious nature worked against him, which allowed Madara time to put these defenses together. Each unaware that was the case.

Within the chamber that Madara used for his tests, he sat cross-legged in a lotus style, with his hands cupped in his lap, and himself seemingly in a meditative state as his eyes remained closed. He was currently dressed in his newest gear, and his expression was calm as he kept his breathing measured, as his thoughts then took shape during his meditations...

 _'A powerful force is continually trying to find me and this location. Hmph. As expected, but entirely fruitless. Though this could be a hindrance if allowed to continue...'_

Madara's thoughts are broken as he senses another presence in the chamber with him. As he opens his eyes, he sees the bowing form of the Elder Lich Lottus standing before him, as he speaks with a tone of respect and reverence.

"Pardon the intrusion, milord. You wanted me to inform you when the time came..."

"Hm. Very well, Lottus."

Madara asked for no further clarification as he seemed to understand the meaning right away. With a simple mental command, a hawk summon that had been released hours before began flying in circular patterns. While its size was typical for a normal hawk, its appearance was not, as its body sported several black "piercings", and its eyes had the ripple pattern common to that of the [Rinnegan].

It flew dozens of miles around the area known as the "Great Lake", which was located in the northern part of the Great Forest of Tob. This area extended to the southern end of the Azerlisia Mountain range. The Great Lake encompassed an enormous area, having a width of approximately 12.43 miles (20 km), and had a shape like that of a ladle, or an inverted calabash.

The lake was divided into two halves, or parts. The upper and the lower lake. The upper lake was relatively deep, and as a result, large creatures tended to settle there. This was in contrast to the the lower lake portion, which was inhabited by smaller creatures. The southern end of the lower lake was a large region where the "wetlands" and the lake itself seemingly blended into each other. It was here that 5 tribes of lizardmen settled, with their villages located over muddy lands.

Madara's clones and summons had spent the better part of a month covertly watching and studying the lizardmen tribes. Before then, Madara only had basic information about them, but as time went on, he grew to know them quite well, and found their rustic, primitive way of life to be quite amusing. The lizardmen were non-hostile unless provoked, and typically kept to themselves, with their primary diet consisting of fish, despite being omnivorous.

With their primitive technology and society, they were a threat to no one. Save maybe each other, should food shortages strike their areas. So it came as a bit of a surprise when 8 days ago, wraith-like beings descended upon each of the 5 remaining tribes, and delivered a proclamation of their doom. Despite the ominous warnings, Madara was impressed by the speed of which the tribes responded, and banded together to fight.

Still, there were a few things that struck Madara as odd in the beginning. First, why give warning to a race that will be stamped out in the end? Despite the undead wraiths' words, Madara remained unconvinced that it was simply a matter of wanting to watch the lizardmen struggle pointlessly. Furthermore, why warn them at all? A simultaneous sneak attack would have ensured their destruction.

Second, why give a numbered order to each village's downfall? If a warning is going to be given, keep things as vague as possible to sow fear and confusion. So when your forces arrive, the defenders would have suffered hours upon days of emotional and mental stress to wear them down before the fighting even starts. With the way things were handled, it was practically inviting them to band together, with information and time on their side to mount a semi-adequate defense.

After watching things unfold through the shared vision of the [Rinnegan] between his clones, his summons, and himself over the course of those 8 days, it did not take long for Madara to formulate ideas as to the purpose. Still, this seemed an excellent time and opportunity to watch things unfold, gather information from the shadows, and run tests of his own. Including the long distance control of his summons.

 _'It has now begun...'_ Madara thought to himself as he focused his will through his nearby clones, and through them, into his hawk summon.

Normal hawks had excellent vision, but thanks to the enhancements granted to the summon via the Animal Path of the [Rinnegan], it could watch events unfold from 20 miles (32.2 km) away, and still see them with crystal clarity. It watched as the 2 armies eventually clashed, with the united lizardman tribes outnumbered 3-to-1. Madara as the long studied master of warfare, could almost instantly pick out the flaws on each side as they battled.

For the lizardmen, they had an over-reliance on the natural defenses of their thick hides and scales for protection. This soon proved a fatal flaw, because although their enemy were seemingly weak undead, they were armed with weapons that could breach those natural defenses. Especially since they could not tire like the lizardmen. This became even more apparent when undead archers were deployed, and very few lizardmen had shields in their off-hands for protection against the hail of arrows. If they had some additional armor and/or protective gear for all, casualties could be reduced.

Despite this and being outnumbered, the lizardmen proved the superior fighters in close-quarters. Unlike mindless undead, they were quick-witted, could think creatively, and could do more than just react to their foes. In addition, they were armed with an assortment of bludgeoning weapons that, while primitive, did devastating damage to the skeletal undead. However, the close-ranged fighters that had them only had a short reach. Very few had bludgeoning weapons attached to polearms for mid-range.

This small amount of variety in their melee armaments, proved another exploitable weakness. If there were more polearm users for mid-ranged combat, keeping certain enemies at bay would have allowed for greater flexibility when allies counter-attacked. This proved especially problematic against zombies, and other types of fleshy undead.

As far as long-ranged combat went, although they had sling users that could shatter the skulls of skeletons, their range was limited, and not an effective counter to the archers among the undead. Lacking archers of their own proved another weakness that they needed to compensate for. Although they charged the enemy, all the undead needed to do was to rain arrows down on both sides, since piercing arrows were less effective on undead than the living lizardman targets.

The lizardmen were able to compensate for some of these shortcomings by taking advantage of the terrain, and setting traps for the undead ahead of time. This was very effective against the cavalry the undead tried and failed to deploy.

 _'Hmm...? intriguing...'_

Madara then noticed that the lizardmen had summoned Swamp Elementals to aid their kin. While that was a great idea, not having them at the start of the battle to provide additional cover and support proved costly. Although, it did not take long to realize that was likely due to the lengthy ritual that needed to be conducted by the multiple magic casters that Madara noted through his summon's vision.

This was the final element the lizardmen needed, as the flow of the battle shifted to them, and they took the initiative. Despite the sudden appearance of an Elder Lich that, while dangerous, was still weaker than even Lottus, the lizardmen emerged victorious, as their "elites" took to the field, and turned the tide back in their favor.

Their victory helped to highlight the several weaknesses among the undead. The most important being the lack of on-site commanders that could direct the undead as needed to the changing conditions on the battlefield. Although the numbers advantage was for the undead, there were next-to-no formations, tactics, and strategies to take advantage of it, and the various types of undead available. They were just thrown at the lizardmen, believing they would win. There was no reconnaissance conducted, and it became clear that the tribes were underestimated from the start. The terrain also worked against them, and the lizardmen had the advantage of fighting on their own territory.

Even when the Elder Lich was finally deployed, it was not used nearly as effectively as it could have been, and the elite lizardmen that faced it had a counter for nearly anything it could do. It was simply left to its own devices with no direct plan in mind, once again illustrating a total mismanagement on the side opposing force. This all but confirmed his suspicions as Madara thought to himself...

 _'This was not a war of extermination. This was a test.'_

All the pieces seemed to fit as Madara opened his eyes and sent a mental command to his summon to maintain its distance and flight path around the site of the battle. He then continued his train of thought as he reflected on what he had witnessed.

 _'Those lizardmen were fairly impressive. Despite their weaknesses they adapted well to the battle. And the final words of that Elder Lich... Ainz, is it? That must be the name of its master. I doubt this will be the last of things, if indeed this battle was merely a test...'_

As Madara concluded his inner thoughts, he sent a mental command to have a few bodies of the lizardmen retrieved. As he did so, he turned his head to Lottus who stood nearby dutifully and expectantly, who then spoke in a matching tone.

"Milord? How did it go?"

"Hm. It was fairly interesting. I will tell you what I saw as we walk." Madara replies in a neutral tone as he stands up to walk to Lottus' lab.

Lottus tilted his head curiously, as he then straightened it and spoke as he then seemed to realize what was happening.

"Ah, I see. Very good milord. I will prepare things at once."

 **...**

Almost a full day later, as Madara had expected, the lizardmen tribes were once again assailed by the forces of this "Ainz", that the Elder Lich had mentioned. The sky above was covered in a thick layer of dark clouds, while the horizon was normal. This clearly was not natural. However, as he watched the proceedings through the eyes of his hawk summon, he realized that their goal was to not destroy them, but to strike fear and assert dominance over the tribes.

The display was effective, if not completely excessive, as an army of 6,000 undead was deployed as a sort of honor guard. Also, each of them was fully equipped with magical armor and weapons. That alone would have had the necessary effect, but then came the appearance of the "great one" himself, Ainz Ooal Gown.

Madara was immediately intrigued by the being he saw through the eyes of his hawk summon. He bore many characteristics of an Elder Lich, but it was more refined, and many leagues more powerful. It was like comparing a basilisk to a dragon, and Madara grinned at the sight. Though the appearance was different, he could sense that he had felt this type of presence before. It belonged to the Adamantite ranked adventurer he encountered in E-Rantel, and called himself, Momon.

He chuckled at the thought, confusing a nearby Lottus, but he had not the time to address it, or his thoughts on the matter. For when the undead magic caster stepped forward, a magic array roughly 10 meters across expanded from around that undead in a hemisphere. There were glowing, translucent scripts of a bluish-white light. These had shifted with dazzling speed, each different from one moment to the next.

Madara had studied magic extensively during his month with Lottus, and knew instantly that this magic was well beyond the scope of anything known or recorded in Lottus' tomes. Whatever this spell was, it would be massive in scope. That is what his instincts had told him. It would turn out that he was correct. The spell was cast, and the magic circle fragmented into numerous motes of light that flew into the sky. They then spread from the air, and in an explosion of ethereal energy, the lake froze over near instantly.

As absolute terror took hold of the lizardman tribes, Madara found himself marveling at the spectacle he was witnessing. The flash freezing spell deployed by the undead had covered an amazingly large area that stretched on for miles. From what he could tell the spell used no mana, yet there was a subtle shift in the undead magic caster's power.

 _'Hmm... perhaps this was a special ability of some kind...'_ Madara thought pensively.

Madara was aware of a [Talent] from Lottus' records, that could allow a magic caster to deploy a single spell at no cost to mana, and his experienced mind surmised that to be the case. Seeing this display was making Madara rethink many of his assumptions and expectations regarding magic.

He was aware of the "mythical" 7th and 8th-tiers of magic, and their existence was confirmed through the Deep Darkness Dragon Lord that even higher tiers did in fact exist. These events verified all those beliefs and more, adding more fuel to Madara's ever growing fascination with magic. However, there was yet more happening at the lake, and he decided to put such musings on hold for now.

Suddenly, a 30 meter tall colossus of a golem with a glowing red, pulsating center appeared, and chucked a giant stone platform in between the tribes' and the undead forces. Then in another surprising display, one group of undead formed "stairs" up to the top of the platform, while another formed a type of "royal procession" for not only the undead "King", but also a group of beings whose power made Madara smile.

With the exception of a pair of dark elf children, none of them were human, and each exuded varying degrees of power that were around the same level with each other, with some being stronger than others. Except for a grotesque floating fetus with twigs for wings and a glowing halo over its head. Though it seemed by far the weakest of the group, something about it felt wrong and put Madara on guard.

After this group had walked up to the top of the platform, everything played out as Madara thought it would. The undead called for the representatives of the lizardmen tribes for talks, and much like everything else, it was done in an overblown fashion meant to flaunt his power, and inspire fear and terror to the other side.

As soon as the talks were over, a few of Madara's summons were able to listen in on the meeting between the leaders of the lizardmen, and learned much from it. This included the full name of the one that seemed to rule over death itself, Ainz Ooal Gown. Madara was pleased with the information he had retrieved, but after the meeting of the tribal heads was completed, he suddenly found himself far less so.

He was fascinated to no end by what he had witnessed, but something about it left a sour taste in his mouth. Here were small tribes that had done no wrong, and could not muster enough power to be much of a threat to anyone. Not even to the surrounding Re-Estize Kingdom, which completely ignored their very existence. Furthermore, there was something about it that felt familiar to him. Like it had reminded him of an entire lifetime of past experiences in his own world and life.

"Hmph! How unsightly." He said dismissively.

"Milord? What has happened?" Lottus asked in concern.

"Do not concern yourself with it. Hmm..."

Madara seemed to sink into thought as he stood up from his meditative pose, and cupped his chin with his right thumb and index finger.

 _'Despite the distasteful feelings this situation has brought about, this presents an excellent opportunity for another test, and I'm certain that the force that is continually trying to find me and this place is connected to this "Ainz". I may be able to correct my previous mistake with this act...'_

Madara then turned to Lottus as he spoke in a steely voice that took the undead by surprise.

"Are the corpses ready for use, Lottus?"

"Ah, yes milord. They are indeed ready."

"Excellent. Then it's time for another test..."

 **...**

The four hours had come and gone, and as Ainz sat he watched with some interest in seeing how things will play out, via the [Mirror of Remote Viewing]. Although he knew that the gathered lizardmen stood no chance against Cocytus, he felt that he might learn something from this. Just as he learned how to properly fight as a warrior from his encounter with Clementine. Since Cocytus was made to be the quintessential warrior, it would be worth watching regardless of the outcome.

Cocytus has created two pillars of ice through his ability [Ice Pillar], and was very cordial with the lizardmen that he faced. This surprised Ainz to a certain degree, but as he then considered how Cocytus had asked for mercy towards the lizardmen tribes, he put such thoughts aside.

"Ah~ah. This will be no fun watching. They really don't stand a chance against Cocytus."

Aura's childish voice rang in, as the other guardians then voiced similar thoughts. To be honest, Ainz shared them as he slightly nodded. After all, this was more of an arranged execution than a "real" fight. Just then, Aura seemed to be on high-alert, with her ears twitching and her body language shifting. The nearby Demiurge was even quirker to pick up on this than Ainz as he spoke in his cool and calm voice.

"Aura, is something the matter?"

"A-Ainz-sama! Something... something is falling from the sky towards Cocytus and the lizardmen!"

"W-What was that?!"

If there was a reply to Ainz's surprised exclamation, he honestly did not hear it as the lights in his skull dimmed when his vision narrowed on the floating mirror. Something was coming, and it was not bothering to hide itself either. His undead watching the area did not pick up on its presence before now. It was as if...

"Aura, did you sense where and how this appeared?"

"I-I'm sorry, Ainz-sama! I didn't. It felt like it just... suddenly appeared out of nowhere!"

Ainz pondered on this. He felt that they had the area covered very well, and yet something still managed to slip through.

 _'Is this it?! Have the ones that brainwashed Shalltear appeared as last?!'_ Ainz thought to himself.

Trepidation, eagerness, worry, and anger swirled within Ainz as these emotions were quickly suppressed, but still lingered just below a certain threshold that prevented his passive from suppressing them completely. He also worried over Cocytus, but knew that he could not just alter the plan yet. Information was essential in taking action, and it would be foolish to simply jump in without it. Thus, as uncomfortable as he was, he relayed his next orders to Cocytus via [Message] with a heavy tone in his voice.

[Cocytus. Something approaches your position. Be on guard. This fight is yours, but I want you to draw out as much information as possible from the opposition as possible.]

[Hm. Understood. My. Lord.]

The [Message] link was promptly cut, as all awaited the new comer with anticipation...

 **...**

Zaryusu stood at the icy "gates" of the ice pillars created by their soon-to-be opponent with his brother and the rest of their kin. The frozen marsh had long since melted, allowing for proper footing, but he still felt a chill crawl up the lengths of his tail and his spine. Cocytus gave off a presence of strength that only a warrior most mighty could have.

It was very different from what he had felt from his meeting with Ainz Ooal Gown, but still radiated with power absolute. After the younger lizardmen had been forced to withdraw, the final selection of those that would fight had been made, and Zaryusu then steeled himself as his brother spoke...

"Sorry to make you wait, Cocytus."

Cocytus remained the silent and stoic warrior, as he extended a hand to the lizardmen and curled it towards himself. The gesture beckoned them forward, and in response to this, Shasuryu then shouted in a commanding voice...

"CHARGE!"

Fully resolved to die, the lizardmen gave a warrior's cry from the depths of their souls. It was a roar which seemed to split the very air as they rushed at Cocytus. The ice warrior's vision then glanced upward, and suddenly...

*CRASH!*

The lizardmen immediately halted their advance as something violently crashed into the marsh, destroying the pillars of ice, and sending shards of ice and waves of water up and outward. As the cool mist of water and ice particles subsided, everyone was shocked upon seeing what appeared to be lizardman slowly rise from a kneeling position from the center of the impact. What's more, his appearance further shocked those present.

It was a male, and had a peculiar look to him. His scales had a bluish-green color, and he seemed to be slightly thinner than most Lizardmen. However, those were not the things that got Cocytus' attention. First were the eyes, which were light purple, with a distinct ripple pattern covering them.

Then there were the several black body piercings. There were 3 that decorated the lower arms, 4 resting on the lower legs, and another 3 going down his torso. Several went from the snout down the spine, and another 2 emerged from where the ears would be, much like dragon horns. Other than this, the lizardman did not appear to wear garments of any kind.

The new arrival gazed at Cocytus, seemingly no emotion present on his face. One thing that Cocytus noted with curiosity was that the lizardman stood unfazed in his presence. Another was the dormant, raw strength he felt coming from him. Cocytus' mandibles clacked dangerously as he thought...

 _'This. One. Is. Strong.'_

The newcomer's vision then turned to the group of lizardmen behind, giving them a full view of his appearance. Many were taken aback by his both familiar, yet distinctly alien appearance. Yet as bewildered as they were, this did not stop Zaryusu from taking a step forward as he composed himself as he calmly, and respectfully addressed the being in front of him.

"W-Who are you?"

The new lizardman seemed to scowl at this question, taking Zaryusu aback a bit. Yet there was something about this lizardman that felt somewhat familiar. Like he had met him before somewhere, but simply could not place it. Just as he was mulling over the puzzle, the strange lizardman spoke in strong, almost command voice.

"Hmph! I have no name to give. If that doesn't suffice, then ask yourselves this: did you not call upon your ancestral spirits for aid in this battle? I am here in response to that summons."

"Wha..?!"

"Is it true?!"

"Then that ceremony...?"

While the other lizardmen traded exclamations of shock, Zaryusu and the other chiefs stood dumbfounded at the revelation. Indeed there were ceremonies conducted before the battle, but those were little more than efforts to boost morale through the use of magic tricks and drugs to cause some hallucinations. At least, that is what they believed.

 _'Did we truly summon our ancestors to fight on our behalf? This Ainz is a true ruler of death. Did our ancestors judge him to be such a threat that they actually replied to our calls?'_

This line of thinking ran through all the chiefs as everyone reeled from the words and implications. Truly, it felt like gods and legends were descending upon them in this war. Before the shock could even wear off, the new arrival then spoke in a steely tone as he addressed the group.

"All of you return to the village. I will handle things from here."

"A... Ah. B-But... I mean no disrespect, but should we not assist you...?"

Zaryusu's careful questioning was rebuffed as the newcomer glared at him and the rest, and they suddenly felt as if a wave of heated air pressure and power hit them. The effect lasted only a few seconds as visions of the creature's purple, ripple-patterned eyes flashed in their minds. Nearly all of them gasped for air as the oppressive force and the hallucination subsided, he alien looking lizardman tersely and forcefully spoke.

"Leave. You'll just be in the way."

His very words seemed to carry with it a fearsome power, and if there were any doubts as to his claims and abilities, they all vanished like the wind, as the group seemed to gulp and then slightly bow as their acknowledgement. No words needed to be spoken. This being showed its words to be true. They could do nothing but leave their fight to him, as they slowly turned one by one to return to the village. Zaryusu was the last to leave, as conflicting feelings rose within him, but knew that there was nothing he could do.

He joined his brother's side as they quickly picked up the pace into a brisk job to leave the area, sensing the opposing forces of Cocytus and the new arrival pressing towards each other as they stared each other down. Then Zaryusu quietly spoke in a low tone to his brother Shasuryu.

"Brother, do you truly believe the ancestral spirits watch over us?"

At first, Shasuryu was stunned by the question, but did not rebuke his brother for the question as he glance over his shoulder, and then back to Zaryusu as he answered in a solemn tone.

"Honestly, Zaryusu? After all that's happened to us over such a short time, I don't know what to believe anymore. If myths and legends have chosen our home as a battlefield, all we can do is stay out of the way."

"Yeah. I feel the same way, brother."

 **...**

As the lizardmen left, Cocytus continued to stare down the mysterious lizardman that had literally dropped in. He had several chances to attack during their exchange, but his warriors honor and caution stayed his hand. It would have been disrespectful to have attacked during a conversation that clearly involved the people he was charged with subjugating. Plus, his master had ordered him to gather information, and he felt that attacking first would be detrimental to that order.

Then there was his caution at the oppressive force he felt from the nameless lizardman. Even if it was directed towards his kin, Cocytus also felt it from his position. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. Strength of power and will in a single moment of release. It was different, but potent, and he had communicated as much to his master on the other end of a [Message] connection.

Ainz was watching the whole affair, and was also baffled by the sight. The newly arrived lizardman had virtually nothing in common with the others he had seen, either in this new world, or within YGGDRASIL. This was also compounded by the description Cocytus gave of the arrival having a power and a presence he did not recognize.

 _'What is that? Some kind of new type of lizardman native to this world? In YGGDRASIL, you have enemies who look slightly different than usual because they are stronger or worth more. Is this something like that? Some kind of rare lizardman type? The others didn't seem to recognize him, and Cocytus didn't recognize the type of power it gave off...'_

Ainz tried in vain to figure out the puzzle before him. His own gut feeling was telling him that this was not a Player. Especially when no magical forces were detected in the vicinity of Cocytus. Then there were two forces within Ainz clashing. The collector within him wanted this new lizardman captured alive for interrogation and study, but the ever cautious PVP veteran pushed back against such then, Albedo's honey-like voice chimed in with a fierce edge that brought his attention to her.

"Ainz-sama, what do you wish us to do? This battle was to be Cocytus' punishment for his earlier failure, but if you wish it, we can move to assist him."

Ainz was conflicted as Albedo brought up a good point. This battle was to be Cocytus' penance for his failure, and he did not want to be viewed as an indecisive or fickle ruler by his NPCs. Not when he had just learned that they can change and grow as individuals. On the other hand, he worried for Cocytus, seeing him as the treasured creation of one of his friends.

Again he found two trains of thought clashing, until he quickly made a decision realizing that the calm before Cocytus duel would not last forever. As he pulled out several spell scrolls he spoke to his nearby guardians in a regal tone.

"For now we simply watch, observe, and gather more information. Aura, continue to monitor the surrounding areas. Everyone else, be ready to move if it comes to that."

"Yes, Ainz-sama!" The NPCs present replied in unison.

Ainz then quickly activated the spell scrolls that would allow him to not only link his senses to the [Mirror of Remote Viewing], but also ensure that the further spells he was about to cast could not be traced back to the Fake Nazarick that they dwelled in. After ensuring that the necessary precautions were taken, he then cast his next spell...

"[Discern Enemy]."

This spell allowed a user to identify an enemy's estimated level, and having detected no counter-spells in place, Ainz felt that all would be fine. That was until the readings came back in...

 _'Eh?... HUH?! Level-90?!'_

The reading genuinely shocked Ainz in that moment, prompting his emotional limiter to suddenly kick in. Ainz's skeletal jaw hung open for only a moment, but that was enough for both of the finest minds in Nazarick to detect something was amiss with their ruler. Demiurge would be the one to give voice to these concerns as he pushed up his glasses and spoke in a cool tone.

"Ainz-sama, forgive my being so forward, but is something the matter? How strong is this new arrival?"

The Overlord seemed to immediately compose himself as the Arch-Devil's voice filtered into his consciousness. He looked around at the questioning looks of the guardians who awaited his next word in anxious anticipation. Seeing no other recourse, he let out a sigh as he came clean with this new information.

"Cocytus' new opponent is much stronger than assumed. That strange lizardman is a lvl-90 being."

"...!"

Expressions of shock painted the faces of all the NPCs, except for Albedo and Demiurge, who remained calm and calculating throughout. Then Albedo chimed in as a moment of silence settled in.

"As expected of Ainz-sama.~ Your wisdom knows no bounds."

"Eh?"

Ainz voice quietly squeaked at Albedo's words, as Demiurge had a cunning smile spread across his lips, and spoke in a charming, albeit devious tone.

"You taught your unworthy subjects in the throne room, the value of caution, and not underestimating the opposition, no matter who they are. You anticipated something like this to happen, and now an unknown force opposes Cocytus. Furthermore, your plan is to use this circumstance to ensure that Cocytus learns his lessons, judges the situation for himself, and that his punishment takes place in one fell swoop. Is that not so, my lord?"

Ainz was completely dumbfounded by Demiurge's summation as he quickly thought to himself...

 _'Eeeeh?! I was going to have them head out to cover Cocytus and provide him support! But now that he said that, do I contradict him, or agree with him? Damn it! I tried to teach the guardians, only for it to be used against me. And I DID say Cocytus had to fight alone, and now I can't retract that, can I? Demiurge, why must you complicate things for me?!'_

Ainz's internal crying out was once again quelled as his turbulent emotions were once again suppressed by his passive. Feeling like he was caught in a trap of his own making, Ainz resigned himself for the moment as he responded.

"I-Indeed, Demiurge. That is the case. However, keep your guard up, and let us watch Cocytus' fight. It will give us some much needed information."

"Lord!" The guardians said in unison.

 _'I hope I made the right decision. I have a bad feeling about this...'_

 **...**

As the exchange between Ainz and the guardians took place, Madara's [Animal Path] stared down Cocytus, using the powers of the [Rinnegan], and his own sensory abilities to size the insectoid creature up, and Madara's real face smiled as thought to himself.

 _'This will make for an excellent test of the "Paths". Thanks to the powers of the magical equipment and its benefits, I can now empower and control them much more efficiently. So long as I have clones in the area to relay my chakra, then this should go well. Now then, time to put on a convincing charade...'_

Just as Madara had concluded his thoughts, his lizardman proxy spoke in a steely tone of voice.

"Why do you threaten my people?"

Cocytus did not understand the point of the question, and could only assume that this lizardman was not present when his master made everything clear to them. However, a question like that was no longer relevant.

"Ainz-sama. Wishes. It." Cocytus replied as cold mist is ejected from his mandibles.

The face of the lizardman remained unmoved, lacking in any sign of emotion. One thing that Cocytus noted was that the unnamed lizardman continued to remain unfazed in his presence as it replied in an unamused tone.

"That is it? You threaten this village and its people just for that? The whims of some undead king? And you were sent here as his blade? Have you no opinion on the situation? Even the most loyal of soldiers have them."

Indeed. Cocytus had his own view of the situation. How he dared to suggest for them to be spared, and even now was fighting towards that goal. That being the reason for, in a way, to be relieved to only be faced by one of them, whom had convinced the earlier groups to withdraw from the fight. It would mean less deaths, but that was not important now. He now had to prove himself in his master's eyes, and that was why he could not answer the questions as fully as he might have wished.

"Yes. I. Am. His. Blade."

"Hmph! Very well."

The lizardman then clapped his hands together. Following this by doing several hand gestures in blindingly quick succession, of which Cocytus failed to recognize.

"[Kuchiyose no Jutsu]!"

His opened right hand then hit the ground. This causing large, unrecognizable patterns to spread out in all directions, followed by five bursts of white smoke to surround the lizardman. When it dissipated Cocytus found himself faced by 6 lizardmen total. All of them with the same eyes, similar body modifications, colors, and different body builds.

The frost warrior was intrigued with what seemed to be an unknown teleportation spell, but set that aside as he then drew out another weapon from the pocket dimension of his [Inventory] with his right, upper hand. It was one of the 21 weapons in his collection, and the sharpest of them all, [God Slaying Emperor Blade]. Originally a weapon of his creator Warrior Takemikazuchi, it is a katana with the blade's length at 180cm (70.9in).

Brandishing it and his usual weapon of choice, a halberd called [Decapitation Fang], he awaited his soon to be opponents' next move. Then all six spoke in unison...

'"Know this Cocytus: You brought this upon yourself."'

Cocytus simply motioned for them to come with a free hand, as he could feel the time for talking had officially ended. At this signal only four complied, while the one that had spoken with him and another remained behind. The bulkiest of them took the lead. As he ran towards the Floor Guardian, what seemed to be an extra set of arms emerged from his back, giving him a total of six arms, with each limb now ending in a cannon-like opening. The tail seemed to then morph into a longer, jagged-edged version that had a somewhat more metallic sheen.

Stopping mid-way, this lizardman used an attack that fired several metal cylinders, hurtling towards Cocytus. Not seeing any threat from the projectiles, he allowed his defenses to handle them, causing them to explode before making any real contact with his body. However, this soon showed itself to be a mistake. No actual explosion came from the impact, but instead smoke was all that was released. Smoke that soon began to thicken around him, slowly diminishing his line of sight. As this happened, his full attention was then focused on the other three that kept advancing.

Their speed suddenly doubled, and it was enough for Cocytus to bring his right blade down on the cloud of smoke, and the one that was closest to him. Slicing cleanly through the cloud, the blade seemed to stop just a few inches from the lizardman's face, when something that shocked both him and all of those watching from the Fake Nazarick occurred.

"[Shinra Tensei]."

What followed only served to further shock those of Nazarick. As soon as those soft spoken words were uttered, Cocytus found himself being sent flying back away from his opponents by some kind of invisible force, that only briefly distorted the very air around them. Crashing into the ground after being sent back a considerable distance, Cocytus deftly returned to his feet as he gazed on in confusion.

"What. Was. That?"

Cocytus was dumbfounded at the situation. An unfamiliar attack sent his large body flying with some kind of invisible force that he again failed to recognize. Not only that, but it was strong enough to overpower his defenses. Then the lead lizardman that sent him flying spoke in a mocking tone...

"Is that all? Surely you can dance a few more steps?"

Cocytus mandibles clacked aggressively at the provocation, and for the first time in recent memory, his icy blood began to boil at the prospect of a real challenge. His lord had yet to contact him via [Message], but he attributed that to leaving the matter in his hands. Thus resolved, the 5th-Floor Guardian of Nazarick roared in his own battle cry.

"OOOOORAH! COME! WARRIOR! SPIRITS!"

The lead lizardman seemed to be grinning in satisfaction at the display as he chuckled while speaking.

"Hehehe. Good. Very good. Don't disappoint us."

"Of. Course!" Cocytus firmly declared as jets of cold air were expelled from his mouth, and stood ready for the inevitable clash to begin...

 **...**

 ***A/N: Alright! Sorry for the wait people, but here is "Part-1" of the next update, with a "Part-2" in the works, and should be released within a week of this one. I hope you all can be patient, as this initial chapter grew WAY in excess of my original plans. Until then, feel free to leave a review/PM, and I'll catch you all later! :D***


	9. Chapter 9-Experimental Clashes:Part 2

**CHAPTER 9-EXPERIMENTAL CLASHES: PART 2**

Cocytus firmly held onto his weapons as he then chanted out his next attacks' names...

"[Frost Aura]! [Frost Breath]!"

Suddenly a blast of frost and cold released from Cocytus, and headed straight for the head lizardman that blasted Cocytus back. There was no movement or even concern from his quarry, as Cocytus watched on in anticipation.

 _'Not. Moving. Means. There's. No. Threat. From. The. Attack.'_

"[Shinra Tensei]."

Indeed, Cocytus' line of thinking was proven correct, as the lizardman once again used that same, unfamiliar force to blow away the the effects of his abilities from the area. However, Cocytus anticipated this as he then lifted up a free left hand...

"[Piercing Icicle]!"

Six pointed projectiles of ice shot forth and towards his target, who looked on in an unconcerned fashion. For a millisecond this confused Cocytus. His timing was perfect, and his target should be vulnerable after defending from the [Frost Aura]. So why was he unmoved? His answer came in the form of a rather chubby looking lizardman that jumped in between his attack and his target, with his hands stretch out and forward.

The attacks collided with a shimmering, translucent curtain of some kind, and as they did, the ice seemed to break down into motes of light, and be absorbed into the energy field. Cocytus was surprised by the display, but did not have time to mull as he spotted movement from the screen smoke, and moved to defend as the other two lizardmen emerged to attack.

To his right was the bulky, six-armed lizardman whose metallic jagged-edged tail shot forward like a snake, and to his left was a tall, skinny lizardman that had a black, 3 foot (91.4cm) rod in each hand. Their attacks were simultaneous and well timed, but Cocytus was ready for them, thanks to the enhanced peripheral vision and depth perception of his compound eyes, and keen battle sense passives. Before the attacks even connected, he was already activating one of his abilities as he widened his arms apart...

"[Skill: Weapon Breaker]!"

Cocytus' weapon holding hands then shot forward in a sweeping motion, meeting in the middle like two enchanted, metallic mandibles to bite into their prey. The motion met its mark, as the tail and rods used in the lizardmen's attack shattered like glass when caught inside the range of his attack. Just as Cocytus was about to initiate his next [Skill], his thoughts raced...

 _'Ainz-sama. Said. Not. To. Underestimate. An. Enemy. No. Matter. Who. They. Are. I. Will. Not. Make. That. Mistake. Again. I. Will. Go. All. Out!'_

Almost like flowing water, Cocytus spun into his next attacks, as his weapons moved towards their intended targets like they were being drawn directly to them.

"[Razor Edge]! [Kulika Blade]!"

The nanosecond that his attacks would have connected with the lizardmen, they both disappeared in puffs of white smoke. This was soundly blown away by the shockwave of Cocytus' attack, that also blew away the remaining covering screen of smoke in the area. In addition, the area's water was blown away, and the very ground beneath their feet shook as the titanic blow created a violent earthquake in its wake, cutting down trees, and fracturing the ground itself.

Indeed, Cocytus did not hold back. The other two lizardmen were forced to distance themselves from the onslaught, and the line of undead in the distance behind Cocytus were blown back. Even the lizardman village in the distance felt the shockwave as the guardian's full might was unleashed, and waves of water collided with its walls.

As the dust settled, Cocytus faced forward, paying no heed to the damage his attacks caused to the area, and focused entirely on the six lizardmen. They stood unharmed, with four of them standing in a single-file line as they slowly emerged, with two in front holding out their open palms, as if they guarded from his onslaught as they slowly lowered their hands.

They were the ones that had a power to repulse, and the other to absorb. Cocytus felt mixed feelings from this. On the one hand, he was frustrated that they somehow guarded against his attacks, but on the other hand he was intrigued and impressed by them. He could tell that the feeling was mutual, as the one that had the power of repulsing things bore a pleased, excited grin. An unspoken respect and connection formed between the two sides, due to their seemingly mutual love of a good battle.

"Lizardmen. Your. Strength. Is. Impressive. Such. Warriors. Should. Not. Go. Unnamed. Before. We. Continue. I. Ask. We. Exchange. Names. I. Am. Cocytus. Guardian. Of. The. 5th-Floor. Of. Nazarick."

Madara listened intently to his words through his proxies, and felt some respect for the strong and honorable inhuman warrior. However, he was also disappointed, due to the fact that the warrior unwittingly gave out useful information regarding this "Nazarick", of which Cocytus is from. But he would address that later, as the fight would soon resume, and he decided to answer the frost warrior, with each of the Paths in turn responding with an _alias_ in a neutral tone of voice.

"Hmm. Very well. I am Tendō." The normal build Deva Path said.

"I'm Shudō." The bulky, six-armed Asura Path answered.

"Call me, Nindō." The tall and skinny Human Path replied.

"I'm Chidō." The first to appear Animal Path said.

"Gadō." The slightly chubby Preta Path plainly answered.

"And I am Jidō." The well built Naraka Path said to complete their, "roll-call."

"I. Will. Etch. Your. Names. Upon. My. Memory. As. Warriors. Now. In. Respect. Of. Your. Strength. I. Shall. Fight. At. Full. Capacity."

Cocytus was then about to draw weapons into each of his hands from his inventory, but just as he was about to do so, the lizardman that identified himself as "Tendō", lifted up his left palm towards Cocytus and chanted...

"[Banshō Ten'in]!"

Suddenly Cocytus felt a powerful attractive force pull at his body as if he was ensnared by something. At this he slammed his weapons into the ground and likewise dug his feet and tail in, trying to halt his movement. He knew instantly that this was coming from "Tendō", and felt his icy blood boil in anger as he spoke.

"How. Dare. You! I. Give. You. Respect. And. This. Is. How. You. Answer?!"

Tendō scoffed as he lifted up his right hand and a 5 meter (16.4ft) boulder was levitated from the ground, and he spoke in a cold, almost mocking tone one would use to lecture a child that made a careless mistake.

"Hmph! Honor and respect are one thing Cocytus, but only a fool leaves himself open to attack by his enemy. And only a bigger fool would allow his enemy a chance to fight at their full capacity. Besides, do not speak to me of honor. You clearly outclassed those that came before my arrival. A one-sided slaughter of children such as them is hardly honorable by any measure."

Tendō's lecture soundly ended with the boulder being flung towards Cocytus, who then bore the brunt of the impact. The defenses of his items and exoskeleton could handle it without issue, and as he felt the attractive force pulling on him weaken, he moved to shatter the boulder into pebbles with both of his weapons brought down in thunderous swings. Cocytus bristled at Tendō's words, not just because it put into question his own honor, but over the fact that they rang true to him to a certain extent.

However, this moment of reflection left Cocytus distracted and open to attack. A fact that dawned on him too late as the one called "Shudō" rained several missiles down upon Cocytus successfully. This was a deliberate move on Madara's part, after he had come to understand Cocytus' personality and mentality. Attacking a foe's concentration and focus can be just as effective as attacking them directly. He did this by attacking his will and convictions with carefully chosen words, and it worked out perfectly.

Several powerful explosions engulfed Cocytus in a concussive firestorm that sent a massive shockwave out in all directions. It was an impressive feat, but Madara knew that it would not be as easy as that, and had already moved "Shudō" into a position relative to Cocytus' back, and "Nindō" to the front. The bulky, six-armed Asura Path had then morphed its body further, generating two more lizardman faces on the sides of its head, and created nearly a dozen metallic tentacles to try and restrain Cocytus.

*SWOOSH!*

In a flash, Cocytus' [God Slaying Emperor Blade] cut through the flames, and bisected the Asura Path right down the middle. Simultaneously, Cocytus' [Decapitation Fang] halberd lived up to its name as he swiftly severed the head of the Human Path.

"[Frost Aura]!"

Activating his [Skill], he doused the flames, and revealed that while his exoskeleton had some burn marks, and a few dings here and there, he was still in top fighting condition. Both Madara and the Tendō lizardman grinned as he realized that Cocytus had used his blunder to his benefit, and used the flames from the explosion to conceal the counter that he had just executed. He surmised that he got the inspiration to do so from the earlier use of the smokescreen. This showed that the warrior could learn and grow.

Cocytus took a moment to glance at the lizardmen he had downed. Although strong, without items to defend against his attacks and weapons, they were essentially glass cannons. It became obvious that one hit per lizardman would end the fight. Realizing this, and knowing that the Tendō lizardman would stop him in his tracks if he tried to summon more weapons, Cocytus went on the offensive using a speed that completely belied his size. He charged forward, creating a shockwave behind him as he did so.

"[Shinra Tensei]."

As Cocytus expected, the Tendō lizardman lifted an arm and fired off that unknown repelling attack to try and stop his advance. The lvl-100 ice warrior knuckled down and bore the brunt of the attack, using all of his might to brace himself in place. Then as he felt himself being overwhelmed, he chanted out a [Skill] in a last ditch effort to stop himself from being blasted away.

"[Ice Pillar]!"

Half a dozen pillars of ice erupted from the ground behind him to act as a brace against the oncoming repulsive force. Cocytus lost his footing and was thrown against the first pillar, which shattered upon impact. The second braced him for a moment before it too broke apart, with each succeeding pillar lasting longer before the last one managed to halt his backward momentum. This respite did not last for long, as he heard the "Chidō" lizardman chant out...

"[Kuchiyose no Jutsu]!"

Two enormous pillars of white steam and smoke bursts forth from either side of the lizardman. Charging forward from one was a gigantic crab that had the same black rods on its body as the lizardmen, as well as the purple, ripple patterned eyes. It clacking claws echoed in the air as it seemed to hiss at its target. The next pillar of smoke revealed a massive twelve-headed hydra that also sported similar eye and body modifications. It too hissed in Cocytus' direction, with its hostility clear to see.

Both these summoned creatures dwarfed Cocytus who stood at 8 feet, 2.4 inches (2.5m) tall. In contrast, the summons had a height of 22 feet, 12 inches (7m). Despite this, Cocytus was not phased, and readied himself for some kind of an attack. However, at the corner of his compound eyes, he saw the bodies of the lizardmen he felled vanish in puffs of white smoke, and then reappear next to the lizardmen, "Chidō" and "Jidō".

For a moment, Cocytus didn't think anything of it, but then "Jidō" waved his hand, and the bodies of the two fallen lizardmen seemed to be carried by slimy appendages that could be best described as "tongues". When this happened, purple flames erupted and the form of a giant head appeared, with the same eyes as the lizardmen, an upright collar, a large headdress, and with what could be best described as two "antennae" protruding from its face that curved backwards.

From what Cocytus could see, the headdress had some sort of script on it, but seemed to be obscured by some sort of blurred illusionary force. This did not catch nearly as much of his attention as the fact that the lizardmen he felled were then placed into the creature's mouth. It seemed to chew the bodies for a moment, before opening wide, and much to his shock, revealing his foes to be completely restored.

The ones known to him as "Shudō" and "Nindō" stepped forward and gazed at Coctyus, completely unfazed by what had transpired. This told the insectoid NPC that this was not an unexpected development. Meaning, they expected to be revived by the one named "Jidō". Cocytus did not have time to mull as the two summons then screeched and hissed, making their intentions to attack known as Cocytus stood his ground.

"Hmph! Troublesome. Skills."

 **...**

Meanwhile, back in Fake-Nazarick, Ainz was at a total loss for words as he continued to watch on in silence, but his mind felt like it was spinning at what he was witnessing.

 _'W-W-What the hell is going on?! There's SIX level-90 lizardmen facing Cocytus, and none of them are using magic or other abilities I've ever seen! They aren't Players. That's now confirmed! Did those primitive lizardmen summon them?! Was there another tribe that we missed? I want to give Cocytus support, but I already gave my orders. Ah! Damn it all! At the very least, we can get some information from this, and if Cocytus loses, I can still deploy the guardians to capture these lizardmen...'_

After Ainz's throughts raced at lightning speeds, he resolutely gave his nearby NPCs their orders...

"Listen to me well my guardians, if Cocytus loses his life in this battle, you are to leave immediately with a [Gate] to capture those lizardmen alive."

'"Lord!"' All the guardians replied in unison.

Then Albedo spoke up calmly, as to give voice to the curiosity that they all seemed to have been developing as they watched the fight unfold.

"Ainz-sama, these strange lizardmen are not Players, are they?"

Ainz was surprised for a moment by Albedo's accurate analysis. However, as he looked upon the radiant beauty, he remembered how much more intelligent she was than him, so of course she could piece together that much.

"Umu. You are correct, Albedo. All the abilities they have shown are quite unlike those from YGGDRASIL. Even that revival ability is quite different from the resurrection magic I am familiar with." Ainz calmly said.

Demiurge pushed up his glasses as he spoke in a cunning tone.

"I see. As expected of Ainz-sama. A bountiful well of knowledge."

"Ah, still, I don't like just sitting here watching. And those beasts look really interesting. I wanna go and catch 'em!~" Aura exclaimed in both frustration and enthusiasm.

"S-Sis, y-you can't do that. Ainz-sama already told us t-to wait." Mare timidly informed.

"I already know that, Mare!"

For a moment, Ainz felt a bit of warmth from the twins' exchange, as it reminded him of their creators and his friends. It was enough to take his mind off of his own growing anxiety over Cocytus' fight. That was until he heard Shalltear's bell-like voice chime in.

"Ara!~ Look at that. A hydra that breaths fire.~"

"W-What?!" Aura exclaimed as all eyes went back to the [Mirror of Remote Viewing]...

 **...**

"[Acalanātha Strike]!"

Cocytus unleashed a devastating blow that also released waves of freezing wind and ice that froze the area with his [Skill]. He had carved a destructive swathe towards the summoned creatures, and in particular, the twelve-headed hydra that had been spewing out streams of fire from each of its mouths. Not only did that take Cocytus by surprise, it also the fact that the fire seemed to be hot enough and potent enough to slowly eat away at his defenses.

Realizing this, he unleashed a [Skill] in an attempt to take out the creature. However, the giant crab summon managed to jump in the way in time to "tank" the blow, and save the hydra from his onslaught. Miraculously, it had managed to survive the brunt of the attack, impressing Cocytus with just how effective its defensive shell really was. But there was something else that troubled him during the course of this fight.

The summons did not move or attack like mindless beasts. They were too coordinated for that. They also covered for each other, and moved away from his attacks, even if he caught them in their blind spots. It almost reminded him of how Aura's beasts could be directed. Of course, he could not spend much time considering these things, for as the crab seemed to fall, it quickly turned and shot a sticky, web-like substance onto him.

The giant crab fell, and disappeared into a puff of smoke, as all the heads of the hydra then simultaneously opened their mouths to release another onslaught of fire. Cocytus was shocked that his passives were not completely negating the binding of the web-like substance the crab had spewed onto him, but he had no time to think about it as he then released his next [Skills] in succession.

"[Ice Pillar]! [Frost Aura]! [Frost Breath]!"

Just as Cocytus had freed himself from his bindings, pillars of ice formed in front of him to block the wave of flame that evaporated the surrounding waters of the marsh. Those flames collided with his pillars of ice, and bathed the area in a combination of watery mist and steam as the two extremes of temperatures fought for dominance. The hydra continued to spew forth those flames without signs of stopping. That was until a flash of light literally cut through the air, along with Cocytus' bellowing voice.

"[Smite Frost Burn]!"

In that instant, Cocytus used the force of swinging his [God Slaying Emperor Blade], combined with the release of his [Skill], to cut a swathe through the flames and the air to flash freeze one-half of the hydra's body, while part of that half was cut away by the sheer force of Cocytus' swing. The enormous hydra fell, barely clinging to life as it then disappeared into a burst of white smoke and steam.

Cocytus did not have time to celebrate his victory, as a beam of pure energy rained down upon him in the moment he felled the hydra. The intensity of the beam was so great that not only did it cause damage to Cocytus, but blew him back as well. At the corner of his compound eyes he saw the lizardman called "Shudō" astonishingly had his head opened, revealing a metallic surface with a shining crystalline center.

This strange lizardman then grinned, and in that moment Cocytus' instincts told him to move as he activated a pair YGGDRASIL warrior movement [Skills], making his body shine in a neo-green color.

"[Greater Mobility]! [Greater Dodge]!"

Less than a second afterward, numerous black rods started raining down on his position from the sky. With his movement [Skills] active, he was deftly able to evade them, but then he realized he made a critical error. Though his compound eyes were trained on his foes most of the time, he failed to do so for only a second due to the distraction. That seemed enough for three of them to vanish from his sight.

They had already demonstrated impressive levels of speed, so he was not surprised by the feat. As he dodged, he noticed that "Tendō" had his arms stretched up above his head, with his gaze focused on Cocytus. He concluded that he was the one responsible for the "hail" he was currently evading, and was seemingly unprotected as he cast an attack towards him whilst on the move...

"[Piercing Icicle]!"

Seven spikes of ice shot out from Cocytus' left hand towards Tendō, who still remained in place, unmoved by the prospect of being impaled.

"[Kuchiyose no Jutsu]!"

A giant, 2 meter tall turtle appeared before Tendō, using it's thick shell as a shield to guard him as the ice projectiles broke apart upon contact. For a moment Cocytus thought that he would be able to relax, as Tendō could not see him, due to his line-of-sight being blocked by the summon. However, this assumption proved incorrect, as the black rods continued to fall towards him with near pin-point accuracy.

This baffled Cocytus for a moment, but again found his thoughts being interrupted by an attack. This time from behind, as explosions on his back rocked his balance and left him vulnerable for a mere second. That was more than enough time for the rods to rain down on Cocytus. Most had broken or shattered upon collision with his exoskeleton, but a few managed to pierce the thin layers of his cracked skin on his arms and joints.

The moment this happened, he felt a massive surge of energy forcibly enter his body, with visions of those purple, rippled patterned eyes flashing in his mind. His body felt stiff and responsive to his commands, but he was still able to move ever so slightly. But this was in vain as the lizardmen identified as "Shudō","Nindō", and"Gadō" appeared. They not only rammed the rods deeper into his body, but thrust several more into him.

Much to his shock and surprise, the foreign energy and presence that he felt was now strong enough to paralyze him. He could not completely understand how his resistances could have been bypassed, but Cocytus instincts told him that this unknown power that was filling his body, was something so different from paralysis and binding spells, that his items and passives could not completely cope with them.

The lizardman trio that took him by surprise and impaled him with black rods then swiftly retreated, and joined the others as Tendō stepped forward. He turned back to the others and simply nodded. As he turned back to face Cocytus, the others suddenly disappeared into bursts of white smoke, leaving them the only two left in the battle. Then Tendō spoke in a neutral, yet praising tone towards Cocytus.

"You have my compliments, creature. You are strong, and your toughness is superb. It would take more time than I currently have to defeat you without using this method."

Cocytus was confused by the statement as his mandibles clacked and frost was exhaled from his mouth. It was true that he was now immobile, but he was far from defeated. During this time he could feel that he could still activate a number of his [Skills], which meant he was still in the fight. He could even still move his head and neck somewhat. At a loss, he decided to humor his foe as he spoke.

"What. Do. You. Mean? I. May. Be. Bound. But. I. Am. Still. In. This. Fight."

The Tendō lizardman said nary a word, as it instead used its right index finger to point in a direction above and behind Cocytus, who in turn responded by following the direction he pointed in. What he saw was a small black dot roughly 20 meters in the sky, that seemed to be pulsing with a white energy.

All at once, Cocytus' danger senses were setting off alarms in head, telling him that what he saw was an exceedingly powerful threat. He turned back to Tendō, who then clapped his hands together, and spoke as if he was a teacher instructing a student.

"Cocytus. There is more to a battle than a struggle of arms, power, and forces of will. It is also a struggle of wits, cunning, and deception. You became so focused on fighting us, that you did not even consider that the fight itself was all merely a ruse to see what you were capable of before I dealt my hand."

"Y-You. Were. Just. Testing. Me?"

"Correct. I had to know what you were capable of before I got 'serious' with you. The final move made with those rods was meant to distract you long enough to set this up. And you did not disappoint Cocytus. You are indeed strong, and you danced well, but you are still just a novice, trying to fight a master. Now, it is over."

The lizardman closed its eyes as he took a deep breath, and utter the name of his final move...

"[Chibaku Tensei]."

With those final words, the black dot in the sky erupted in a bright, radiant light that blinded the lizardman settlement not too far away. Once the light died down, the entire area suddenly began to shake as if an earthquake had been summoned. However, what followed shocked all watching in Fake-Nazarick and the lizardman village. Debris of all kinds, including the nearby dirt, mud, trees, rocks, earth, and even the nearby undead were being pulled in by a powerful force of gravity.

Cocytus tried with all his might to resist the pull, but with his body rendered immobile, he was helpless and was also drawn in. He looked up and saw all the material being pulled in, and compacted into a ball, with layers upon layers of more material being stacked on top, and in turn compressed as well. Realizing his situation, the insectoid Vermin Lord NPC poured all of his strength into activating a [Skill], as he found himself being smothered by Nazarick Guarders and earthen debris.

 **...**

All were rendered breathless at the spectacle that was on display. A gigantic crater had formed where a forest had been, and the marsh could barely be called that as nearly all the surrounding water had disappeared, leaving only muddy terrain. Tendō looked up as the gigantic mass shined brightly with a yellow light, and the newly formed planetoid had stabilized. A low hum could be heard in the air as it remained suspended in the air, and indeed that was all that was heard as all remained speechless.

In Fake-Nazarick, Ainz ceased to care about appearances as his skeletal jaw hanged open at the sight. All thought left him as he witnessed Cocytus swallowed up by the structure that had formed in the air. His guardians were also in utter stupidification at what they had just witnessed. Even the normally cunning and calculated Demiurge had a countenance that showed that of utter shock. After all, what other reaction would be appropriate in the face of a power that seemingly reviled that of a Super-Tier spell?

Albedo was likewise perturbed as she bit down on her lower lip. She was enraged at the sight of Cocytus losing in such an ignominious way. The further shame of defeat being brought upon the glory of Nazarick made her blood curdle. She barely contained her fury as her hands clenched into fists, and the hall in which they stood echoed with the sounds of her popping knuckles.

However, what did contain her rage was not simply the desire to maintain appearances, but the fact that, as much as she _hated_ to admit it, a genuine threat to Nazarick had appeared before them. She wanted to _immediately_ sortie a counterattack while they could, but she could not do it.

The word of her beloved master was absolutely everything to her. He not only gave out his orders to remain until the time was right, but the fact that the original agreement was that the lizardmen would remain untouched if Cocytus lost. This both stayed her hand and fueled her rage, because she _knew_ that this meant her beloved's plans were effectively ruined.

A failure. An utter failure! She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs. She wanted to tear something apart limb from limb. Only the sound of Ainz's voice calmed her down as he spoke.

"It's not over yet."

"Eh?" Albedo squeaked as she turned her head.

Likewise, the other guardians turned to look at Ainz's skeletal visage as he pointed at the still running display of the [Mirror of Remote Viewing]. The planetoid was being lowered down to ground level, but something seemed amiss. What made their master say such a thing?

 **...**

"Hehehe. A persistent one I see." Tendō said with an amused chuckle.

With a wide grin on his face, he clapped his hands together, and the lizardman let out a guttural grunt as the planetoid started to lower itself to ground level. Once it did, the force that held it together seemed to come undone as it broke apart upon making contact with the ground. Yet more tremors shook the surrounding areas when it did, but this did not phase Tendō as he casually walked towards the collapsing mass.

*BOOM!*

Suddenly an explosion of ice and debris shot into the air not far from Tendō's position, whom then proceeded to close the distance with that area with tremendous speed. Upon his arrival, he grinned at the sight of a panting Cocytus digging his way out of the mass, still clinging to his weapons as if they were a lifeline. He survived but he was in seemingly bad shape as he went to his knees.

He was quite a mess of dirt and mud, with his exoskeletal body cracked all over, and bits and pieces of ice crystals scattered all over him and the immediate area. The black rods that kept him immobile were now gone, likely crushed by the extreme pressures that he had survived. To Ainz in Fake-Nazarick, the reason for his survival was clear...

[Skill: Niflheim Ice-Diamond Coffin]

It was a special ability he possessed in his "[Knight of Niflheim]" job class. It encases the user in an impenetrable shell of permafrost protection that is so hard and dense, not even adamantite could compare. It was a final defensive ability to protect against high-leveled attacks, and it was the reason why Cocytus survived.

Just then, Cocytus tilted his slightly in the direction of Tendō, becoming aware of the lizardman's presence as he spoke in an amused tone.

"You really are quite tough, creature. That was meant to kill you."

"I. Will. Not. Fall. While. I. Have. A. Duty. To. The. Supreme. One."

"Is that so? Well, you have shown considerable guts, but in the condition you are in, the outcome of this fight is clear. You cannot win."

"That. Matters. Not. I. Am. Not. Through. Yet." Cocytus resolutely stated as he struggled to his feet.

Brandishing his weapons, he stood his ground in defiance of his inevitable defeat. Tendō narrowed his vision as he looked upon Cocytus and sighed in a fatigued manner, and he then lifted up his right hand above his head. The moment he did this, Cocytus was likewise thrown into the air by Tendō's gravity manipulation abilities. After 5 seconds of helplessly floating in the air, Tendō's hand motioned back down, with the Vermin Lord NPC crashing back down into the ground, leave an imprint of his body.

Swiftly moving into a position over Cocytus, a black rod sprang forth from Tendō's right palm, which was then thrust into the base of Cocytus' neck. He clenched his mandibles at the sensation, but did not utter a sound. His warrior's pride woud not permit it, as he had already shown such a shameful display to his master. If he was to die in battle in the service of his master, he would do so with his honor and dignity intact.

Back in Fake-Nazarick, Ainz was at his wits end. He was fuming at the scene, and had to stop himself from violating his own orders and rushing to the scene himself more than once. He looked around and saw that his guardians were also in a similar state, and were simply awaiting his orders to do so. Noting this, the Overlord raised his hand and was seconds away from signaling his guardians to make their move.

What happened next shocked all watching. Instead of the expected finishing blow, Tendō removed his hand from the rod, and stood in front of Cocytus with his arms crossed, bearing a disappointed expression as he spoke in a matching tone.

"You are a fool, Cocytus."

"..."

The Vermin Lord NPC had not expected a rebuke in place of his demise, and looked up at the lizardman that seemed to tower over him with a superior presence and force of will. It shamed him to admit it, even if just to himself, but Cocytus could not help but admire and be in awe of it. If he had to compare it to something, it was akin to the overwhelming and dominating presence of his master, Ainz Ooal Gown. Of course, he could not utter such a thing, as some would consider it blasphemous. Instead, he spoke in a questioning manner to the one that defeated him.

"What. Do. You. Mean? Is. It. Not. A. Sign. Of. Loyalty. To. Fall. In. Battle. To. One's. Master?"

Tendō sighed once again, seemingly exhausted at the simple-minded nature of Cocytus, and once again spoke to him as a teacher would a pupil.

"As I was saying, that is why you are a fool, Cocytus. A powerful creature like yourself is useless to your master dead. Somewhere you must have known that. You had the guts to survive after all. If you want to truly demonstrate your loyalty to your master, then live, and endure. Do not seek a pointless death. Especially since the terms of this battle was that if you were defeated, the lizardmen tribes are to be left alone. 'Defeat', does not have to equal death."

Cocytus' thoughts were thrown into disarray by Tendō's words. He had always thought of himself as a blade for his master. A blade does not think. It only cuts to the will of his master. However, his recent experience in leading a campaign against the lizardmen tribes showed him just how flawed that mindset really was. Thanks to that, and the largesse of his master, he felt that the words of Tendō rang true. If he was truly loyal, he would survive to return to his master, who would be his ultimate judge.

Acknowledging Tendō's words with a head-nod and a grunt, Cocytus resigned himself to this defeat. Come what may, he would either learn from this experience, or be executed by his master. Either way, he would face it in the knowledge and satisfaction of having traded blows with such a powerful foe, which was always his wish.

"Hmm... It seems you have learned your lessons. That's good. Now then, it's time for your master to learn his lesson."

"...!"

These words snapped Cocytus' attention back to Tendō, as he spoke in an obviously confused and flustered tone as streams of frost were ejected from his mouth.

"W-What. Do. You. Mean?

"Your master's unprovoked attack upon the lizardman people must have an answer. Or did you delude yourselves into thinking that you could attack random peoples without provocation, and escape punishment?" Tendō/Madara said in a steely tone of voice that somehow sent a chill down Cocytus' back.

In that instant, Tendō vanished in a burst of white smoke and steam, leaving the NPC with a sense of dread. The thought never occurred to him that their attack upon the lizardman tribes was something worthy of a response. After all, both Demiurge and Albedo informed Nazarick that their's master's ultimate goal was world domination, so should they not take the initiative and invade other civilizations towards that end? Once more Cocytus was left with confusion and doubt as he laid there immobile...

 **...**

"What impudence! That creature dares to assume to bring punishment upon Ainz-sama and his loyal servants of Nazarick!"

Albedo snapped at she screamed at the [Mirror of Remote Viewing], no longer able to contain her indignant rage. She would have continued if not for the stern voice of her master chiming in.

"That's enough, Albedo."

"I... Pardon me Ainz-sama, I am..." Albedo tried to continue, only for Ainz to once again silence her as he stood up.

"Albedo, I said that's enough. There are more important matters right now."

"M-My apologies, Ainz-sama."

"Umu. Aura. Stay on alert. Everyone else, be ready to respond."

'"Lord!"' The NPCs replied in unison.

Meanwhile, Ainz stared blankly at the mirror magic item. If he had to be honest, his mind was in total disarray. He was expecting things to go awry somehow, but not this much! While he was relieved to see that Cocytus had been spared, that moment of indecision when he was spared left an opening for that strange lizardman to escape his grasp. And now it spoke of some kind of retaliation against them for what really was an unprovoked attack, and Ainz could understand this viewpoint to an extent.

 _'Damn it. If someone attacked Nazarick like we did the lizardmen, I would also feel the same way, wouldn't I? I'd want to punish those that threatened my home, and my friends' creations. I still feel that way about whoever brainwashed Shalltear. I didn't want Cocytus to go through that, but it was my orders after all. I knew I missed something somewhere. Punitto Moe-san would scold me for this mistake. What was that expression that he used to describe a situation like this... Um... Ah! Casus belli, right? He used a lot of tricks to get other guilds to provoke and fight each other over something or another. And I went and gave this known a justified reason to retaliate...'_

Ainz's inner turmoil was halted by Aura's voice as she quickly and earnestly spoke and looked up at the ceiling.

"Ainz-sama! Something is flying 2 kilometers (1.24mi) above us!"

"What was that?!" Albedo shouted.

All the guardians bristled, ready to respond as Ainz hurriedly adjusted the [Mirror of Remote Viewing] to Aura's directions. The image was that of the lizardman that identified himself as "Tendō", whose back was facing the sun, obscuring nearly all of his features, except for the purple, ripple patterned eyes that seemed to shine through. Ainz wondered how their position was found, but that concern was only second to the main one of his mind. Namely...

 _'What is that lizardman doing?'_

Nevermind the fact that the lizardman was floating in the air, making Ainz wonder even more about the classes and abilities of this, "Tendō". He wondered why he was just floating there, with his arms and legs outstretched, as if to embrace someone. Tendō was completely exposed, and a sniper like Aura or even his old friend Peroroncino could easily pick him off.

 _'Why is he just...'_

"...!"

The answer hit Ainz's mind like a lightning bolt as the realization gathered like a storm at the edge of his awareness. He would not waste time explaining it to his guardians as he immediately cast a spell.

"[Maximize Widen Magic: Mass Teleportation]!"

The instant that Ainz and the guardians disappeared in a flash of blue light, the skies above Fake-Nazarick were bathed in a blinding white light as Tendō chanted out his own attack...

"[Shinra Tensei]!"

A massive wave of power and gravity washed over Fake-Nazarick and the surrounding areas, creating a shockwave that blew debris out and upwards, destroying everything within a 5 km (3.11mi) radius. When all was said and done, Fake-Nazarick and the forest in the surrounding areas was reduced to a flattened crater full of rubble. As Tendō felt his powers weaken from its overuse, he slowly started to descend from the sky.

As he did, he produced a black rod from his left hand, which he then threw to the ground below. Just as it touched down, he disappeared in a burst of steam, and all was silent in the area. Moments passed, and all that could be seen was the settling of dust and debris from the aftershocks of Tendō's attack. A few more minutes had passed, and then Ainz and the guardians reappeared in a flash of blue light.

The NPCs stood around Ainz like a wall to protect him if something else were to try to do him harm, while Ainz himself stood tall and unmoved as he gripped the replica of the [Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown]. The real one was safely under guard on the 8th-Floor of Nazarick, under the watchful eye of Aureole Omega, the lvl-100 immortal human Area Guardian of the Cherry Blossom Sanctuary.

The Floor Guardians of Nazarick looked over the devastation and bristled at what they saw. Though they did not say a word, their blend of anger, rage, and worry for the safety of their master was plain to see. They had objected to their master returning to the sight, despite the presence of "Tendō" having vanished from the area, but could only relent when he said he wanted to see the scene for himself.

Ainz silently surveyed the devastation that had befallen Fake-Nazarick, and it did not take long to realize that this was the "punishment" that the lizardman had spoken of, in retaliation for their unprovoked attacks upon the tribes. The Overlord felt a whirlwind of emotions simmering just under the surface, but one of the most prominent was that of satisfaction. After all, the whole point of Fake-Nazarick was to divert enemy attention, and in that function it was a resounding success.

 _'Uwah... That was a close one. Fake-Nazarick really did do its job there. After what had been used on Cocytus, I thought this attack would have been a big one. They're almost like Super-Tier spells with how powerful they are. And in succession too! That would be a little troublesome to fight against. Hopefully this helps to teach the guardians about not underestimating foes...'_

"Aaaaah!~"

Ainz's musings were shaken when he heard Aura yell out as if in anguish. Ainz turned to see her gripping and rubbing her hair at the sight. For a moment Ainz was not sure what caused this reaction, but then he remembered the reaction she had when he visited the structure for the first time, and the hard work that she had put into it.

 _'Ah... Seeing all that destroyed in an instant must be hard on her...'_

The Overlord then approached her as she turned to her master with a face full of tears, and then bowed to him as she spoke in a tone of regret and lamentation.

"I-I'm so sorry, Ainz-sama! It's my fault an enemy somehow slipped past us. You were put into danger and the result was... It... destroyed."

Aura's words were starting to become broken up as her tears became harder to hold back. It pained Ainz to see her like this, and just as he noticed that Albedo was about to say something to Aura, in an action that shocked all of them, he went to a knee, and hugged Aura.

"Uwah! A-Ainz-sama?!~"

Aura practically squeaked at the shock of her master embracing her, while Mare stood startled and blushing, Demiurge with a poker-face as he silently watched, and Albedo and Shalltear both with faces of confusion and envy as they saw the open display of affection. Meanwhile, Ainz thoughts raced as he slowly released Aura from the almost fatherly embrace, to which Aura's face had slight hints of regret as he did so.

 _'Yamaiko-san once said that to calm down a distraught child, sometimes a simple hug is enough. Eh... I've never had to deal with children before, so I hope that did it. Now then, how do I handle this? Hm...'_

His thoughts came to an end when he stood over the young dark elf NPC, and spoke in a soft, yet regal tone.

"That's enough tears Aura. You have nothing to apologize for. Remember in the throne room, I said not to underestimate anyone? This should prove that point all too well. I know that you worked hard on it, but I am not upset about the destruction of this place. In fact, I am pleased that it served its purpose well, so dry your tears. There's nothing to be upset over."

Understanding the meaning of his words, Aura wiped her tears away, and bowed to Ainz, seemingly looking and feeling a little bit better. This display helped to soften the mood of the other NPCs, but only slightly as Shalltear in particular ground her teeth. First at the sight of Aura being brought to tears, and then at the fact that someone had dared to attack territory of the Supreme One. Not being able to hold back her growing hostility, she spoke up to voice these feelings.

"Ainz-sama! Let us all go and punish those lizardmen for this! We can slaughter them all!"

At her petition, Aura and Mare seemed to glow with anticipation for such an order. This took Ainz a bit by surprise, but as he glanced at Demiurge, who appeared to be as calm as can be, and Albedo, whom wore a very stern expression, he came to a very simple conclusion. One born from his days as a salaryman, when deals and agreements pretty much meant that your word was your bond. Meaning...

"That is something we cannot do, Shalltear."

"W-Why not, Ainz-sama?" Shalltear asked in a confused tone.

"Don't you get it you stupid lamprey?!" Albedo snapped at Shalltear's cluelessness.

"Huh?! What you say you big-mouthed gorilla?!" Shalltear spat back.

"Enough!"

Ainz shouted to silence them, as they both then gave their hurried bows and apologies. Waving them off, he breathed a fatigued sigh. Though he was an undead, and did not need to breath, he did it just to go through the motions to express his tired mental state. A remnant of his former humanity still at play. He then turned to Demiurge, who stayed the calmest of the NPCs, and thought that he would be best to explain things.

"Demiurge, explain the current situation." Ainz ordered in a neutral tone.

"As you wish, my lord." Demiurge dutifully replied as he pushed up his glasses.

Albedo was somewhat disappointed that she would not be the one to do it, but she composed herself and stepped to the side so that Demiurge could begin...

"Recall Ainz-sama's words to the lizardmen, Shalltear. Our master said he would no longer act against them if they won against Cocytus, and would even be willing to pay the appropriate reparations as well..."

 _'Oooh! I actually forgot about that part!'_ Ainz idly thought to himself.

"In other words Shalltear, asking Ainz-sama to go against his earlier decree is essentially asking him to turn his words into lies. Is that what you want?" Albedo then coldly added after Demiurge.

After their brief explanations, Shalltear and the twins relented their feelings of hostility, as they knew how important their master's word was. Especially since, as far as they knew, he had told the lizardmen the whole truth. Just then, Albedo spoke up to add more to the conversation in a business-like tone.

"Furthermore, Ainz-sama and I had discussed the possibility of the various surrounding countries containing any exceptional individuals. This proves that, doesn't it Ainz-sama?"

"Umu. That's correct, Albedo... Hm?"

Suddenly, there was a shift in the air as Ainz cut off his reply. The guardians likewise went on alert due to this change and started to scan the area with their exceptional senses. There was a blowing of wind that carried dust and debris, but to any unrefined senses nothing was unusual. Of course, this turned out not to be the case, for out of a dust cloud a dark figure emerged, silently walking towards them.

It stood tall and proud, and had the shape of a lizardman. The image they saw was semi-transparent, with the exception of the purple, ripple-patterned eyes. The body of the image was like a refracting an array of spectral colors, much like a prism or a rainbow. The body would also distort and flicker, as if receiving electronic interference, and the footsteps that it made produced no sound.

The floor guardians of Aura, Mare, Shalltear, and even Albedo to a certain extent were ready to pounce on the unexpected new arrival, while Ainz and Demiurge both were the picture of calm. In fact, it would be Ainz that would lift up his right hand to stop any of them from taking action as he calmly spoke.

"All of you, remain calm and do not take action unless I give the order."

"B-But Ainz-sama..."

Shalltear tried to object, but Ainz stepped forward three steps, picked up a rock from the ground, and threw it towards the form. The rock slipped through without difficulty, and this prompted Ainz to continue speaking.

"Relax everyone. This image is just an illusion. And you lizardman? You are using this to communicate with me, aren't you?"

"Humph! Indeed I am, Undead King. How astute of you." The image replied in a heavily distorted voice.

 _'Uwah! This is interesting. It's similar to holograms back on Earth. And Undead King? Well, I guess that title works...'_ Ainz's idly thought before replying.

"And? What is it that you want with me?"

"It is simple. First, I am here to confirm that the original agreement with the tribes will be honored, and that you will make no further moves on their home."

"Umu. Of course. I keep my agreements. In the name of Ainz Ooal Gown, no further interference will come from me, or those that serve me."

There was a moment of silence as Ainz made his proclamation, and the illusion of the lizardman remained unmoved. There was a moment of tension from the nearby guardians as they remained on high alert, seemingly ready for any kind of action taken that might put their master in danger. Only his confident approach and lack of concern seemed to put them at ease. Then, there was movement from the image, and it once again spoke in a distorted voice.

"Very well. I accept. Now then, onto the second reason I am here..."

The distorted image seemed to quickly make a few hand signs, and then slammed its open palm onto the ground. Almost instantly a pillar of white smoke exploded out and revealed the defeated and broken form of Cocytus, still laying on the ground with a black rod protruding from his neck.

"Cocytus!~" Aura exclaimed in surprise.

The lizardman image seemed to touch the black rod, which then crumbled into dust, thus allowing Cocytus to move freely. However, in his state all he could do was sit up on his knee, prostrating himself before his master as he spoke in a forlorn tone.

"My. Deepest. Apologies. Ainz-sama. I. Had. Once. Again. Lost..."

If Cocytus had more to say, it was cut off as Ainz lifted up a boy hand to forestall the frost warriors words.

"That's enough, Cocytus. You have nothing to apologize for. You followed my orders and did so to the best of your ability. I am simply pleased to see that you have survived. The lizardman named 'Tendō' was correct. Do not seek your death to prove your loyalty. I'm already convinced of it. As I said before, as long as you learn from your defeat, I consider it worthwhile. I will accept no further discussion on the matter."

Cocytus gazed up in stunned admiration towards his master. Twice now he had suffered a defeat, and twice now he had received his master's pardon. Granted the first defeat was part of his grand plans, but even still the warrior could not help but be shocked. Was he truly worthy of such a magnanimous pardon? He could not say. He would have asked Demiurge for his wise insight on the matter, but as he looked upon the distorted illusionary image of the nearby lizardman, he realized that this was hardly the time or place for such a conversation, and simply bowed his head in acknowledgement.

Ainz saw this and was seemingly satisfied as he turned his attention towards the image of the lizardman that had somehow teleported Cocytus to their location. Though still damaged from the fight, he felt overwhelming relief at seeing his friend's creation alive. He had more to say, but given the situation, he wanted to handle it privately, and not in front of the opposition. Knowing this, he waved Mare over as he spoke in a regal tone, and kept his attention trained on the image in front of them.

"Mare. Heal Cocytus."

"Y-Yes! R-Right away, Ainz-sama."

Mare hurriedly and timidly acknowledged the Overlord with a bow, and then trotted over to Cocytus as he cast a healing spell. The spell bathed the ice warrior in a soft green light, and in mere seconds all of his battle damage mended and vanished as if it were an illusion. A fully renewed Cocytus stood up on his feet and inspected his restored body, and seemingly satisfied with the work, he looked down at Mare and spoke in an appreciative tone.

"Thank. You. Mare. Excellent. Work."

"I-It's okay, Cocytus-san. I-I'm just glad you're o-okay." Mare replied with a faint smile.

Cocytus nodded at Mare and then directed his attention back to the distorted image of the one that defeated him. Despite him knowing that it was an illusion of some kind, he still felt that same intense presence from it. It amazed him that even through an illusion his opponent could project such a fearsome aura, and it honestly excited him. He then secretly hoped that one day, he would have another chance to face him again.

Meanwhile, the lizardman image looked back towards Ainz to continue his discussion with the Overlord. He noted that during the entire time he was there, all of the other beings present kept their gazes locked onto him, with their pure hostility and barely restrained killing intent clear to see. While Madara was amused by their impotent anger, he disregarded it, as he had another objective to complete as he then spoke.

"I have returned your warrior to you alive. Although I cannot say the same about the 'other' one."

At this statement, Ainz's and the guardians' attention was piqued, and Ainz himself found his thoughts racing...

 _'Huh? Eh?! "Other" one? What other one? Cocytus should be the only one I sent...'_

Puzzled by the lizardman's comment, and feeling a growing disquiet, Ainz spoke up in an inquisitive tone.

"What do you mean? Other than the undead soldiers that watched the area, Cocytus is the only one I sent out."

"Oh? Then what about that powerful human that tried to interfere with my approach to the village? That was not one of yours?"

The effect was immediate as an air of confusion washed over all present. The winged beauty Albedo, and the poker faced Demiurge masterfully hid this, while the others seemed incapable of doing so. Ainz however had cupped his marble white chin in contemplation for a moment before speaking in a neutral tone.

"Can you describe what this human looked like?"

"Hmph. Actually, I can show him to you." The image replied.

Once again, the illusionary lizardman image performed unrecognizable hand signs, and then slammed it's hand onto the ground. Once again, there was a burst of white smoke and steam from this action, but this time what appeared from it was completely different from their expectations. Ainz himself was so shocked that his undead emotion passive actually kicked in. It was the severed head of the man he had been so worried over. The man known to him as Madara.

The lizardman image placed its hand over the head, which seemed to levitate off of the ground as he lifted his hand up. The head's eyes were closed, with the mouth hanging open, and a black rod protruding from the top of the head. The lizardman image displayed the head for all present to see as he then spoke.

"This one tried to interfere with us on our way to the village. You are saying that he is not with you?"

"Ahem. No. That is not one of my subordinates."

Though Ainz calmly answered the query, his mind was in complete disarray. Today was a mass of shocks and surprises, and he thought no more would be thrown his way. The head of the man he worried over, and berated himself for losing track of, was now held aloft by some kind of levitation.

While he was intrigued over how this was being done by what was clearly an illusion, that was only second to the questions that filled his mind over what happened, and why this "Madara" tried to interfere with the lizardmen that fought Cocytus. His musings were then interrupted when the illusion spoke in its still distorted voice.

"I see. I can accept that. Well then, looks like I don't need this anymore."

With that statement, the head then erupted into blue flames that reduced it into ashes in mere moments. While it was an interesting display, Ainz himself wanted to take the head back to Nazarick to see if more information could be garnered. Unfortunately, he was a few seconds too lately in voicing those desires, as the ashes blew into the wind.

"Now then, our business is concluded. Leave. And don't ever return." The lizardman image stated in a firm tone as it then vanished.

There was silence for only a moment before the guardians erupted into a cacophony of disgruntled comments and voices.

"Such impudence! To speak that way to the Supreme One!" Shouted Shalltear.

"I hate to admit it, but I agree with the lamprey." Albedo casually stated.

"Why you...!" Shalltear tried to retort when Aura's loud voice drowned out hers.

"Yeah! That lizardman was so cowardly too! Talking to us with an illusion."

"I-I think so, too." Mare added.

"It. Was. Not. Cowardly. Aura. It. Was. A..." Cocytus tried to correct the young Dark Elf when an enraged Albedo cut him off.

"Be silent, Cocytus! Your loss has stained Nazarick..."

"That's enough, Albedo!" Ainz suddenly shouts angrily.

"I... I beg your pardon, Ainz-sama. My deepest apologies."

Ainz sighs in a fatigued manner before he then speaks in a calm tone.

"Listen well my guardians. I hold no blame over Cocytus for his loss today. Any one of you would have lost in that battle. Some may have held out longer than others, but against a powerful unknown like those lizardmen, defeat would have been inevitable."

A collect gasp of shock rang through nearly all the NPCs present. This did not include the notable exceptions of Cocytus, who experienced that battle firsthand, and Demiurge, who had remained silent and analytical throughout. The Arch-Devil NPC then pushed up his glasses as he calmly spoke up.

"As expected of Ainz-sama. Able to read the situation perfectly."

"A-Ah. Thank you, Demiurge. At any rate, we will be leaving this place. The opposing side seems content with destroying this Fake-Nazarick, and asked for no further remunerations. I'll therefore declare this 'experiment' a success for now. I will be now be teleporting ourselves to random locations to ensure our arrival to the real Nazarick is not directly tracked. However, that guarantees nothing, so all of your remain vigilant."

'"Lord!"' All the guardians replied at once.

 _'Ah! This was almost a disaster. I need time to figure this out. One thing's for sure though. I can't make another mistake like this again. I thought attacking the primative lizardman would attact some kind of attention, but this was way more than expected. I've got to make sure the next time we make a move like this, that we aren't the ones seen as the aggressors. Ah~ah. For once I'm glad Punitto Moe-san isn't here. He'd scold me for not having that "casus belli" he always talked about... But at least I don't have to worry about that "Madara" anymore. Still, why did he try to intervene... I feel like I missed something important... Bah! I'll worry about it later...'_

With that, Ainz ceased his inner thoughts, and then cast his spell.

"[Maximize Widen Magic: Mass Greater Teleportation]!"

With that, Ainz and the guardians disappeared in a flash of blue light, leaving the barren area still, devoid of life and movement as light winds were the only sounds that could be heard.

 **...**

Back at Madara's hidden compound, he opened his eyelids, revealing his shining, and still very active [Rinnegan]. He sat with his joined palms in his lap as he sat lotus style, and turned his head to the side to see a bowing Lottus, whom spoke with an inquisitive tone.

"Well, milord? How did the test of the 'Paths' fare?" The Elder Lich asked.

"Hmm. Though it still needs some refinement, I would say the test was a success. And I have also gathered some rather interesting information. I will share what I have learned in due time."

"Of course, milord. Still, if I may ask, why did you not demand some sort of compensation from that 'Undead King', as you described him?" Lottus respectfully asked.

"There were two reasons, Lottus. First, the subterfuge of acting on behalf of the lizardmen depended on how these events unfolded. By attacking their base under the guise of retribution for the attacks, it ensured suspicion was kept to a minimum. Second, I was convinced that this group was tied to the force that has been trying to locate this place."

"Ah, I see. Is that why you had crafted that false head in your image using a corpse and your [Jutsu]?"

"Correct. All warfare is based upon deception. Controlling what the opposition perceives and what they think they know. Despite some lingering questions they may have, for now this should be sufficient."

"Very good, milord Madara. So what shall we do next?"

"First, tend to those lizardmen. They may be useful in the future."

"..."

Lottus suddenly became silent as he lowered his head as if in contemplation. This did not go unnoticed by Madara whom immediately addressed it.

"Something on your mind, Lottus?"

"Ah, pardon me, milord. I was just thinking."

"What about?"

"Well, I mean no disrespect, but if I may be so bold, I would have thought you had grown fond of those tribes of lizardmen..."

Madara stared blankly at Lottus before grunting dismissively and ignoring the undead's hurried apologies. Outwardly, Madara remained indifferent. Inwardly however, the situation had brought about a series of complex emotions within him. The plight of the tribes brought back so many memories of his own past, that a part of him really did start to sympathize with the tribes of demi-humans.

It was a surprise to be sure, though he was impressed that Lottus had somehow picked up on it during the time he concentrated on controlling the [Paths of the Rinnegan]. He then chuckled wistfully before then speaking again in an amused tone of voice.

"No matter. It just means that things have gotten more interesting. Now then, time to see what else I can do now..."

"As you wish, milord." Lottus acknowledged with a deep, reverential bow.

 **...**

 ***A/N: Welp! That's the end of Part-2! It was a lot of hard work to get here, and I hope you all enjoyed the ride! Many special thanks to PervySageChuck for doing some Beta work for this arc, as well as pta917 for helping. Now then, a little bad news. Due to the approaching holidays, and the fact that I have other projects that need my attention, this series will be going on hiatus for a few months. But don't worry! This fanfic WILL be returning later on next year, and things will get a little nuts once the aftermath of this arc has been addressed. Until then, everyone take care, and have a very safe and happy holidays. Ciao! ^_^***


	10. Chapter 10-Intermission

**CHAPTER 10-INTERMISSION: A CLONE'S MISADVENTURE**

In an unknown region of the Re-Estize Kingdom, a cloaked figure makes his way through a dank cave, where the only illumination is provided via strange insects with softly glowing hides, and spaced out in intervals. To the untrained eye, this may not seem significant, but the spacing of the creatures seemed far too organized for it to be random chance. As the figure continued, he began to hear chants echoing at the far side.

They were low, almost melodic in nature, but also possessed a rather haunting quality. As if just the act of listening to them could spell one's doom. Voices that grew in ever increasing volume as the male-shaped figure neared its source; a cavern at the end of a tunnel. Choosing to remain hidden, the figure ducked behind a rock formation so quickly he seemed a blur.

The cloaked figure's right eye was all that was seen, as it slowly and partially emerged. Though it was hidden in shadow, the eye itself seemed to faintly glow red, with the pupil surround by three black dots with a swirl. A telltale trait of the [Sharingan], as the figure gazed upon a most unusual sight.

The cavern had at least one-hundred individuals kneeling, as if in prayer, singing their hymn of darkness. The beings assembled were a mix of races, ranging from human, goblin, orc, and even a few elves and fox-type beastmen. The gender ratio between them was split for 85 males, 15 females, and all wearing black robes that clung to their bodies almost like a second skin. The mixed cacophony of disparate voices made their refrain all the more disturbing by the moment.

In front of them at the end of the cavern, was a raised stone platform with five wooden poles. Upon each of them was a female human, wearing simple white gowns, with their hands bound above their heads, with their feet likewise bound. Each were quite beautiful and attractive, and it was obvious to anyone with half-a-mind that the girls, whose ages ranged from 17 to 20, were there not of their own free will.

They seemed to be ordered according to age, with youngest on the far right-side. She had long blonde hair and brown eyes, and had a panic attack as she fainted from the ordeal. The next girl had mid-length brown hair and red eyes, which were swollen from excessive crying as she continued to have tears streaking down her cheeks.

The next also had brown, mid-length hair with gray eyes, and was just now starting to break down into tears. The fourth girl had green eyes, and long black hair that went past her waist, and remained stone-faced throughout. The final and eldest among them had long red hair with piercing blue eyes, and had an expression of pure rage as she grit her pearl-white teeth.

Behind those girls was a demonic looking statue with dragon-like wings upon its back, with four arms possessing six fingered hands. It had hooves for feet, and five horns that swept back at first, before they curled in on each other. It had pointed ears much like that of an elf, along with fearsome teeth and fangs that appeared that they could rend flesh with little effort. However, despite all of that, its most striking feature, were its stony eyes that glowed and pulsed with red energy, almost in sync with the haunting refrain of the gathered crowd.

The haunting melody of the crowd slowly died down as a human man in elaborate, priestly-like robes climbed up a set of steps on their left. They were like a dark parody of those typically worn by a holy man, having a black-colored scheme with blood-red accents. He had a golden amulet with a crimson-red jewel in its center, and carried with him a gnarled dark-brown staff with a dark-orange jewel of its own at the tip.

The man himself was in his early-to-mid 40s, with black swept-back hair with a white streak going down the middle. He sported a fair skin complexion and possessed gray eyes that seemed to look off into the far long distance. He carried himself with a graceful, dignified poise as he sidled up to a lectern, and smiled broadly as he spoke in a passionate tone.

"Friends and comrades! Through your faith and good works, the promised day hath finally arrived! The day we shall revive the first of the 'Exalted Ones' whom graced this land 200 years ago. Rejoice my brethren! Rejoice! We of the chosen, shall usher in a new age!"

Cheers and voices of joy and rapture echoed off the walls as the priest's menagerie of followers threw their hands up high. After a few moments the "priest" then motioned for silence, and the group silently obeyed as he continued his speech, walking up to the red-headed girl.

"Of course, let us not forget, the contributions and the sacrament of these ladies before us. These tainted whores whom shall serve to bring about our lord's revival…"

If the man had any more to say, it was promptly halted as the red-headed girl spat in his face the moment he turned to face her. She then spoke with venom and contempt in her voice…

"Bastards! We didn't become whores by choice! You threatened our village if we didn't!"

The gathered crowd's collective stares silently observed hear. So eerie was their stillness that any movement, no matter how slight, could have been picked out. Meanwhile the "priest", instead of being angered, seemed overjoyed at her reaction, as his smile grew even wider. He then proceeded to wipe her spit off his face by lifting her gown, revealing her bare form for all to see. This elicited chuckles and lustful gazes from all present, and then silent frowns when the priest had finished cleaning his face.

"Oh, my dear Griselda. For our purposes, your choosing was not relevant. For our most Exalted One's revival, the taint of sin upon those with pure intentions was required. And we have so enjoyed tainting you fair ladies…" The "priest" said with a perverse grin.

The one now known as Griselda hissed as the muscles in her body tensed, and her face became red with rage. She was about to scream with all the power her lungs could muster, when he then gently tapped her forehead with his staff, making her body go limp. Though her body stopped moving, her eyes still frantically moved about, fear and panic clear in her gaze.

"Do not worry my dear. 'Tis a simple paralysis spell. Now then, allow me to elucidate you. No, allow me to thank you. After all, where would we be without your willingness to sacrifice yourselves for your village? It is for that reason we threatened it. To draw out those whom would willingly sacrifice of themselves for the greater good. You maidens, even if pure, were the least we could have asked for to see through our most faithful of goals. Namely, gathering the energies of tainted, pure intentions, to revive of our Exalted One. For your collaboration, we are nothing but grateful. So much so, that we will make sure the nights we spent defiling you will be recorded. You all can live on in history as the first stone to be set on our road to enlightenment."

As he finished speaking with a voice filled with joy and gratitude, he gently kissed her forehead in a fond and loving manner. Then he turned back to the crowd and rose up his hands.

"Now! We shall…"

Suddenly, the priest cut himself off. His eyes sharply widened, his breathing became ragged, and he began laughing like a crazed madman as he spoke in a matching tone.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! What is THIS?! Do our beloved Deities smile upon us? What good fortune! You there! Hidden in the back! Do not fear! Reveal yourself to us!"

At those words, the crowd spun around almost simultaneously, as the cloaked figure slowly rose from his hiding place behind the rocks, and slowly walked to the center of the cavern.

"How fortuitous! That one whom meets the needs of our most Exalted One by leaps and bounds should appear before us on this day, OF ALL DAYS! HAHAHAHA! Come! Reveal yourself to us stranger!"

The priest exclaimed in joy and borderline mania, while the crowd's vision was locked onto the stranger before them. The figure calmly pulled back his hood, revealing a tall man with tanned skin, dark eyes, and long, light-black hair styled in a center-parted fringe that framed his face, with a few bangs of hair on either side. His countenance was blank and almost unreadable as the "priest" spoke in a friendly tone of voice.

"Greetings and good tidings stranger! Your arrival is most timely! To whom am I speaking?"

The new figure responded in an empty tone as he locked eyes with the "priest".

"Madara. And you?"

As he said, his face was clearly not that of his true visage, but a result of the application of the [Henge no Jutsu] transformation.

"Ah, forgive my poor manners.~ I am Sorejin Vizla. A humble priest of our… modest order." He said with a courteous bow and tone.

"And? What order? What is it that you worship?" Madara asked with a cold tone.

"Ah~hah! 'Tis truly providence indeed! These ladies never demonstrated any curiosity towards our faith, but for an illustrious surprise-guest such as yourself, enlightenment is at hand! To answer your query, we seek the revival of the Deities that ruled these lands over 200 hundred years…" The "priest" Sorejin was interrupted when Madara's cold voice spoke over him.

"The Evil Deities?"

At this, Sorejin's expression soured into a frown. His previous jovial mood seemed to evaporate into the ether as his spoke in a displeased tone.

"Hmph! Do not ascribe such a simple moniker to our Exalted Ones! Such ignorance only belies their true state of being!~ They and their most glorious ruler, the 'Demon God', they shall bring order to chaos, and your sacrament shall aid in this!"

"Madara", perked a brow at this, and his confusion pleased Sorejin as he continued.

"Oh, yes indeed! Aaaaah~! Your level of taint FAR eclipses that of these ladies! I can sense it… Nay! SMELL IT! How this is possible I know not, but you have killed your fellow humans in numbers I thought impossible for a single man! The blood, misery, and deaths of not dozens, not hundreds, but thousands stains you! The clashing of ideals, the compromise of principles, and most delicious of all, the hypocrisy! Oooooooh~! It's exquisite! I can feel our most Exalted One, crying out for your blood~!" Sorejin says as he hugs himself, shivering as if in ecstasy.

Meanwhile, "Madara" had an exceedingly displeased expression on his face as he listened to the man's ranting. The "priest" saw this, and his perverse smile widened as he spoke.

"Ah~ah… You must be wondering to what it is I speak. It is my [Talent] you see. I can sense the past sins of those around me. It is especially pronounced, when their sins clash with their inherent natures. Ooooh~! Perhaps we should have waited for you to come, instead of going through the trouble of forcing these five maidens out of that village. Oh, no matter. With you here, we can sacrifice you for our Exalted One, AND keep these fine maidens to ourselves! Hah! Fortune smiles upon us indeed! Now then, rejoice Madara! You shall be a part of something more! Hahaha!" The "priest" exclaimed in a demented and happy fashion.

Meanwhile, the expression "Madara" had on his face shifted again from merely displeased, to disgusted, and then barely constrained fury. A wave of his chakra was briefly released from his body, and the sensation froze the crowd and "priest" in their tracks in shock. The girls likewise all reacted, and looked upon him in stunned silence, and hopeful expressions that they would be saved.

"[Sharingan]!"

When those words were uttered, the five girls whom were staring into "Madara's" eyes briefly seized up, and then fainted into unconsciousness.

"[Susano'o]!"

Suddenly, ethereal blue flames burst forth from "Madara", with a ghostly skeletal form then shaping around him in just a few seconds. All were dumbstruck with expressions of awe, and then fear as two hands extended upward, and weapons formed in the shape of kris swords in that same ghostly energy, with the weapons crossed over each other in an "X".

*WHOOSH!*

It was over in a flash, as the swords spread apart in a blur, and then just one second later, every being in the crowd fell as if they were puppets whose strings were cut. When their bodies collided with the ground, their heads rolled away from their necks as the ground became a sea of blood. Only the dark priest remained as "Madara" casually strolled forward, and instead of fear, the man's expression was alight with elation as he broke out in wide-eyed mania.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's it! You're the 'Herald'! The prophesied one destined to bring about great change! I… HEERK!"

His rant was cut off as the left blade from [Susano'o] dove into his torso and held him aloft, as blood trickled down the shining blue-colored blade. Amazingly, the dark priest still lived, clutching his staff with his maniac smile, speaking with blood-soaked coughs.

"Gehehe… Hak!... 'Herald'… Know this… our deaths… mean nothing… The 'Exalted Ones' shall rise… hek! Whether… you're their… instrument… or not… this world… will… change… Kehehe…"

With that last breath, life left the dark priest. Still with that happy expression frozen on his face, as his body was flung into a corner like a discarded piece of trash.

"Hmph! Even in death he enjoyed the sound of his own voice." He contemptuously remarked.

Dismissing the blades, the four hands of [Susano'o] undid the bindings holding the girls, and then gently took them, and placed them at the far end of the cavern near the exit. Having done this, the arms of [Susano'o] smashed the wooden pillars out of the way as he leapt upon the stone platform. Madara's thoughts raced as he gazed upon the softly glowing demonic statue.

' _It seems my clone found something of interest as I prepare to watch the lizardmen's battle…'_ **(A/N:CH.8)**

Indeed, what now stood before the demonic statue was one of Madara's Wood Clones, which continued to explore Re-Estize, with the main body set to observe the upcoming fight between the lizardmen, and the undead army due to attack them. All of his clones still active in exploring had disguised themselves with Ninjutsu, so that they could roam freely without any "unusual" stories of men with the same face circulating throughout the lands.

"GRRROOOOO!"

Suddenly a massive roar erupts from the "statue", vibrating the very air and walls of the cavern, and in a flash its crimson glow spreads to every part of the stone cavern. Clone-Madara then turns to see the spilled blood and corpses sizzling, and then slowly disintegrating into a red mist. The mist floated into the air for a few seconds, before another roar from the statue seemed to command the mist to flow towards it.

Watching the scene using the [Sharingan], Clone-Madara made special note of how the ambient energy of the mists flowed into the statue. This had an empowering effect that made it crack all over its surface, and all at once things came together…

"Now I see… You were not killed. You were sealed."

Clone-Madara knew everything and was linked to the original. He knew from the information provided to him **(A/N:CH.1)** , that not all of the Evil Deities that wreaked havoc in this world were killed. Some were merely "defeated", and then sealed away. Looking back at the vacant robes, everything fell into place.

"Tsk!"

These were cultists and worshippers of the Evil Deities and the Demon God, had somehow learned of the method to undo the seal to this one. The insane rantings of the dark priest then made more sense. He must have known that even with their deaths, whatever ritual had been put into motion would still work.

Furthermore, the presence of a cult meant an organized group had backed them. Clone-Madara and the original mentally frowned and chastised themselves for not taking at least one prisoner. The priest's words, and the ever-growing malevolent presence in this cave had somehow briefly clouded his judgement and filled him with rage. Especially when reminded of the folly of his past-life.

As Clone-Madara turned back to the statue, he balked at how vile and rancid the presence from within the statue felt. This was _nothing_ like that of the Nine-Tailed Fox he subjugated so long ago. It wasn't just a mass of hatred that he felt. Its very energy sickened him to his core. The rage, the hate, the malevolence, and the vile depravity that lurked within the thing was pure, true evil incarnate. Thus, Clone-Madara came to the most logical decision; he would take steps to correct his mistake.

"You're not leaving this cave, vile creature."

His stern tone filled with determination, and a righteousness he thought himself incapable of feeling, as Clone-Madara weaved hand-signs in a blur...

"[Mokuton: Mokuryū no Jutsu]!"

From the ground near Clone-Madara, a serpentine-like wood dragon, with a short trunk-like nose, burst forth and within the blink of an eye, coiled itself around and bit down onto the base of the statue's neck. Ever so steadily, the crimson-red energy that enveloped the cave receded as the Jutsu drained away its power. The statue balefully roared as its glowing eyes filled with hatred and spite, focused on Clone-Madara's impassive countenance.

He then pulled out six rectangular paper tags, and threw them at the statue, which started to shake the cavern as if starting an earthquake. The tags flew onto it as if guided, with one landing on its shoulders, thighs, head and abdomen. It roared once more as additional cracks appeared on its surface.

' _I suspect that the magic used to originally seal this filthy creature away was an earth-elemental type, and it is somehow weakening and breaking through it. If so, then it is just a matter of reinforcing the original seal…'_ The clone idly thought.

Clone-Madara then made a gesture with its joined index and middle finger, and in response the tags each came alive with black markings on its surface. The markings spread all over the statue and connected with each other, and the increasing cracks halted their degradation. A malignant rumble could be heard from the statue as the cavern's tremors actually increased in intensity.

"Hmph. You're tougher than expected. That energy you harnessed from your dead followers gave you quite the boost it seems... Hm... No matter."

Clone-Madara turned his opened right palm upside-down, and then gathered chakra onto his fingertips. After 5-seconds of focus, he thrust them into the demonic statue's abdomen around the tag as he chanted…

"[Gogyō Fūin]!"

Steam sizzled from the struck area, and as Clone-Madara removed his hand, five additional markings appeared, and the deterioration of the cracks ceased. The tremors began to lose their intensity, and the cracks then began to heal themselves, until the statue's surface seemed a polished granite. Its red glow all but ceased, except from the eyes.

Clone-Madara then brought his hands together into the "Mi" hand-seal, and when he did a subtle chime was heard in the air, as the serpentine-like wood dragon's structure morphed to form another layer on top like a second skin. Its surface looked bright and polished as another chant was heard from Clone-Madara.

"[Doton: Chidōkaku]"

The ground beneath the statue rumbled briefly as it then slowly lowered further down into the stone and earth, and as it did a haunting voice echoed in the cavern…

" _ **We… will… remember… you… Madara… Uchiha…"**_

Clone-Madara's brow briefly twitched at his full name being spoken, despite him never having disclosed it. Disregarding this with a huff, he spoke in cold, menacing tones as his [Sharingan] seemed to glow with hostility and contempt.

"You may remember me if you wish, creature. But as for you? Sink into the earth. Sink into the darkness. And be forgotten."

A final, venomous roar was barely heard as the earth swallowed the demonic statue, and then all was silent.

"[Doton: Doryūheki]"

The cavern rumbled as Clone-Madara jumped away, and a thick wall of stone sealed off the area where the platform was located. Casually walking towards the girls, he contemplated his next course of action, when suddenly his attention was drawn by approaching footfalls echoing in the tunnel leading to the cavern.

He sensed five individuals, all with higher levels of strength than he had come to expect from the humans of this world. Curious as to who they were, he vanished in a blur, and resolved to watch things unfold from the shadows. Less than 6-minutes later, five women entered the cavern, each wearing an adamantite-ranked adventurer tag…

"Oi! Lakyus! We found them!"

The first was an extremely muscular woman with shoulder-length blonde hair and blue eyes. If not for the nature of her garb, her scent, and deep feminine voice as she exclaimed upon seeing the village girls, one could easily mistake her for a man. She wore heavy crimson plate-armor and held a mighty war-pick aloft in battle readiness. Upon her head rested a silver tiara which, like the rest of her equipment, was enchanted…

"Let me look at them, Gagaran. Everyone, cover me."

The rest formed a defensive ring around the second that was a young, 19-year-old woman with long blonde hair, green eyes, and pink lips that held a healthy gleam. Obviously the leader, she overflowed with a certain kind of nobility and charm in her poise and expressions as she leaned down to check on the five unconscious girls. She wore a blue, white, and gold light-armor set with six blades that were floating behind her. As Clone-Madara observed her, he took special note of the sword held in her left hand.

It was about the size of a bastard sword, with the blade looking as if it was cut from the starry night sky itself. The grip was beautiful, inlaid with a black sapphire embedded into the pommel that possessed a brightly burning flame. It drew Clone-Madara's attention for not only the subtle demonic energy it exuded, but also for the fact its power was far above anything he had sensed out in this world. The only weapons that could compare were the ones locked away within the Deep Darkness Dragon Lord's treasury…

"Ah, good. They seem to be alright. Just unconscious." She said with relief.

"Even if they weren't, you'd still be able to help them, fiendish-boss."

"You worry too much, evil-boss."

"Oh! Tina and Tia! You two… Grmph!"

Lakyus huffed at the blonde female twins that, despite their calm and cold tones of voice, had teased their leader and comrade playfully. At least from Clone-Madara's perspective, having thinly smiled at their antics. He also noted their slender figures that were trained for speed, agility, and mobility. Their light attire and armor mirrored this, and their appearances were the same, save for the fact they wore red and blue ribbons respectively. What intrigued him of the pair, was that their equipment and bearing was akin to that of a shinobi from his world.

The final figure was of such a short stature, that she would be considered a child. However, due to the poise and body language shown when she slowly walked away from the group, Clone-Madara doubted that assessment. She wore a red-colored robe, and an uncanny white mask, with a ruby-colored jewel on its forehead which hid her face. Then, as she gazed upon the piles of vacant black robes around them, she spoke…

"… This is strange…"

"Oh? What is it, Evileye?" Gagaran casually replied.

"… The tip about the kidnapped village girls said something of a large and powerful group. But there's nothing, and no one's here. Just piles of black clothes… What about you two? Sense anything?" She said facing the twins, who shook their heads in reply.

The short female, whom Clone-Madara soon identified as a magic caster by the abundance of mana she possessed, spoke in an emotionless, even voice that sounded both old and young at the same time. This was a curious puzzle for him, as neither her age nor emotional inflections could be properly gauged from her voice alone. More than that, was her strength.

She was by far the most powerful in the group, stronger than Lottus, and second only to the adventurer "Nabe" that was encountered in E-Rantel. **(A/N:CH.2)** Another puzzle was that while her presence "felt" like that of a human, there was a faint abnormality to it that Clone-Madara very nearly missed. Like her energy was being blocked… No, filtered in some way….

"… Well, we can worry about it later. Let's get these girls back to their village." Lakyus curtly stated.

"Oh? What's the hurry, leader? Shouldn't investigate this place a bit first?" Gagaran asked in surprise as she placed her weapon on her right shoulder.

"There's something not right about this place… It feels… wrong somehow."

"Hm. I agree. I feel something's off too. It feels like…" Evileye replied stoically, her voice then trailing off as if distracted.

"Um? Feels like what, shorty?" Gagaran asked in a teasing tone.

"Hmph… Nevermind… Let's just do as leader says and get these girls out of here. Defending them could be a problem if we're ambushed." Evileye replied in an annoyed huff, before then turning back to the girls.

"Agreed. If you would Evileye…" Lakyus said as she stepped aside.

The small magic caster simply nodded as she lifted her right hand and chanted a spell…

"[Floating Board]"

There was a light, brief flash of energy as a floating rectangular, translucent board about 6-feet (183cm) in length formed. The same spell was performed four more times, and each girl was gently place upon them as Evileye took the lead, and the floating platforms followed her.

"Alright. Let's get into formation and get these girls home. Then we'll come back to investigate this cave." Lakyus said in a dignified, authoritarian tone as she took a position slightly behind Evileye to her right.

"Ho! Got it~!" Gagaran cheerfully said as she took position as the rear-guard.

"Tsk. There goes our fiendish-boss again, Tia." Tina said in an empty tone.

"Yes, Tina. The evil-boss works us hard." Tia replied in a matching tone.

"…"

Lakyus shot the twins a glare as she pouted at their moniker for her. Gagaran grinned playfully while Evileye seemed indifferent, still stealing glances at the pile of black clothes and the far wall. She was then taken out of her thoughts as Lakyus' dignified voice rang out.

"Alright everyone, let's move."

With that, all of them started to leave as one down the corridor-like tunnel to exit the cavern. A few moments pass, and then Clone-Madara rises up from the stony floor as if it were as soft as mud.

' _There is no mistaking it. That is Team Blue Rose that I have heard about… Humph… They have turned out to be far more intriguing than I would have given them credit for. Perhaps it would be wise to have my clone follow and observe them for the time being…'_ The real Madara idly thought, as his clone then disappears in a burst of white smoke…

…

 ***A/N: Hey peoplez! I'm VERY sorry for the ridiculously long wait. IRL shenanigans and other projects delayed me to getting to this one. You could say this marks the end of "Volume-1", so to speak. So what's next? More waiting I'm afraid, since** **my primary OC-Overlord story will be getting my full attention. So unfortunately the hiatus continues. However! I WILL be continuing this story in the future. Only way I won't is if I die, or become a quadriplegic. Let's just hope/pray it doesn't come to that. Until next time!***


End file.
